The End Of This Chapter
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns. Roman is a teacher and Dean his student. They are no good for the other, but none of them seems to care about it and end in a very toxic relationship, full of manipulations lies and guilt. Gift for Zoe Ambreigns. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Zoe Ambreigns_ sent me a prompt about Roman and Dean in a dark, possessive and destructive relationship, and this is the result. I hope you like this fic. I know the story starts with Seth but is for a good reason. But don't worry this is ambreigns, so please read the chapter and let me know what you think.**

 ** _You know english is not my former language and you will read a lot of misspelled words and verbs etc. Sooo if you can't stand this fact you shouldn't read this fic. Sorry about that :(_**

* * *

 _[Chapter One]_  
 _I gave you my time_  
 _I gave you my whole life_  
 _I gave you my love, every dime_  
 _They told me it was... a crime_

 _Do you remember?_  
 _Or did it all go in vain..?_

 **...**

Seth was living the worst day of his life. Roman, the man that had been his crush for three years… the man he learned to love silently was placing an engagement ring on the finger of Seth's older sister Sarah. Roman and Sarah were studying at the same college. Sarah majored in Psychology and Roman in education. She was a psychologist and he was a teacher.

Seth was familiar with Roman because he often visited his house since he was in a relationship with Sarah. Seth was barely fourteen years old when he watch her sister coming home with the most beautiful man his eyes had ever seen. That day Seth knew he was gay, because there was no other way to explain to be this starstruck with another man.

Everyone was laughing. Sarah and Roman seemed happy. Seth had to smile, not like his family would notice something different. They barely noticed Seth's existence. They were too much proud about his sister's achievements and Seth was just an average student with no special talent.

Roman looked at him with tenderness and smiled. Roman was the only one that always noticed Seth. But he just saw Seth as a little brother. Seth smiled back at him.

"I'll be working in a high school near this place. I'm happy because is Sethie's school so at least I'll see a familiar face," Roman happily announced.

Seth smiled. Pure torture, to be this near the man he loved, just remembering he was getting married with his sister. Amazing.

Everyone laughed and cheered.

The celebration was coming to an end and Roman was in the bathroom. Seth didn't knew he was there so he opened the door and watched the big man taking some pills. Seth was in awe. Roman noticed the teenager.

"At this point you sure know about my issues. It's good your sister is a psychologist now. It's difficult to live with dissociative disorder." Roman smiled as this was nothing important.

Seth didn't know Roman was battling a psychological disorder. But how could he know? Sarah never talked with 'her little dumb brother' as she called him.

"You're strong. You'll be fine, Roman." Seth smiled.

Roman petted Seth's blond streak. "You're so cute kiddo. I'm gonna tell you a secret. They assigned me your classroom. I'll be your history teacher."

Seth smiled, "Amazing."

 **...**

The next day in the school yard there was Seth drawing Roman. He was so focused on this task that he didn't notice his best friend walking toward him.

"Wow… is that a superhero?" The auburn-haired teenager said.

"Nope… he's my sister's fiancé and our new history teacher." Seth said with sadness.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're drawing a greek god and your sister is not even that beautiful to marry a man like that. Much less this school would let us have such a teacher."

"Dean… this is real so please don't do anything stupid." Seth scolded.

"Me?" Dean pursed his lips.

The teenager took a little mirror from his pocket and spread a white substance on it.

"Dude, are you insane?" Seth looked around so scared.

Then Dean was inhaling the stuff.

"Stop acting all paranoid or someone will notice." Dean complained.

Dean was leaning against a tree and luckily nobody was around. Seth didn't know why he put up with Dean's bullshit… to be honest he did know why. Seth was a loner and Dean was a weirdo, nobody wanted to be friends with them so they eventually befriend the other. That has been the issue for one year now and Seth didn't want to lose his only friend.

But Seth knew better. Dean was problems. Dean was manipulative and sometimes he was evil. He was his only friend, thought so Seth just tried to be cool and don't get involved in Dean's personal stuff.

When Dean came back to reality. The auburn-haired teenager took the notebook. He tore the sheet with Roman drawing.

"He's hot. I'm going to jerk off watching this drawing. Then, I will fuck him in real life." Dean said as this was a fact.

"Didn't you hear me?" Seth was in awe, "He's our teacher and my sister's fiancé."

Dean smiled smugly, "Sethie, you are drawing our history teacher who happens to be your sister's fiancé, naked in your notebook. And now you want respect for the guy? If he's as hot as this drawing. I'll fuck him for sure."

"He's straight, Dean!" Seth was angry at his friend.

"Nobody is straight if I suck his dick." Dean seemed unfazed by Seth's words.

"You are 17. I don't think a college educated man is going to risk his career and reputation, even his freedom for a cheap fuck with you, Dean."

Dean smiled satisfied, "You will have to see. Sorry for your sister, thought… nah, I can't feel sorry for her. She, as the rest of your family, treats you like shit. You should be happy if I annoy her."

Seth wanted to deny Dean's statements. But he has no argument.

 **...**

Dean amd Seth walked to the classroom. They arrived and the most of the kids were there. The last seats were empty as they were 'reserved' for the weirdos. Seth and Dean plopped on those chairs. The other teenagers were happily chatting, ignoring the two kids. Then everyone was silent.

The new teacher sauntered in the classroom and everyone was starstruck. He was so fucking handsome. Roman was wearing a very tight black suit. Maybe too tight to be teaching teenagers. The girls were sighing nonstop.

Dean smirked at Seth, "You lied. He's even better than your shitty drawing. I'm still using your crappy doodle to jerk off. Just look at that cock. Even with the slacks I can see is big. I'll enjoy riding that big thing."

"Shut the fuck up!" Seth hissed. "He's not like the other teachers you let fuck you for grades or the other adults you go to sleep for drugs. He's decent!"

Dean pinched Seth's nose. "I will let you know every dirty detail about me being fucked by this gorgeous man. You should call me brother, I'll be fucking your sister's fiancé."

Seth pouted. He knew Dean would try to seduce Roman. But he was sure Roman would never caught in Dean's dirty tricks. Seth wasn't worried at all. Dean was gonna be rejected for the first time. Maybe this was a good thing. Dean needed to learn that he couldn't always get want he wanted.

The class went fine. Girls were more participative than normally. Roman smiled at the cute remarks or maybe some bold ones about his looks. Nothing really out of place. Roman never said a word about the fact he knew Seth. But he looked at the boy time to time, wondering why Seth was so apart of the other students. Why he didn't interact with any other than the auburn-haired kid besides him.

Then Roman noticed Dean. The teenager had the nerve to smirk at him and wink. Then he stuck his pen on his mouth mimicking someone sucking as he pointed the teacher's dick with his index finger. Roman was in awe. Luckily the other kids were distracted enough to notice the entire interaction. Seth, in other hand, was quite aware of his friend's behavior.

Roman looked at Seth and the teenager seemed to be apologizing with his gaze. Well, Roman shook his head. He needed to be prepared for something like this. These guys were teenagers after all, hormones everywhere.

"Okay guys." Roman said, "I'll be in my office. If you need something you know where to find me." Roman said as he gathered his stuff.

The kids quickly left the classroom. Seth waved shyly at Roman and the samoan smiled at him. Seth was leaving the room and Dean was behind Seth. The auburn haired teenager stopped and walked towards Roman.

"Hi. My name is Dean Ambrose," The teenager smirked as he licked his lips.

Roman was watching that sinful tongue. Dean smiled, this would be easier than he thought.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ambrose." Roman tried to play it cool and extended his hand to greet the kid.

"You can call me Dean… for now." Dean's smile was as sinful as the tone of his voice. The auburn haired teenager took Roman's hand.

"For now?" Roman was puzzled.

Dean led Roman's hand to his mouth and sucked the older man's thumb in a way that could be described as pornographic. Then he released the thumb making a slurping sound.

"By the end of this month you will be calling me slut or whore as you pound that big dick deep inside my tight ass…"

The kid was so fucking bold that Roman was unable to speak or move. Dean winked again and left the classroom. Seth had seen all the interaction and he was so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Roman. I'll talk to him. He has… issues…" Seth said nervously.

"Issues?" Roman asked as he watched as his thumb.

"A shitty background. No father, a shitty mother. Nobody gives a shit about him and he's on his own doing a lot of stupid things. I'm sorry." Seth explained quickly.

Roman's expression softened at Seth's words. Well, maybe Dean needed help after all.

"Don't worry Seth." Roman tried to smile, "I can handle something like this."

Seth didn't believe a word and he slowly walked outside the classroom. In the periphery view, Seth noticed Roman quickly rummaging inside his briefcase as he found his pills and took some of them. Seth was worried now.

* * *

 **Well. Tell me what you think about this new fanfic. If you like then support with favs, follows and of course reviews. Thank you so much. Love you guys!**

 ** _And remember that nobody is forcing you to read this so if you don't like you don't need to be rude :)_**


	2. 1-1

**One week later.**

Dean was boldly flirting with Roman every time he could. But he actually had no real chance to be alone with his teacher. His consolation prize was jerk off watching a drawing. However, today was Friday and Dean was willing to everything to seduce his teacher. Today, Roman was responsible for staying until all the students left school and Dean knew it. So he decided to accompany Seth to the library to make time while he carried out his plan.

And talking about Seth. He seemed really focused.

 _Dissociative disorders involve problems with memory, identity, emotion, perception, behavior and sense of self. Dissociative symptoms can potentially disrupt every area of mental functioning. Examples of dissociative symptoms include the experience of detachment or feeling as if one is outside one's body. Dissociative disorders are frequently associated with previous experience of trauma._

 _There are three types of dissociative disorders:_

 _Dissociative identity disorder_

 _Dissociative amnesia_

 _Depersonalization/derealization disorder._

Dean was beside him. The auburn haired teenager had zero interest in this issue and in the library at all. But he was curious about Seth's new interests.

"Want to be a psychologist as your sister?" Dean asked as he was also reading the article.

"Just curious about this thing." Seth said as if nothing.

 _During a traumatic experience such as an accident, disaster or crime victimization, dissociation can help a person tolerate what might otherwise be too difficult to bear. This may make it difficult to later remember the details of the experience, as reported by many disaster and accident survivors._

"I have a shitty life but I've never had the need to escape from reality". Dean said.

"So the cocaine is just recreational." Seth mumbled.

"Totally, you should try instead of judge. You no better."

"I don't need to drug myself to cope with my life." Seth defended. "I have a normal life."

"Your life is as shitty as mine. You live in a nice house and have money but in the end is the same shit. Nobody cares about you." Dean smirked, "That's why your only friend it's the weirdo. I think this need to be apart of the rest of the people around you is your way to cope with your life."

Sometimes Seth hated Dean.

The younger teenager just pursed his lips and kept reading.

 _ **Treatment:**_

 ** _Psychotherapy:_** _This kind of therapy for mental and emotional disorders uses psychological techniques designed to help a person better recognize and communicate their thoughts and feelings._

 ** _Medication:_** _if a person with a dissociative disorder also suffers from depression or anxiety, they might benefit from an antidepressant or anti-anxiety drug. Antipsychotic medications are also sometimes used to help with disordered thinking and perception related to depersonalization._

"Such a fucked up disorder." Dean commented. "You see, cocaine is easier to handle."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Seth was stunned.

"Calm your tits, princess!" Dean always acted like he was in control of everything. "Whatever... I must be really bored if I read that stuff."

"What are you even doing here? I thought you have a really interesting life." Seth knew Dean was as alone as him.

"You are right, Sethie," Dean smirked mischievously. "There's a big dick I want to ride waiting for me."

Seth rolled his eyes. He received a text of his mother. She was waiting for him outside. Seth quickly gathered his stuff and left. Dean exited the library. The teenager was walking outside the school. All the teachers were gone. Just a few kids were around because of extracurricular activities. The school was almost desert. Dean watched Roman talking with some female classmates. It was obvious they wanted to flirt with the new teacher. Well, who wouldn't?

"Those bitches," Dean mumbled.

The girls said goodbye and Roman finally walked to his car to go home. As he was a new teacher they had assigned him the farthest and shittiest place to park his car. Roman seemed easygoing enough to protest so he just parked there. Dean ran toward him with a sinful grin.

His body language screamed sin, desire, forbidden. In addition to the bad boy aura. Dean was wearing torn jeans and tight t-shirt. Worn leather jacket and his characteristic unruly bright auburn hair. However all that was absolutely perfect in this kid.

"This is a hot truck. Just as hot as the owner." Dean's voice was almost a purr.

The auburn haired teenager knew he was sexy and knew how to seduce a man. Even the way he walked was calculated… feline… Almost swinging that ass. As a clear invitation to taste some of the delights that could offer a young, flexible and agile body like his.

Roman opened the door of his car and stayed still. Dean wasn't even being subtle, Roman wasn't going to fall on his games. Even if it was tempting.

Dean got close to his handsome teacher. Almost leaning his body against the older man's. "I need help." Dean's voice was soft and sweet.

Roman's cock twitched… better if he escaped now.

The Samoan watched him in disbelief. "I'm leaving. Is really urgent?"

"Yes. My bike is not working. I live so far and need help to fix my bike." Dean bit his lower lip, "Or maybe a _ride_ …"

Roman looked around. Fuck. There was nobody else.

"What are you even doing here?" Roman asked.

"Was at the library." Dean was blatantly watching Roman's crotch.

Roman smirked and took his chin, forcing Dean to look at his face. "You know, my face is here. And for the record, I doubt you were at the library. But seems like I can't just leave you here. Let's see your bike."

"Thanks Mr. Reigns," Dean stood on his tiptoes and tried to kiss Roman's cheek.

The Samoan dodged the attempt. "You don't need to be this affectionate."

Dean smirked. It was the game of cat and mouse. A game in which the mouse wanted to be trapped and devoured by the cat.

Roman followed his student and soon they were near the last football field. Dean's bike was old and battered.

"I don't think this bike ever worked." Roman said just watching the old thing.

"It did work. But I have to admit that lately it's been a pain in the ass. And you can imagine how bad it is, since my ass is very… resistant." Dean softly purred.

Dean was a mix between adorable and devilish. And all that was fucking sexy. Roman rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and Dean didn't even try to stop a growl when he saw the tattoo on one of Roman's forearms. At that moment he remembered Seth's drawing. The other teenager had drawn the tattoo but the drawing rather looked like a scribble and not like the work of art in front of him.

"Hot car, hot tattoo. There's something not hot on you, Mr. Reigns?" The adorable little shit grinned.

"Are you this bold with everyone?" Roman asked as he checked the bike.

"Just the hot ones. And there's no hot ones in this shitty town. You can feel flattered here."

"This thing is done. You need a new bike." Roman sentenced as he stood up.

Dean almost threw himself at the samoan, "How am I going to get home?"

"It's amazing because you're here, is this disguise of badass knowing-all. Pretending that you can't get to your house by your own means."

"Can you drive me?" Dean traced and imaginary pattern in Roman's chest, "Please?"

"I don't believe a single word. But you know I can't just leave you here. Let's go, just keep your hands for yourself." Roman smirked.

"I'm gonna keep'em for sure. But you'll be on my mind when I'll do it."

Fuck! Dean was hot. Those pink lips were. Roman had to admit that his flirting was cute. He knew this kid was experienced. There was no innocence left in him. Roman had a hard time trying to keep a calm façade. Roman tried to play it cool as he got inside his car.

"Get in," The samoan indicated

Dean got inside by the driver's seat. He boldly sat in Roman's lap and give his teacher a sinful grin. "Sorry, I got confused." And then made his way to the other seat. Sticking his pert ass up in the air, almost rubbing it against Roman's face. And fuck is that position was hot. Roman almost imagined the teenager naked, all fours in his bed as he pounded that pert ass.

"Where do you go?" Roman had a hard time resisting Dean's flirting.

"Wherever you want." This gorgeous little one licked his lips and Roman knew his blood was running to the lower part of his body at full speed, "It could be a motel, your place, a dirty alley, the backseat of this amazing car."

Roman breathed hard as he saw that impish grin. Dean knew he was achieving its goal.

"I'm taking you home, Dean. Your home." Roman was being serious.

"My house then…" Dean buckled his belt.

Roman was following Dean's indications as he drove for twenty minutes. The kid really lived far from the school. They were in a lonely road. The place was kinda depressant. Dean led his hand to his teacher's thigh.

"Keep your hands for yourself!" Roman scolded.

"Make me!" Dean defied his teacher.

Roman stopped short.

"Uff that was unexpected and sexy," Dean purred.

"Stop this, Dean!" Roman was trying to be cold.

Dean unbuckled his belt and crawled to his teacher's lap. "I can read your body language. You want me too. You can have me. Nobody will know."

And then Dean kissed him. And by god this kid could kiss. Dean pushed his tongue against Roman soft bottom lip as he rubbed his crotch against Roman's. For a moment Roman kissed him back and then he noticed what he was doing. He was kissing a fucking teenager, who happened to be his student. He, a engaged man. Roman pushed Dean off of his lap and the kid fell in the passenger seat. His legs spread and the outline of his hard cock was obviously visible. Dean was breathing hard as he stared at Roman with wide eyes.

"That was hot. I'll touch myself remembering that kiss." Dean almost whined.

"Stop this, Dean!" Roman was trying to regain his calmness.

"I will bury my fingers deep inside my ass, as I think in that big hard cock pounding me hard."

Dean wasn't subtle. He began to stroke his hard cock over his jeans.

"Then I'll think of you spilling your seed all over my face as I pass my finger to swallow your warm cum." Dean speed the strokes, "Delicious."

"Stop!" Roman took Deans hand to stop the teenager.

"Look at you cock. I guess you're about to cum. Let me help you."

And that was it. Dean again crawled on Roman's lap and this time he wasn't rejected. Roman held him by the waist as they kissed with passion and need. Dean unzip Roman's slacks as he pawed the hard dick.

"It's so big. I'm gonna ride you so good." Dean said between kisses.

Roman unzipped Dean's jeans and they rubbed their cocks at a frenetic pace.

"Oh fuck you feel so good, Dean."

"And when you bury this big thing in my ass it's gonna be amazing. I'm gonna milk you til you have no more cum." Dean panted.

They were stroking their cocks together as the euphoria took over their spent bodies as they spilled their cum in an orgasmic gaze.

They spent a time recovering of that amazing orgasm. Then, reality hit Roman hard. He almost fucked with a teenager. He could go to jail. He was engaged. He was beginning his career. He cheated his fiancée. This kid could blackmail him. His mind was working nonstop as a bunch of disordered thoughts invaded his mind overwhelmingly. Roman began to feel frightened, desperate.

Then he tightly held the steering wheel, he needed to feel something real, he needed to touch something familiar. Roman breathed hard and focused. He was all nervous and scared. This was ridiculous, he was a teacher and he just succumbed to one of his students. He focused in the trees surrounding the lonely road. The trees were green, he recognized green. The steering wheel felt solid. He needed to focus, he needed to anchor himself. This was the worst moment to lost his shit.

"Roman… Roman…" he heard Dean.

In fact he saw Dean. He saw himself too.

Focus. Roman. Focus.

Dean watched around him. He looked in the glove compartment and a pill pack fell on the carpet. Deah read the name: Anafranil: Clomipramine 75ml.

"What the actual fuck!"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for your support. As I always said if you support this fics I'll upload more chapters. Now let me know what you think about this story and about this chapter.**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews. Have a nice weekend guys!**


	3. 1-2

"Roman, Roman!" Dean didn't know what was happening. So he followed his instincts and hugged his teacher. "C'mon dude come back here!"

Roman's mind was a mess but he could listen to Dean. His voice has something else, it was helping Roman. It took some time but the Samoan felt like Dean's voice slowly anchored him to reality.

The auburn haired teenager was scared at this point. And that emotion was really rare for him. He felt relieved to see his teacher was slowly blinking.

Roman seemed to reassure at Dean's touch. The teenager rocked his teacher for a few more times and he petted his hair. Dean wanted to say some comforting words but he didn't know if that was a good idea. Roman was probably ten years older than him. The entire situation was awkward. So he stayed silent, just rocking and reassuring Roman with soft touches.

It worked.

"Oh my god." Roman was breathing hard.

"The normal thing is that they kick me out of the car after fucking me. Having a panic attack is something new." Dean was not joking.

"I didn't fuck you." Roman was trying to focus.

"You can do it. I've fucked people weirder than you." Dean smirked, "What's wrong with you?"

Roman finally settled his mind, "Nothing. I am taking you home still."

"So, you're not abandoning me here?" Dean was trying to look cool but he was really surprised.

"We are in the middle of the nowhere. I am not leaving you here. But you can't do that again." Roman sentenced.

"What? Rubbing our cocks until we cum. But that was good, was amazing til you freaked out." Dean licked his lips. "I can give you a blowjob then."

And Dean was leading his head to Roman's crotch. The Samoan stopped him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Roman wasn't excited anymore. "This is illegal."

"You're not my first teacher." Dean admitted.

"Jesus Christ" Roman muttered, "You need to stop this."

"You're the first one who is trying to fight it, tho. And you're the first one I really want to do it. Like, look at you!"

 **...**

Roman arrived at Dean's home. Man, the road was depressing but this place was even worse. It was an old house located almost near the forest. It looked old and neglected.

"You should come with me. I can fix that problem." Dean said still inside the car.

"What problem?" Roman was puzzled.

"The big cumstain in your pants." Dean pointed.

Roman sighed. Dean was right.

Inside the house was even worse. There was no signal of a responsible adult, or an adult at all.

"Give me your pants." Dean asked. "Even if looks like I live like a beggar. I have the wash machine. Is not a big thing but still works and that's enough."

"You parents could think..." Roman tried to say.

"My parents could think that I groped you and we cum as moaned in pleasure rubbing our hard dicks." Dean was naughty.

"Exactly," Roman was tired of this thing.

"Well there's no father. It never was. Mommy if with daddy number 10 in Las Vegas. They always dump her but they left like three days ago so they are still at the honeymoon."

"You live alone in this place that is far. Someone can hurt you, even kill you and nobody would know." Roman said worried.

"I don't think so Roman. I'm way smarter and also stronger than people thinks I am. I'll be fine as always."

Roman took off his pants and Dean put the items in the wash machine. Then he returned at the living room. Roman was there looking at the place almost in disgust.

Roman was kinda nervous. The way the Samoan moved and squirmed was weird. Dean knew Roman was hiding something. Dean will find what it was.

The teenager took two beers from the fridge and handed one to his teacher. Roman shook his head.

"I am not drinking," Then he took Dean's beer, "And you either."

"Then you need to do something to keep me entertained," And that voice was pure sin.

Dean's smile was impish, as he licked his lips. Then, he took off his tshirt revealing the toned young body. Roman tried to hold a growl and failed miserably. Dean smirked, oh boy if Dean loved to have the control of the situation. And he totally controlled whatever that was happening here.

Roman was mesmerized. Dean's youthful body was perfect. His pale skin seemed soft and creamy. Roman's hands burned in need to touch that lithe body. And Dean's waist was so thin. The Samoan thought it would fit perfectly in his big hands.

Dean was so sexy and he knew it.

The teenager bit his lower lip and he unzipped his jeans. They fell on the floor revealing the pale legs. Every feature on Dean's body was perfect. Then, the teenager walked toward his teacher. His body represented all the forbidden things in the world, and that made him even more desirable.

"Look at you," Dean's sinful voice was like a spell, "You're so hard again, Mr. Reigns."

And Dean emphasized the last part on purpose.

Dean took Roman's hands and led them to his naked torso. Roman closed his eyes savoring the sensation of the soft skin. Fuck! Dean knew what he was doing. Roman's hand seemed alive in the moment they touched the soft skin. He couldn't stop them. His hands were touching every single spot of skin in Dean's sexy body.

"Don't fight it, Mr. Reigns." Dean's voice was smooth as silk. "You want this and you have no idea how much I want this too. Take me. Bury that big dick on my tight ass."

A pity moan.

The next thing that happened was both men kissing passionately. Roman didn't even noticed how that happened but his hands were squeezing that soft pert ass. Dean was rubbing his hard bulge against Roman's.

The older man knew this was illegal, a crime. How can something so bad felt this good? Dean moaned in pleasure. Roman bit the younger man's lower lip, then he soothed the stinging sensation with his tongue. Dean wrapped his arms on Roman's neck.

Then, Dean was pushing Roman towards his bedroom. Once there, the auburn-haired teenager pushed Roman on the old tiny bed. Then, he crawled over his teacher. Roman pulled Dean's neck crashing their lips together again.

Roman knew this was dangerous. This kid could totally fuck up his life, yet he couldn't stop him. He didn't want to stop him. The Samoan pushed his tongue inside that talented mouth and Dean deepened the kiss. Their tongues entwining inside Dean's warm mouth, sending a lot of electrical sensations running over their bodies.

They were rutting like animals in heat. Dean was yanking Roman's boxers, the older man didn't fight. Dean took off his own briefs.

Roman and Dean broke the kiss. Their lips were swollen. Dean unbuttoned the other man's shirt revealing the rest of that amazing tattoo. Roman's body was a work of art. So big, firm and thick. His caramel skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat. Temptation at it finest.

No matter how weird Roman was. Dean wanted this man. Dean wanted him like crazy. The teenager took off Roman's shirt. The Samoan was pulling the teenager's hard nipples and Dean shamelessly moaned. Their hard members leaking precum.

"Stand up big man" Dean demanded, "I want to suck that dick."

Roman silently obeyed.

Then, Dean was on his knees sucking Roman like a pro. Maybe because he was a pro.

Seeing Dean's mouth full of his dick was a show. And the teenager knew how to bit, lick and suck. Roman was growling in pleasure.

Dean let the cock go with a pop sound. "Pull my hair and rape y fucking mouth." It was a command.

Roman was breathing hard. He nodded and pulled Dean's hair ravaging his mouth. He was being rude and he knew he was hurting the younger man.

Dean was moaning in raw pleasure.

Roman was out of control. This was pure unadulterated pleasure as he never felt before. That talented mouth was milking his length. Dean's teeth scratching his dick just fine, adding more pleasure to the moment.

"Just look at you, so slutty." Roman couldn't stop the words.

Dean moaned even louder and smiled. Roman was comfortable now. This was good.

Roman pulled off, leaving a string of saliva and precum. Dean's abused mouth was swollen and hurt. It was so sexy. The Samoan was still gripping Dean's hair.

"Fuck me, daddy," Dean whined, "Fuck me, hard. Fuck me like a fucking man. Slap me, abuse me. I like this way. Fuck my hole and fill me with your warm cum. Own me, Roman."

And those words made it. Roman lost the little control he has left. The Samoan rudely threw Dean's body on the old bed. Dean whined in pleasure, presenting the tight ass to the older man.

"You little slut." Roman said, and he slapped Dean hard.

The shape of his hand was printed in Dean's butt. Dean moaned. Another slap.

"Oh fuck yes!" Dean shouted.

"Dirty little slut likes pain," Roman's voice was so deep now.

"I love pain. Fuck me raw." Dean didn't know if he was begging or demanding. Maybe it was both.

Roman spat in his length and he possessively held Dean's hips. He aligned his hard member to that tight hole and softly entered Dean.

"You're so big daddy. So hard for me. Abuse me, please."

Roman finally had his entire length inside that tight hole. And man, the sensation was amazing. Something new and better than any other thing he had ever tried.

"Fuck me hard!" This time, Dean was demanding.

Roman just growled and began to move. "You're so fucking tight." Slap.

Dean moaned. Roman pulled Dean's hair again and the teenager arched his back. That body was so elastic, so youthful. It was a sexy sight.

Moments before Roman was fucking Dean hard, slapping his ass and pulling his hair like reins.

"Yes daddy yes. Own my ass!"

Slap, "Shut the fuck up you little slut! Take this dick like a man."

"Yes daddy. I love that big dick. Fuck me hard."

Slap, "This is the best fuck of your life, little slut."

"And the biggest dick I've ever tried, daddy!" Dean was squirming his body, so out of control, "I can't hold on. I'm gonna, daddy."

Slap, "Cum for me you dirty bitch."

"Yes, daddy. I'm your dirty bitch."

Dean was stroking his dick as fast as he could. Milking his orgasm. Dean squirmed even more his body feeling the waves of euphoria running through his body. It was the best orgasm of his life. His warm cum was spilled on the old sheets.

Roman felt how the tight ass contracted and he couldn't stop his orgasm. He thrusted even faster as he could filled the younger man with his warm cum. Roman felt like he was flying. This a new sensation. Something he didn't even know he needed. But now he had the chance to try it. He wouldn't be able to leave it.

Both men fell on the bed. Bathed in sweat and spent.

"This was amazing." Roman said.

"Of course it was. I want this again and again." Dean admitted, still recovering from that wonderful orgasm, "You have no idea the things I am able to do. This is just the beginning."

Roman was coming back to his senses again. Man, he totally lost control when this teenage touched him. This was so wrong. Again, his mind was working nonstop. Dean noticed it. Roman's hands were shaking and he was looking at the same spot in the ceiling.

"You're weird man." Dean hugged Roman. It worked the first time, it would this time again. "But you seem to calm when I hug you."

Roman was frozen. He was seeing the same spot but Dean knew Roman was listening.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." Dean softly petted the older man's hair. "I don't care either. There's no way I giving up with you. You're mine Roman. You're all mine. You are not escaping from me even if you try."

Dean hugged Roman even tighter and petted his hair.

"You are mine, Roman Reigns."

* * *

 **Oh boy! Seems like Dean always gets what he wants. And he really wants Roman. They are playing a dangerous game…**

 **Thank you so much for your support and nice reviews. That encourages me to keep updating. In fact, it took more time than usual to update because I accidentally deleted the document from the document manager. I wanted to delete other file and I lost the first version of this chapter. Well, when I finally accepted that I could not recover the lost file, I decided to write again the version more similar to the previous one I could remember.**

 **Please, let me know what you think about this chapter and about the whole story.**

 **Remember to support other stories with likes, favs and follows. Have a nice weekend**


	4. Chapter 2

_[Chapter Two]_  
 _I looked in the light, I sat in your coal mine_  
 _The promise they made, I should keep?_  
 _Make sure that we would never meet_

 _I can't remember_  
 _The promise I made so deep_

 _Tell me that past times won't die..._  
 _Tell me that old lies are alive_

 **...**

Roman was finally calmed. Dean softly petted his long hair. It was a mechanical movement yet it worked. Roman's breath rate was normal again.

"You're weird, Roman. What's wrong with you?" Dean seemed comfortable with the entire situation.

"I freaked out..."

"That was pretty obvious. Two panic attacks in four hours. And what is so scaring about sex that makes you snap like this?"

"You're not legal, Dean. This is a crime. I'm a..."

"Oh please no." Dean rolled his eyes, "The only crime here would be not to have a second round."

Dean crawled over Roman and softly kissed the older man. Roman spoke a lot about the wrong in all the things they were doing.

Yet, he never tried to resist.

Roman was kissing back. It was so good.

"Mom is never here. Nobody is around here, ever. Nobody will know." Dean bit Roman's lower lip, "You can visit me here and have fun."

Roman's hands were softly stroking Dean's back. "You want to be my lover?"

"I want to be whatever you want if you keep putting that cock inside of me," Dean smirked.

"The answer is no. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'll find a way to fix it." Roman kept saying no yet he was still holding Dean's waist.

Roman's cell phone ringed. Dean rolled his eyes. The Samoan let the teenager go and Dean didn't even put his briefs, he just left the bedroom, naked.

"Roman where the fuck are you?" Sarah was angry, "I need you to help me with my stuff."

"What stuff?" Roman said kinda annoyed.

"Are you kiddin' me?" She yelled, "You know I have to go to Hawaii for the mental health conference I was invited two months ago!"

Roman totally forgot this issue. She has to go to Maui for one week and they had planned to go together. But Roman began to work in the school. He was staying.

"Roman?"

"I was dissociating… I got lost." Roman softly said.

"It was a random thing or something triggered it? Have you been taking your medicine?" She asked.

"Stress, you know. Sometimes is difficult to handle my mood. I hope this feeling decreases with time." Roman.

"I'll have to go this weekend. I'll call you during my trip. I don't want you having panic attacks. It is very difficult to reassure yourself when you are like this, even I spend a lot of time trying to calm you down."

"Don't worry is not that bad. I'll be fine. I'm going home now. I'm sorry I forgot about your conference." Roman sounded regretful.

"Is okay. We still have this week to work on this issue. I need to be sure you're gonna be fine by yourself."

Roman hung up the phone and looked up. Dean was leaning against the door, the teenager had Roman's pants in his hand, apparently already clean. The boy's gaze was scrutinizing. Roman was not sure how much the boy had heard of his conversation with his fiancée. Nor was he interested in giving any explanation.

However, Dean didn't mention a word about that conversation, "You can get dress and go."

"Now you're making me feel like I used you and tossed you." Roman took the pants.

"You're not dumping me, Roman." The way Dean said it, there was not room for doubts.

The auburn haired teenager smirked.

"How are you going to school tomorrow?" Roman changed the topic.

"In my bike."

"Your bike is useless."

"That's not my bike. That piece of trash have been there for years."

Roman sighed, "You fooled me."

"Now, I don't need to do that anymore. You're mine Roman." Again the astonishing confidence.

Dean walked toward Roman and leaned his body onto him. Roman smelled so good. Dean purred.

"I'm yours to take me. You want to take me…"

Little fucker. Roman was unable to properly reason when Dean did this.

"I can't commit myself to you. I'm getting married." Hopefully this would make Dean realize the truth.

"I can share you for now. While I don't have to see other people putting their hands on you I'll be fine. Just keep her away from me," Dean said. "C'mon. Say yes…"

Dean wrapped his arms on Roman's neck and then one of his legs on Roman's waist. The Samoan led his hands to Dean's butt and lifted him. Dean wrapped the other leg. Dean was licking Roman earlobe so softly.

"Say yes… nobody will know."

"I can't do this. I'm not like this. I can't handle a double life. My fiancée and her family deserve better."

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself." Dean tightened the grip on his legs, "But your cock says otherwise."

"I don't know what you are doing to me… I know this thing with you makes me a pervert. If we keep doing this, I'll also be a cheater. My mind is going to explode."

"Is not," Dean's voice was like silk, "I know how to make you feel good. How to control this panic attacks or whatever is happening inside that pretty head of yours. Say yes…"

"No, Dean… No."

Dean was sucking Roman's neck so softly. "Say yes."

A moan, "Dean no… you don't know how fucked up I am. I'm no good for you."

Dean grinded their cocks and moaned, "I'm sure I'm as fucked up as you are and I'm no good for you either. But you know what? I don't care. You're mine, I already claimed you. Say yes…"

The teenager looked at Roman straight in the eyes. The baby blue gems so focused on those gray ones, "Say yes, Roman."

And this sounded more like a commandment than a plea.

"Yes…" Roman's voice was so weak, almost imperceptible.

"Sweet! Now, fuck me again and you can go."

Roman threw Dean on the tiny old bed and began to undress again.

 **...**

"You look happy today." Seth was thoughtful. Dean definitely was hiding something.

"Why is so weird that I am happy. I don't deserve to be fucking happy?" Dean hissed.

"Well, I know you. You are usually this happy when you're doing some dirty deed."

Dean smirked. "Very dirty, Sethie."

They were outside the school. It was very early, the other students would arrive soon. Then, a red Mercedes parked. A women got out of the car. Dean recognized her. It was Seth's sister, Sarah. Roman also got out of the same car. Sarah immediately clung of her fiancé. It was disgustingly sweet. She was all over him and that was a show.

"That bitch." Dean growled. "I don't know what Roman sees in your sister. She's not even beauty!"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Don't call her like that!"

"And she's also a bitch because you are here just a few meters away and she totally ignores you." Dean was pissed af.

Seth wanted to argue but he knew Dean was right. Sarah would ignore him.

"Your family is not that rich and she is not the successful psychologists she pretends to be. How could she get a car like that?" Dean was still watching Roman.

"Roman is millionaire. Well, his family is. He bought her the car."

"What!" Dean was astonished, "Why a rich, handsome man is working in this shitty school?"

Because of his mental health. His family prefers him in a quiet job and being controlled by my sister. Seth thought.

"Because he likes teaching and doesn't really care about money." He said instead.

Sarah left the place and she didn't acknowledge Seth's existence. Roman was tightening his clothes. Dean power walked toward his teacher. Seth was astounded.

"What the fuck was that?" And boy Dean was angry.

"That is my fiancée. I told you I'm engaged." Was Roman's answer.

Fortunately, nobody was around. Just Seth.

Dean pulled Roman by one of his arms. "I told you I would be fine with this if you keep her away from me. Now you're rubbing her existence on my face."

Was Dean throwing a jealously tantrum?

"I am not rubbing anything. I just can't kick her out because you are an immature brat." He said as he releases his arm of Dean's grip.

"I told you. You're mine!" Dean said as he pushed Roman so hard that the Samoan almost fell on the floor.

Roman narrowed his eyes and see finally noticed Seth. Roman was getting all nervous.

"You're not playing that dumb nervous shit again." Dean claimed.

Roman didn't say a word and he walked toward the school. Some students were arriving. Dean was about to follow him and Seth stopped his friend.

"What was this all about? Why are you yelling at Roman?"

"Because yesterday after school, we spent all the afternoon fucking on my bed." Dean was still angry, "And you can swear he's not dumping me like I am some dirty sock. Much less he's rubbing that bitch on my face. I'll teach him a lesson."

"Are you fucking kiddin' me?" Seth was indignant, "I don't believe a word. I don't!"

"I don't care what you believe, Seth!" Dean smiled slightly, "You're just jealous because you have this big crush on him. The ball has been in your yard for years and you never made a move. Now I stomped inside that yard and claimed him as mine. And neither your sister nor you are going to change that!"

 **…**

It was lunch time. Seth was angry and he ignored Dean the entire day he was eating alone in some spot away for the cafeteria. Dean was in some corner, talking with one of the baddest guys at school: Baron Corbin.

"You own me money Ambrose!" Baron was very angry.

"I am broke." Dean said as he keep watching at Roman that was eating alone.

"There's no more coke for you, then. Still owe me 50 dollars." Baron was angry, "And you're paying me."

Roman noticed the whole interaction. The Samoan was pissed. This was interesting. Maybe he could kill two birds with the same shot.

"I don't have money so we can… you know use other ways to pay my debts." And Dean ran one of his fingers on Baron's chest.

"That's interesting… You're a good fuck after all." Baron pursed his lips. "See ya in the bathrooms in the most distant part of the school. And be sure to do something very remarkable."

"You bet I will." Dean smirked.

Baron slapped him in the ass and Dean felt it, Roman was as angry as he was in the morning. Dean watched his teacher and he sucked his finger. Then he smirked and left the place.

Dean was walking toward the bathroom as was stopped by Roman.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roman was watching around to be sure no one was watching them.

"I owe him money. I have no money, so we agreed another way to honor my debts." Dean smirked.

"Will you let him fuck you?" Roman's gaze reflected the flame of the hells.

"Fuck me in the ass. Or fuck my mouth. Maybe gag me and slap me. I don't care. I'll enjoy it for sure." Dean licked his lips.

Roman gripped him by the arm. It was savage. Dean smirked even more.

"You're a slut."

"Oh yes I am. I can't say a word about that bitch touching you. You can't say shit about me being fucked by every man in this place."

Roman released Dean. "She's my fiancée I can't change my life."

"I'm a slut. I am not chang-"

Roman pushed Dean and almost threw him inside an empty room and locked the door. Dean smirked and licked is lips.

"I like you angry."

Then, they kissed each other. Soon they were making out against the wall.

"I don't want to see you whoring yourself. At least not in front of me." Roman growled. He was still pissed.

"Well, then I don't want to see you with that bitch."

Roman bit one of Dean's shoulders. The teenager moaned.

"Deal. How much money you owe him?" Roman demanded.

"Fifty..."

Roman took the money off his wallet. "Here, you have 200. Pay the money and don't let him touch you!"

"Fuck daddy. You're the best."

Then, Dean was in his knees sucking Roman. And that was even better than the previous blowjob.

"You're really into this bdsm stuff." Roman whined.

Dean increase the pace as he made Roman cum inside his mouth. The teenager swallowed everything.

"Totally," Dean unzipped his pant and grabbed his hard cock. He needed release. "Gag me, tie me, belt me, choke me... whatever you want, I'll do it."

Roman licked his lips watching Dean pleasuring himself. The teenager was moaning as he speed the pace of pace of his hand around his hard length.

"Roman... Oh Roman yes."

"Yes, baby boy. I'll fuck you so hard."

Dean was squirming in pleasure.

"Come for me my little slut."

"Oh yes daddy."

Dean came so hard. Roman took his hands and sucked and licked the warm cum.

"You drive me crazy, Dean." Roman said as they kissed.

"You're mine Roman. You're fucking mine and I'm trapping you between my legs. You're mine." Dean was kissing his lover so hard.

"You're mine too so better if you behave, or I will punish you." Roman was so responsive.

"Mmm I want to be punished. I want you to do whatever you want with my body. Even the dirtiest and the most pervert things your mind can conjure. Do it."

"Oh, I will baby boy. I will."

That morning, their fates were sealed.

* * *

 **Let's hope that Roman wins in the ppv tonight and after all the things that have happened to him, the crowd behave with decency. I think they won't, but as always, I'm here hoping people change.**

 **Thank you so much for the support you have shown to this story. Let me know your thoughts and feelings about this episode and the fic so far. Dean and Roman both seem to be very possessive. And both claim to be fucked up. What do you think about Sarah and Seth? How do you think the relationship between Dean and Roman will develop?**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with reviews, favs and follows. This is what encourages us to keep writing for you.**

 **Apologies for my grammar** :(


	5. 2-1

"You look so good like this." Roman's voice was so deep.

Dean moaned. That was all he could do since he was gagged. His naked body squirming in pleasure as Roman put the dildo in and out of his tight hole. Dean's hands were tied as well as his feet.

Roman ran a finger on Dean's hard leaking length. The teenager moaned louder. The Samoan teacher sucked his finger.

"You taste so good. You want me to touch that wet dick, don't ya?" Roman's voice was soft like silk.

Dean eagerly nodded.

Roman smirked and slapped Dean's butt. Then, he increased the pace of the vibrator.

Dean squirmed again moaning even louder. Roman was also naked and he was stroking his hard dick. Dean's eyes were glued to Roman's crotch.

"You want this dick in your mouth?" Roman asked as he walked closer the younger man.

Dean nodded as he kept watching Roman's dick as it was the last source of water in the middle of the desert.

Roman presented his dick to Dean and the tied teenager was trying to crawl to Roman's dick. After a few moments, Dean finally reached Roman and he stroked his face against the hard length.

"You are so beautiful, Dean."

Roman took off the gag and Dean looked at him and smiled. Dean was in total submission. He looked so naïve. The teenager licked his lips.

"Sir, can I suck your dick?" Dean moaned.

Fuck! Roman's cock was even harder at the sight. He was going straight to hell for all this thing with a teenager and at this moment he didn't care. Dean was so fucking irresistible.

Roman pulled the soft unruly hair forcing Dean to face him.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours and enjoy my little one."

Dean didn't waste any time and was sucking hard.

"So eager." Roman kept the deadly grip on Dean's hair as he fucked that swollen mouth. "So needy."

Dean lifted his ass and Roman was rimming the dildo again. It was such a sexy sight. Nobody ever had made something like this for him. Dean was awakening something unknown and amazing on Roman.

"Just like that my little slut."

A moan

"I'm gonna."

Dean moaned louder and sucked harder. Roman's body squirmed in pleasure as Dean was milking his cock. The teenager was watching Roman's intense orgasm. The warm cum filled his mouth and Dean eagerly swallowed.

Roman pulled off, watching the thin rope of saliva and cum going to Dean's mouth to his dick. Some of the white sperm was spilling out of Dean's mouth. The teenager was breathing hard.

Roman was now fucking Dean with the dildo. The teenager was moaning out of control.

"Touch my dick, Sir."

"Nah!" Roman snorted, "You will cum only by the pleasure in this tight ass."

Roman was fucking him faster. Watching the sex toy appearing and disappearing in Dean's hole. Dean was growling now.

"Yes, sir. Faster."

Another slap. Roman fucked Dean as fast as he could and the younger man was a quivering mass. He squirmed even more and with a deep howl Dean climaxed hard.

Roman was mesmerized watching Dean surrendering in the waves of ecstasy. His hands and feet still tied and his ass filled with a dildo.

"I'd wish I could take a pic of you like this." Roman muttered.

"Do it. Take a pic of how ruined you left me. Then make a video of you fucking my ass so hard. So you can see me before fucking that bitch and you will think her used pussy is my tight ass."

Dean was still tied. Roman slapped him harder than before. Dean yelled in pain.

"What the fuck!" Dean complained.

"You need to behave, brat." Roman glared at Dean, "I don't want to speak about my fiancée or my personal life. Stop this crap, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok, but deep down you know I'm right. Com'on! Take that pic of me like this."

Dean crawled toward his teacher and he rubbed his face over Roman's spent dick.

"Take a pic of me, with a dildo still in my ass. While I'm here trying to wake up you big dick for other round."

"This is a bad idea." Roman mumbled.

"Every single thing we do together is a bad idea, yet we keep going. I want a video of me riding your dick. Of you fucking my ass. A close up of my face as you fuck my mouth. I can even make a peep show for you."

Roman's member was responding to Dean's bold words. Dean knew it. He was here, tied with a dildo on his ass, yet it was him who was in control of the entire thing. Roman was his slave and Dean was enjoying the feeling of power he had over the older man.

Even if Roman was the one fucking, possessing, taking. Dean was the real master here.

"You'll be my ruin, Dean." Roman softly said.

"And you'll be mine. But first I want you to ruin my body. Nobody will never make you feel the things I will. Now be a nice guy and obey."

"Why can't I resist your seduction?" Roman's voice sounded needy.

"Because I am the only one that can set you free. That bitch is holding you. And I am your liberator. They think they know you. But in this little time I am knowing you better than all of them. We are the same, two sides of the same coin." Dean was being serious in his statement.

"The yin and the yang," Roman softly said.

"Yes. You belong to me now and I'm all yours. You can feel it don't ya?"

Roman nodded.

"You are the owner of my body. I am the owner of your soul. It's perfect. We're perfect together."

"We are Dean. I can't escape. I don't want to. I belong to you." Roman softly said.

"Then obey, big man. Satisfy all your needs with me. Do whatever you need to feel better."

Roman nodded again. Then looked for his phone and began to take those pics as he wanted.

 **…**

"Are you talking to me again?" Dean faked a smile.

"Dean you need to realize what you are doing." Seth seemed worried.

They were eating in a lonely spot at the cafeteria. The other students were ignoring them as always.

"Of course I know what I am doing." Dean smirked. "I'm enjoying my life and I'm making Roman enjoy his. Everything is fine."

"For now. But Roman is not stable. He needs help and supervision and you can't do that."

"So your sister, the gold digger is supposedly supervising Roman." Dean scoffed. "I'm doing a better job."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seth was livid, "This is not funny at all. You think you can control Roman but you can't."

"You're just envious." Dean was getting angry, "Roman has been close to you for years, yet as the fucking coward you are, you never tried to seduce him."

"He's the fiancé of my sister!" Seth pointed.

"And what?" Dean narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that bitch is no good for him." Dean smirked in understanding, "You do know she's not good for him but you said nothing because you were waiting to be old enough to claim Roman. And what better than let your sister to warm your trophy, til you were old enough. I guess that engagement killed your plans."

"You know nothing, Dean!" Seth was wide eyed, "You think all of us have everything calculated like you. It's not like that.

"You can't deny you have a big crush on Roman."

"I am not denying it." Seth admitted.

"You see... is pure envy. You should be the one enjoying that big dick instead of me. But you are a coward and now you can't stand the fact that I am a real threat for your plans. Sorry, you will have to find a new crush." Dean mocked.

"And that's the big difference between you and me, Dean." Seth was deadly serious now, "You are here, seducing your teacher to fulfill some sick fantasy. You just want pleasure. I love him."

"Love?" Dean was astonished.

"Yes, love." Seth looked at Dean straight in the eyes. "I've known Roman for 3 years. I know what he likes, how he feels. I know what's going on inside his head. And because I love him, I never tried to seduce him as you kindly said. Because do what you are doing would mean destroy his life, his career. It's been more difficult for him than for other people to get what he gets now. To achieve his goals. I love him and I would never ruin his life, involving myself with him. You just want a cheap fuck even if that ends destroying him."

"Or maybe you had not tried anything because you can't seduce a man like him."

"If I wish I would had do the same thing you are doing," Seth said this with confidence, "You're nothing special. You're just whoring yourself around. Is not like you are smart enough to seduce a older man. Roman has issues and that makes him easy to manipulate. And that's what you are doing. But you have no idea what's going on with Roman. And when you realize it the truth. You will move to a new target, leaving him shattered. I love him. That's why I beg you to leave this thing. Let him go. Don't destroy his life just because you think he's hot."

Dean watched as his food. Now he didn't have any wish to keep eating. He wanted to argue with Seth but he had no idea what to say.

"He's enjoying the things we're doing. With me he's free as he has never been before. Yes, you and that bitch know everything about him, but you know what? I'm sure there are things that even with all the years you've been around him, you don't know. And I am not telling you."

Dean was angry now and he left Seth alone. He didn't want to stay close to his friend. Seth followed him.

"Dean please you need to understand. I don't want to lose you. You are my only friend. But I love Roman. I've known him for years and I don't want to see him destroyed by you. If someone discovers this things between you and him. You'll be the victim and he'll end in jail. This is what you really want?"

"Of course not." was Dean's answer, "So you should shut your fucking mouth if you love him that much. I'm pretty sure I am not saying shit about us, you should do the same."

"You know what? I will talk to him. I need to convince him to let you go. Even with all his problems, he's an adult and maybe he can see the truth and realize that this thing with you will only be a disgrace for him. "Seth softly said.

"I will tell you this just one more time. Stay away from my relationship with Roman. You are my friend and all... but if you stick your nose in my business I will stomp over you. Roman is mine. And better if you get used to it because I am not giving up, much less I am letting him go. He's fucking mine and if you want to be my friend. Better if you take care of yorr business and stay the fuck away from mine."

"Dean please. Roman has issues." Seth insisted.

"Roman is being held by your sister and I'll set him free. I'm sorry if I have the courage to do what you don't dare to do. You lost your chance and I am not being manipulated by you and your story of sacrifice for love. Roman is mine and better if you prepare your sister for what's coming. I don't like to share my belongings so I am not sharing Roman with her for a long time. And I am not letting anyone not even you to stand between Roman and me. You want to be my friend? Don't you ever talk to me about my relationship with Roman."

Seth was fighting back tears, "You can't be this selfish."

"And you can't be this dense, Seth. Speak to me when you are in a better mood and when you stop trying to ruin the only good thing I've ever had in my life."

This said, Dean left the cafeteria. He fucking needed Roman now. Seth spoke a lot about his selfishness and he never tried to ask about his feelings. Dean didn't want to talk about that anyways. Roman was more important. If they would be the disgrace for the other, as Seth pointed, then so be it. Nothing could be done at this point. None of them would give up. No matter the risks or the consequences.

Dean knocked the door of Roman's office. The Samoan opened and Dean immediately got in and locked the door. The teenager seemed desperate.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman took Dean's chin.

"You won't leave me Roman."

And for the first time, Dean was showing weakness.

"Of course not." Roman hugged his student, "I know this is wrong. I know I am taking advantage of you."

Dean looked at his teacher with intensity, "You're not! I am doing this on my own will. You're not the first adult I've fucked. But you are the only one that I care. Don't fucking leave me!"

"I won't leave, Dean." Roman said as he tighten the embrace. "You have no idea how much I need you. Even if this relationship ruin my life. I am not leaving you."

"I need you now Roman." Dean whined.

Roman closed the windows and took the things off his desk. Then he softly laid Dean on it.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, little one." Roman was taking off Dean's jeans.

"Yes… I need you."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far. Thanks for your interest in this new fic.**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews. I hope I can update my fics on Wednesday.**


	6. 2-2

Sarah had go to the airport in the morning for her conference in Hawaii. Roman couldn't help her because he had to go to school. Roman was scratching the mark on his chest. Dean had bitten him so hard. Roman knew the teenager had done that on purpose. Dean didn't even tried to hide his dislike for Sarah and he marked Roman because he knew he couldn't have sex with his fiancée while he had that mark. She would notice it. And it worked. Roman said he was tired and distressed and Sarah seemed to believe his lies or maybe she wasn't even interested.

Roman shook his head. Dean was so fucking possessive, demanding, bossy. And for some reason Roman wasn't scared of those traits in the teenager. Dean knew what he wanted and went for it no matter what. But sometimes it was dangerous, like the fucking bitten on his chest. Dean was in a silent competition with Sarah and Roman was unable to control Dean…

Because he was unable to control his own self.

Now he was watching his reflection in the mirror. He was attractive, he knew it. He was the kind of man that women and men needed to look twice, needed to follow with their gazes. It wasn't like that some years ago

Roman didn't remember that part of his life. He had mostly forgotten about those facts. He didn't need to remember about those stuffs, anyways so he never tried to face those forgotten memories. Whatever that happened in that period of time before he awoken in a hospital bed, was forgotten, lost in the tumultuous sea of his memories, his mind that was like a labyrinth, sometimes he could not get out of his thoughts, he felt trapped and alone. That was the beginning of his episodes of depersonalization. He had anxiety and was kinda depressive, but it wasn't that bad… until those forgotten days of his life. And he was gladly of not remember those stuffs. He could still remember other things. Painful things about his teenage years.

 _Roman was in a private high school with rich kids like him. All of them fighting to be and look cool. All of them succeeding because they have the resources to get their goals. Everyone but him. He was rich and would have the same weapons to fight, but had a big disadvantage. He had social anxiety, and not the typical anxiety you feel in your teenage years. This was something else._

 _It didn't help his cause the fact he wasn't physically attractive. He was this big kid and people never noticed him, even with his obvious size. In that time, Roman didn't look like his current self. His six pack was a chubby round belly. His strong legs were soft and plump. His face was weird, too. He had a weird haircut, everything about Roman was weird. He was tall, so nobody liked to really mess with him, physically. They didn't like him in a personal level. He was alone and he was sad because of that. He didn't want to be like that, but it was useless to keep trying to fit._

 _He didn't have the natural charm to pull friends. So he was a loner. And not by chose, he did want to be like the others, to fit, to have friends and belong to a group. But he knew he had zero social abilities. Sometimes he just daydreamed with a different life, when he was accepted and even successful. When he had a lot friends and was part of a group of people that noticed him. Friends that worry about his situation and helped him to going to difficult phases. Like the other kids had. But no matter how hard he tried. It never happened._

 _At high school, he made friends with a kid named Cody. Cody was the one to get close to him, because Roman wasn't trying to make friends anymore. Roman had been happy thinking he finally found someone who liked him. Soon he noticed that this so called friend just got close to him when he needed a person to vent. Cody was having problems and wanted attention so he befriend Roman and talked about him, Roman always listened and tried to support him._

 _Then, Roman thought it was time to vent his problems but Cody was more interested in being the center of the attention so usually he listened to Roman but quickly stirred the topic to him again. He was his only friend so Roman didn't said a word and stop trying to speak about his problems, soon their friendship were all about Cody. Some days went by and Cody became friends with other kids, cool kids and began to vent to them and… Oh surprise! Cody listened to this kids vent to him too, it was an equal interchange of happiness, worries and sadness. Not even similar to the friendship he shared with Roman._

 _Roman watched how his friendship with Cody didn't last more than a month, because Cody was more interested in be part of the group of cool kids. Sometimes Cody talked to him, when he had a little free time and he just said a few words because he was dragged again for his new friends and forgot about Roman immediately. Then Cody talked to him once a week, just a few words and go away, happy with the attention of the really cool people. The Samoan teenager resigned himself to his fate and just disappeared from Cody's life. And what hurt the most was that Cody didn't even notice it._

 _One day Roman found a love letter on his locker. He thought it was some kind of bad joke and ignored the thing, still he kept the letter. Then, it became a daily thing. A love letter with a description of himself as a beautiful, smart and sensitive person. He kept those too. It was almost a month and Roman had kept all the letters. He knew this would be some cruel joke but he didn't care. The letters made him feel wanted and it was a cool thing._

 _The last letter was in his locker._

 _ ***** See you at the gym in the last yard at 11._

 _It was the same handwriting. Roman spent the entire morning thinking about this. He didn't know who this person was. It is was a boy or a girl. Roman wanted him to be a boy. Girls were fine, but he liked boys more. Even if this was suspicious, he went to the gym. He entered in the place and then he saw him. It was something totally out of this world._

 _It was a very handsome teenager. He knew who it was. Wade Barret. Wade was the dreamy man of every girl in the school and a few guys too. Oh boy if this had the 'bad teenager movie' written all over. Roman was collected, he walked two or three steps towards this guy. The handsome boy smiled warmly and for a moment Roman smiled back. They shared an intense stare and when Wade got close to him, Roman ran away._

 _It was too much. This had to be a cruel joke and Roman wouldn't be the next laughing stock. He couldn't be there._

Roman shook his head. He didn't need to remember this. He focused on his new life. He was getting better. He liked his work. He was stable. He wasn't going to that place of his life anymore. His mind all but forgotten Wade and he knew it was for a good reason so he wasn't thinking about him. Still Roman was doubtful. He had these vague memories about Wade and in the little fragments, Wade was just a cool and handsome guy. Wade made him feel good, loved. But it was a memory so vague, almost unreal.

Roman shook his head again and went to the school. He needed to stop thinking about his past and focus on the present.

 **…**

Roman was on his office grading some papers. Someone knocked the door. Roman smiled thinking that maybe it could be Dean. The Samoan opened the door and there was Seth.

"We need to talk." Seth quietly said.

Roman nodded and closed the door.

"You want to talk about Dean, don't you?" Roman knew Seth was aware of his relationship with Dean.

The Samoan closed his eyes and just let himself fall on his seat.

"Please, focus on me Roman. I don't want you to be stressed. I'm here because I'm worried."

"You're worried about Sarah." Roman whispered.

"I'm worried about you." Seth firmly said.

Roman opened his eyes. He was puzzled.

"I know my sister, and at this point I'm sure you know her even better. I don't need to be worried about her. It's about you I'm worried. Because I know Dean."

"You don't have to be worried, Seth." The last thing Roman wanted was speak about his lover with the brother of his fiancée.

"I have. And not because Sarah is my sister. God knows I wanted to talk about her with you some months ago. Before your engagement. I think now is too late for that. But is not too late to talk about Dean. Dean is my friend and believe I really love him but he's problems."

"Do you love Dean?" Roman narrowed his eyes.

Seth almost rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of love. He's my only friend. This is a friendly thing," Seth explained.

"How can you know that? You are a teenager and maybe…"

Seth shook his head, "Because I know what love is. I feel it and not toward Dean."

Even if Seth was just a teenager. He was way more mature than kids his age. And Roman knew Seth was being honest. He felt relieved too. He didn't like the idea of someone else in love with Dean. And that also scared him. Roman crossed his arms and waited for Seth to finish his speech.

"You need someone who can support you. Someone who loves you enough to not risk your career and life because he's horny. He's going to ruin your life and I feel like is my duty to at least warn you."

If this wasn't Seth speaking, Roman would have snapped. But Seth was a good kid. Roman really appreciated him. He wasn't threatening to reveal his secret. And this boy should be trying to hurt him because of his sister.

"You portray Dean as the bad guy here. Believe me, if this secret comes to light, he will be the victim, because he is the victim here. I'm the adult." Roman admitted embarrassed.

"The, why don't you leave him?" Seth's gaze was full of concern.

"And you think I have not been thinking about that?" Roman's body language changed, he was moving his hands kinda erratically. "Every night I go to sleep thinking in end this affair. I want to. Then, the most I think about it. The most desperate I became. It's like… like I need him and I know I'm a selfish bastard and I'm ruining a teenager and I just can't!"

"You're not ruining anything. Dean has ruined more people than you could suspect." Seth said firmly, "If you can't be away from him then… Why don't you try to cool off things between you and he and you can still resume the relationship in one year. When Dean turns 18."

"I can't wait one year. I can hardly wait the next morning. I need him. I don't know what is wrong with me? Is like he triggered something inside of me and just the thought of him away from me makes me feel desperate. I just can't Seth."

Roman couldn't help but imagine his life without Dean. His life was always the same, the same routine, the same schedule. Sarah said that was the best thing to keep him stable, zero changes. Always the same and it'll make him feel comfortable and safe. And it was truth. But Roman still felt like that was something missing. His life was colorless and sometimes felt nonsensical. Then, Dean stomped in his life and everything changed.

Yes, he was much more unstable in most things. But at the same time he was happy. When he was with Dean he felt safe and he didn't experimented that feeling of anxiety and despair. It was weird, it was ridiculous that something forbidden and dangerous was making him feel anchored. At least while they had sex, Roman felt that finally his body and mind connected, because his entire being was focused in only one thing: Dean. It were those moments when Roman felt complete, a feeling really oblivious to him.

Now he couldn't just let go that feeling. No matter how selfish it was, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Dean was his and he will pay the consequences of this nonsense. Nothing cared more than Dean. Not even Sarah.

"So you will marry my sister and keep Dean as your lover. You think, you of all people can do something like that?" Seth was getting anxious too, "This is ridiculous. Just look at you. I mention these facts and you all nervous."

"I don't want to marry her. I don't… please…" Roman was trying to focus his gaze.

"Then you need to stop this!" Seth insisted. "Leave Dean. You won't be able to keep a double life. And is unfair anyways. This make you a bad person and."

"You think I don't know that!" Roman literally yelled. "I don't want any of this… I don't even know if this is real.. It is?"

"Omg this is a panic attack?" Seth was scared. "Omg I triggered this. I'm sorry."

Seth saw Roman through a panic attack just twice. Both times Sarah was with him and one of them he also dissociated and Sarah spent almost one hour calming him and assuring him he was real. He even had to lay and rest because it was too much.

"This is a nightmare?"

"Fuck. This is not a common panic attack. He's dissociating." Seth said to himself. "Maybe is not that bad. Other times he just need to focus and be reassured."

"This is not real… this can't be."

"Or maybe this time is worst because is a panic attack plus dissociation."

Seth hugged Roman. He didn't know what to do. Roman was trembling.

"I don't like you… I don't like her… I don't like myself!"

Seth knew he has to call Sarah and even with that this would end so bad. The entire school would see Roman like this and the kids will use this against him. It would be even worse. Someone was knocking on the door.

"I am not here." Roman was ranting.

"You are here Roman." Seth tried to calm his teacher.

"Mr. Reigns. It's me Dean!" Dean's voice echoed in the room.

"Dean." Roman tensed his body.

Seth was horrified. Not even his sister had this kind of power over Roman. Seth let Roman go and opened the door. Dean entered and Seth locked it again.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Dean looked at Seth with the flames of the hell on his blue eyes.

Dean immediately hugged Roman. "Hey babe, everything is fine. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm scared. I think one of this days I could never go back to reality. It feels like… like..."

Dean was trying to sooth Roman, "It's okay Ro. This time at least you can talk. You see it's me. I'm here. I'm real. You are too…"

Roman finally moved his arms and held Dean tight. "Yeah, I can feel your body. You're really here, so I am."

"Yes. You are." Dean led his face in front of Roman's face. "Look into my eyes. What color do you see?"

"Blue, like the sea." Roman was calmed now.

"Now you see this is real?"

"Yes," Roman nodded.

"You're still scared?" Dean softly stroke the face of the handsome teacher.

"Yes. But I'm feeling better. I thought I was going to lose it. That everyone will notice that…"

"Look into my eyes. Don't think about that okay. I don't want you to have a panic attack again. Just think of me. I'm here." Dean smiled.

Roman smiled back, "Yes you are."

Roman also held Dean's face and crashed his lips against the teenager's.

Nor Dean neither Roman cared about their bystander. Seth was amazed. This was something unheard of. Dean had calmed Roman in just a few moments. This could be something good but at the same time it was bad. Dean has complete control over Roman.

Roman and Dean were kissing softly. It was a mechanical movement but it was working. Roman wasn't trembling. His breath rate seemed normal. He was responding to the kiss just as always. Dean smiled in the kiss. He never said it but he panicked when see Roman losing his senses like this. He was also glad to know he could help.

They let go and in that moment, both remembered about Seth. The other teenager was in awe.

"I'm pretty sure you caused all of this," Dean accused.

"No, Dean, no." Roman was trying to calm Dean now.

"I just want to help you. The both of you." Seth wanted to cry.

"Then leave us be." Dean softly said, "I have nothing against you. You really like me as a friend. Just leave us alone."

Seth nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

The bell rang.

"We lost the lunch hour. Now I'm gonna be hungry." Dean said.

"Go to your classroom. I will buy you whatever you want to eat after school, Dean." Roman softly ran his hand on Dean's hip.

Dean smiled. "I like that."

Both kids left the office.

Dean just walked a few meters away from the office and he snapped. He almost dragged Seth to an empty corridor.

"I told you Seth. Don't fucking stick your nose on my business with Roman" Dean was livid.

Seth didn't show fear, "You're right Dean. I am not going to stick my nose on your business. The only thing I beg to you is that please, take care of him. Don't ruin his life. Be careful."

"You really love him." This wasn't a question.

"Yes, Dean. I really love him. And whatever this feeling you and he are sharing is. Seems to be as strong as my love for him. Just please."

"I don't want to ruin his life, Seth. I just…" Dean didn't know what to say.

"If you need help. You can tell me. I'll help you both. I am not saying anything to my family." Seth softly said, "Still… he's gonna be stressed because he has to marry my sister."

"He doesn't have to and you know that. You know she's no good for him." Dean claimed. "I will make her go away. I will do whatever I need to set him free."

"This is not just about you shooing away people that would want Roman. This is about his entire family and his mental illness. All this situation can fuck up his life. Dean, this is really complicated. You are here thinking that you can do whatever you want and you can't." Seth was being totally honest here.

"I can and I will! I don't want to lose him, Seth. I am not losing him. He's mine and I will do whatever I need to do to get rid of people trying to separate us." Dean said firmly, "Even if that person is you, your sister or whoever that dares to lay his eyes on Roman."

"Are you listening to yourself? This is what I am afraid of?" Seth was worried, "However, I know my sister. She's not letting Roman go. She has her life planned with Roman and she always gets what she wants."

"Then she will face the consequences." Dean wasn't playing.

Seth got a little scared. He just stayed still as he watched his friend walking to the classroom. Sometimes Dean scared him. The way he referred to Roman like he was his owner, was weird. However, Seth couldn't deny the fact that Dean genuinely worried about Roman. He even calmed him.

Maybe he was overreacting about the entire situation.

* * *

 **I just noticed this is the first chapter with no sex D:**

 **Well, I was trying to explain Roman's illness, in Spanish I would had make an essay about the entire situation, but is difficult to do it in other language. So, I just hope I could actually make some sense in the way I portrayed this thing. I apologize if I couldn't succeed.**

 **Let me know what you think. This fic is probably my less reviewed. So yeah, if you are enjoying this let me know because that's the motivation I need to keep going.**

 **And remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews.**


	7. Chapter 3

_[Chapter Three]_  
 _Across darkened skies, I travelled without a light_  
 _I sank in the well of my mind_  
 _Too deep, never to be found_

 _I can't remember..._  
 _How could you be so vain..._

 _Tell me that past times won't die..._  
 _Tell me that old lies are alive_  
 _Love that expired too long time ago_  
 _Kills me, it thrills me..._

 **...**

"We need to stop being bold. This is dangerous," Roman was panting.

"Is not." Dean said between hard kisses.

They were inside a small room where the janitor keeps the cleaning utensils. This was stupid, dangerous… exciting. Dean seemed to have more than two hands because he was touching and squeezing everything he could. Roman was hard, now how was he going to explain this. He needed to will his erection away, and that won't be easy.

"You need release…" Dean was pawing Roman's length.

"Someone is going to-"

And Roman couldn't talk because Dean was on his knees, sucking his teacher's cock.

 **…**

The kids were all the way to the basketball court for his weekly orientation class with Mr. Jericho and Miss James. Dean usually slept during that class to avoid the stupid speech about sex, he could even teach this class if he wanted. The 4 classrooms for the senior students were there. Dean was sat next to Seth since both kids were friends again.

"I hope you take seriously this talk." Mr. Jericho was trying to at least get to a couple of students. "You know the dangers about unsafe sex: like STD."

"Unwanted pregnancies!" Miss. James added.

"Well, at least Dean and Seth don't need to be worried about unwanted pregnancies," A student named Kenny shouted, "I don't think someone gets pregnant form behind."

A collective laughter erupted among students. Fucking kids always mocked of Dean and Seth because they weren't friends with other kids and only hung out with the other.

"Your mom thought that and look, she had you. No doubt why you are stupid since you were born from your mother's ass." Dean shouted back.

"Don't start Mr. Ambrose!" Miss James rolled her eyes.

"Kenny deserved that so I am not saying anything about." Mr. Jericho smiled.

"Kenny is already in a threesome with Max and Jeremy." A student named Kofi laughed, "The question is: Which of the three is the sub?"

Another collective laughter.

"I think Kenny is the omega." Another student, Ember, laughed.

"Lol Kenny the Omega!" Kofi was laughing hard.

"What is an omega?" Miss James was puzzled.

"Something you wouldn't understand because you're old." The captain of the cheerleader team, Alexa Bliss, bratty mocked her teacher.

It was a massive eye roll. Everyone knew Alexa hated Miss Mickie James more than she hated the rest of the teachers. But the most of the students hated Alexa more than they hated the teachers so…

"Don't listen to Alexa, Miss James." Naomi the captain of the swimming team spoke, "The ammonia of the dyes that Alexa uses to color her hair like unicorn vomit has burned her neurons."

The kids erupted in laughter.

"You dye your hair too Naomi!" Alexa yelled.

"I use natural products!" Naomi yelled back.

"Quiet… quiet… quiet!" Mr. Jericho shouted. "We need to focus in the class, kids!"

And then they began with the infamous talk about condoms. Miss James and Mr. Jericho gave the students several condoms. Some kids inflated and threw them onto the court. Others kept them, as it was Friday and would use them.

"You must learn how to use it." Mr. Jericho tried to continue the conversation.

"Many of us can give this class. We are senior students, nobody could be virgin around here." Kofi said.

"It depends on what kind of virginity you're talking about. Ahead or behind." Xavier laughed.

Mr. Jericho smiled. These guys were always the same, but for something he was the school counselor. He had patience for such things. After explaining how to use the small latex stuff with a fake penis and the teasing of many students who thought the fake penis to explain the class belonged to Mr. Jericho, the kids began to leave the courtyard. It was time for the last period at school and then go home.

Just leaving the courtyard, Roman was passing by and Miss James approached the handsome teacher.

"Roman. The next time we have to teach this class I want you to help us." She said cheerfully.

"I'm the history teacher. I don't think I would be useful for counseling or sex education." Roman apologized.

"Mr. Jericho is funny and all but… I'm sure girls would pay more attention if you are the one helping. You are very attractive." Mickie's smile was sinful.

Roman was wide-eyed. Mickie was flirting… in the middle of the school… in front of several students who still wandered around. It was then Roman looked around and there was Dean looking at him with the fire of hell in his eyes. Seth was speaking on Dean's ear as if trying to reassure him. Dean pushed Seth and ran away. Seth looked at Roman apologetically and ran behind Dean. Roman focused his eyes on his co-worker again.

"I need to go to my last class of the day. It's almost time to go home. And I need to call my fiancée too. I'm sorry I have to decline your offer. I won't be good help on your class." Roman smiled nervously.

Mickie thought Roman's nervousness was because of her flirting. She was making her hot coworker all bothered. She didn't knew Roman was nervous because of Dean.

"If sometime you need an advice. If things with your fiancée don't work as they would. You can vent to me. I'll be glad to help, Roman." She said as she kissed Roman's cheek and ran her hand softly on his hip.

Then, she left the courtyard.

 **…**

The bell rang and the students quickly left the classroom. It was time to go home. Roman was gathering his things and he heard the students laughing and others yelling. It was weird. He quickly gathered his stuff and went to the parking lot. The students were more noisy than usual. Roman made his way through the teenagers and then saw the reason for the commotion: Mickie's car was destroyed. The car had been hit with a baseball bat or maybe a hammer, the windows were broken. And also was written with spray paint the word 'WHORE' in bright red capital letters.

"Why do you all look at me like that?" Alexa complained in her usual bratty mode, "I didn't do it. Miss James said she checked her car before the counseling class and it was fine. And I was in that class and I was in Mr. Reigns' class in the last hour. Besides, I don't have the strength to do something like that, I could ruin my manicure."

"It's true Alexa was in my class." Roman said.

"You see," Alexa rolled her eyes.

"We should report this to the police." Mr. Jericho was horrified watching at Miss James' car.

"What kind of school is this that nobody realized someone was destroying a car?" A student made fun of the situation.

The students were taking pics and recording videos. Social networks would be all about Miss James' car. Roman was breathing hard. He knew who did this. He couldn't say a word about it. Roman's car wasn't in that parking lot. It was in the last one, because he was the new teacher. He walked as quickly as he could. He was nervous and upset, mostly upset. Dean was crazy.

Just arriving at the last parking lot and Dean was leaning on Roman's car. Roman pushed him off of the vehicle.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Roman hissed.

"That bitch deserved that. You're fucking engaged and she was throwing herself at you!" Dean hissed back.

"And what if she flirts with me? I wasn't going to sleep with her anyways." Roman clarified.

"And how can I know that? It wasn't difficult to make you fuck me. And you also like women so how can I know you won't be fucking that bitch just the way you fuck me!"

"Low your fucking voice, Dean!" Roman was even more nervous.

"I can't! I have enough with share you with that gold digger. I won't let any other bitch to try to steal what's mine!" Dean didn't care someone would hear him.

"Seth was right. You'll be my ruin." Roman said as he climbed inside his car.

Dean tried to get inside the vehicle and Roman pushed him outside. He locked the car.

"Are you leaving me here?" Dean claimed.

"I don't want to see you. I will have a fucking crisis right now if I stay near you and I can't go there. We're done!" Roman said as he started the car, leaving Dean alone in the middle of the last parking lot.

 **…**

Dean was dangerous and he had to go away of that boy. Roman could barely held himself enough to drive some miles away from school. He was in a lonely road. He had parked his car since he knew he would be unable to keep driving. He was locked inside, holding the steering wheel and trying to focus his mind. This time was even worse than previous. He was so fucking nervous and scared. His mind was so far away. He looked his reflection in the tiny mirror on his car. He didn't recognize that person. Weird was, still he knew he was inside his car, inside his body, inside his mess.

Roman didn't know how many hours he was like this. He was trembling and dissociating the most of the time. He finally managed to calm his own self. It wasn't the first time he did this by his own, but it was probably the hardest. He was hungry. He watched his phone and there was 40 missed calls, some of Sarah, some of Seth and 34 of Dean. Roman threw his phone at the back seat. It was darkening and he was still in the lonely road. He bought some fast food and ate while drove to his house.

He entered inside the place and took a time to rest on his couch. Then he went to take a bath. He was drying his hair and he looked his reflection in the mirror. He was relieved that he could actually recognize himself. He was the one in the reflection. He closed his eyes and breathe. He wrapped a fluffy towel around his hip and got outside the adjoining bathroom. Then he almost had a heart attack.

Was he dissociating again? Because this was totally unreal. There was a woman sat on his bed. She was with her back to him in such a way that the only thing Roman saw was her long reddish-blond hair. She wore a very tight red dress and she was didn't move. This woman was not Sarah, Seth's sister had black hair.

Roman walked very slowly and then realized that the hair was fake, it was a wig and apparently quite cheap. Roman came closer and almost fainted.

The supposed woman had very white skin. The dress was a much fitted red corset that emphasized the girl's thin waist and a very small and equally tight latex skirt. Her long legs were shaved and covered with red net nylon stockings. His feet with high red heels. Her breasts were too small... almost nonexistent, yet only sensuality surrounded this creature. The round, youthful face, full of life adorned by the most sinful and sexy smile Roman had ever seen.

Blood-red lipstick that matched the rest of her clothes. Eyes outlined in black. And her eyes blue as the sky. It was a totally hypnotizing sight.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? How?" Roman didn't know what to say.

"I have my means, sir," Her voice was a purr, "You said that we were done. I don't want to believe that is true. I know I was a bad girl Mr. Reigns. I was a very bad girl, but I want your forgiveness." The girl stood up and her pale arms wrapped her teacher's neck.

"You also like girls, don't you? You don't have to sleep with that bitch if you want a woman." The soft lips full of lipstick kissed Roman softly, "I can be a girl and you can fuck my tight pussy while you stimulate my clit."

"Dean... What are you... doing?" Roman could sketch that sentence with great difficulty.

Dean was softly touching Roman's crotch. "You see, you're all hard for your baby girl. Fuck me hard Mr. Reigns. Punish me for my bad behavior. Come on, say you forgive me."

Roman could not resist. It was impossible to resist. The Samoan finally take a detailed look at Dean. He was dressed like a woman, like a whore. And how a man dressed like this could be this sexy. And Dean was… Dean was sin, he was the forbidden fruit and Roman wanted to bite, taste and sin. His body so fucking youthful, a total temptation. All the things he would do with a cross-dressed Dean. The auburn-haired teenager was showing Roman a world he didn't know and now he had tasted it, he couldn't let go.

Roman gripped the pert ass of his student. The way Dean moaned could be described as pornographic. The teenager bite his lower lip. That red lipstick was hypnotizing Roman. The Samoan ran a hand on Dean's tights inside the skirt. He felt silk and lace.

Dean unzipped his skirt and it fell to the floor, revealing the complete lingerie. A tiny lace thong that barely covered his hard dick. Red as the rest of Dean's clothes. Dean boldly stroked his hard leaking length. The tiny fabric damped with precum. Roman was mesmerized, watching the long legs covered in tight net nylon stockings. The way Dean walked with heels with such grace. Roman was hypnotized watching the tiny waist trapped inside that sexy corset.

Roman just surrendered as always.

"It's okay baby girl, I forgive you," so easy Roman forgot the incident of the destroyed car. So lost in the seduction of the teenager who was the owner of his will, his body, his soul, his everything, "Teach me all the things you want to do tonight, girlie."

"Oh yes sir." Dean squeezed Roman's hard cock. "Your baby girl is going to take you to heaven."

* * *

 **Bahahahaha you have to wait to the next chapter to see what happens…**

 **Let me know what you think about Dean's behavior. And all the things that happened at the school.**

 **Leave a review. That encourages me to keep writing ;)**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews.**


	8. 3-1

Dean was panting. Roman was kissing him passionately. Their tongues entwined as the raw pleasure took control of their bodies. Roman softly touching Dean's cock. Playing with his fingers with the hard length.

"Look at this, so wet for me." Roman kissed him hard. "You want me to suck your sweet little clit, my slutty girl?"

"Yes, sir!" Dean's voice was almost feminine, "Suck my clit and make me all wet for you."

"I wanna taste your juices, babe." Roman was now molding Dean's ass with his big hands.

The Samoan was admiring the red lingerie. The tiny piece of fabric was wet with precum and could barely contain the hard length. Roman looked in detail appreciating the sight. A slutty blond girl.

Roman took his sweet time to stroke Dean's pale thighs. Feeling the skin and the net stockings. The auburn-haired teenager moaned. Roman just moved the fabric of the thong, freeing the aching cock.

"Please Sir! I'm so wet, so ready." Dean whined.

Roman passed a finger on the aching head, smearing it with precum and then tasting it. Dean watched the older man and gasped. The teenager closed his eyes and as always he surrendered.

"Sir, please!"

"Suck my cock with those lips full of cheap lipstick."

"Yes sir!"

Soon Dean was on his knees sucking hard. It was an amazing sight. Those lips full of red lipstick sucking his cock. The lipstick was smeared all over Roman's cock and Dean's face.

But it made Dean look sexier. Dean was the forbidden fruit. The Sin. Roman wanted to condemn his soul by surrender himself to the spell that this little devil casted on him. He was lost. He was fucked up… And it was amazing.

Roman held the blond locks as he forced himself on that skillful mouth. Dean moaned even harder.

"Dean, tell me what do you want me to do with your body." Roman said between gasps.

Dean let go the cock, it was covered in lipstick, "Punish me for what I did."

Dean took off the wig and Roman held his real hair. The Samoan gripped the auburn mane and threw him on the bed. Dean was about to take off his clothes. Roman slapped his hands.

"Don't you try", Roman threatened. "I want you in that lingerie."

"Yes sir." Dean was panting in anticipation.

Roman stroked his hard length as he watched the hot teenager squirming on the bed. His pale skin contrasted with the red of the lingerie he wore. And nobody wore lingerie as this young man.

The Samoan climbed on the bed was over this little devil. They kissed. It was so messy but it was sexy as well. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist and the Samoan held Dean's thin waist. Dean was rubbing his cock against his teacher's as he tightened the grip on his legs.

"I was a bad girl sir…" He whined.

"So fucking bad." Roman kissed him harder.

The older man was kissing Dean's neck and it was rude. Kissing, sucking, marking this naughty one. Roman seemed hungry like he didn't belong to himself. He was like a possessed animal.

"Yes sir. I like it rude."

Roman held him tight. It was like every word coming out of Dean's mouth was a demand and Roman had to obey. Because it was Dean who was on control of the relationship. Because he was the one demanding and Roman obeyed with no further question.

And it was good that way.

Dean needed pleasure and pain to cope with his mess of a life. He needed to feel someone was taking care of him but he wanted also feel like he wasn't giving any control to this one. And Roman was his big bad Samoan that could satisfy that need and gave him the control of the entire thing.

 _Not like the cocaine where he was the one controlled. He was the slave…_

Roman was better than any other way he used to cope with his issues. Roman was perfect. And Roman was his. Dean would never let any other person take away the only one that gave him comfort, that make him feel anchored and at the same time gave him pleasure and lust and…

"Love." Dean whined when Roman bit his shoulder.

"What?" Roman asked as he squeezed that firm butt.

"Love when you become this sexy savage beast. There's a lot of rage inside of you. And in bed is amazing." Dean purred.

"Just for you little one." Roman squeezed even more.

And for Roman. Dean was his escape. He knew he needed to be watched, to be guided. But all the people around him was holding him back like he was a little dumb kid. Sarah was all the time remembering him about his flaws and the fact he could never fend for himself. But Dean wanted him to be his protector, his guardian. He liked this.

"You naughty whore, deserve a punishment."

"Yes sir…"

Dean purred as he moved his body to Roman's lap. It was so sexy and slow that seemed like a porn show. Dean's belly was on Roman's lap and the Samoan softly touched the firm ass, squeezing the cheeks and stroking the pale thighs. It was so sexy the way Dean arched his back and lifted his ass. The thin waist trapped in that corset, the net stockings and the fact his hair was short, made Dean seem like one of those cliché pin up girls. He was so sexy.

Dean presented his ass and then came the first slap.

"Fuck!" The teenager hissed.

Roman was mesmerized watching the buttcheeks wiggling.

"Did I hurt you, babe?"

"Yes. It hurt a lot and I like it!" Dean's whined, "Please more!"

Roman smirked, "You're such a naughty slutty girl!"

Smack

And it was a nice sight. Dean's pale ass with the shape of his hands printed in red and the thong matching the red on his buttcheeks.

The slutty teenager squirmed in pleasure. Roman led a hand to Dean's hard length.

"Your clit is leaking so much."

"Because I enjoy the punishment. Slap me harder til I behave."

Then, Roman slapped five more times.

"Will you behave?" Roman growled.

"Yes, sir! Please more." Dean whined in pure pleasure.

Roman slapped the firm butt seeing with lust the red cheeks. Dean was rubbing his boner against Roman's tight as he moaned and cursed.

"One more slap and I'll spill my juices for you!"

The final slap was even harder.

"Oh yes oh yes!"

Dean climaxed on Roman's lap as he squirmed like possessed. Roman was achingly hard, watching this show.

The Samoan put Dean's spent body on the bed ad he licked the white sperm. Roman passed his fingers leading the cum to his mouth and hungrily sucking.

"You taste so fucking good, baby girl."

Dean whined again. If Roman kept this pace he would be hard again soon. The Samoan lifted Dean's hips and buried his face on that abused ass.

He was eating Dean, feeling the tiny soft fabric of the thong in his tongue.

"I can't get enough of you. What the fuck did you do to me?" Roman moaned as he licked the hole.

"Use me... Abuse me... My body will be the instrument for you to make real your dirtiest fantasies. Do it."

Roman was licking almost desperately. Dean smiled seeing his teacher so enticed. Roman was his, the older man was addicted to him. Dean controlled Roman with his body and Roman would take care of him and all his needs.

The Samoan violently turned Dean's body and he was on his back now. The older man was rummaging on his nightstand and he found a tie. He watched Dean with intensity.

Dean licked his lips and nodded.

Roman tied Dean's hands to the bed board. Then lubed his cock and pushed the thong aside to align his hardness on Dean's tight entrance.

"Fuck me hard, Roman!" Dean demanded.

"Yes babe."

Soon after Roman was thrusting hard and Dean was moaning out of control. He was screaming. Roman was hitting that spot inside of him mercilessly. Roman lifted Dean's knees to his chest and pumped even deeper. Dean wanted to wrap his arms around Roman's neck but he couldn't, and that only increased the pleasure.

Dean's ankles were on Roman's shoulders as the Samoan pumped hard and deep and both were screaming out of control.

"You are so sexy baby girl!" Roman growled, "And so slutty. You're hard for me again."

"Touch my clit please!" Dean whined.

Roman led one of his hands to Dean's aching cock but first he teared the thong. Then he began to stroke Dean's hard on. That made it, the teenager was cursing even louder. Dean moved his hips to match Roman's thrusts. It was so fast so raw.

"You're a slut!" Roman growled.

"Your slut. Abuse me!"

Both were out of control screaming and cursing til they reached the climax. And it was even better than previous times. Dean's body squirmed in pleasure as he was unable to do anything. He was tied. Roman pumped a few more times as this slutty one milked him.

Soon both were spent and tired. Bathed in sweat and cum. They rested a few moments, trying to land after that big orgasm. Roman untied Dean.

"Did I hurt you? I don't-"

"Shhh. I like it. You're the only one able to satisfy me Roman. There's no one else."

"You…" Roman paused it was hard to admit but he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, "Same here. There's no other person able to make me feel all these emotions. It's like a spell."

They kissed softly this time. Roman cleaned both of them and soon Dean was asleep. Roman smiled. Sure the teenager was tired. He held Dean's body next to him and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep too.

 **…**

Roman woke up feeling an empty space. He opened his eyes and watched the clock. It was three in the morning and he was alone in bed.

Where the fuck was Dean?

Roman saw the corset and the rest of Dean's attire folded on a chair. He was inside the house. Roman looked inside the adjoining bathroom and he wasn't there. The Samoan walked slowly through the house til he saw his back door a little opened. He didn't know why but he decided to walk slow and tried to be as quiet as he could. He slowly opened the door and found Dean wearing nothing more than one of Roman's t-shirts, his face was clean and he was sat in the backyard… doing drugs.

He was in one of the chairs inhaling the drug. Then he let his head fall back as he felt the drug running through his body.

"You're an addict?" Roman was stunned.

Dean was taken in surprise. He snapped and couldn't react properly. The teenager tried to walk and his body stumbled. Roman had to catch him before he hit the floor.

"I can explain this."

Roman carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Dean was laughing softly.

"I'm not an addict."

Roman watched Dean's eyes and seemed unfocused. Dean laughed a bit louder this time.

"I'm not an addict Roman, please don't leave me."

And then he began to cry.

"I love you Roman…"

The older man was in awe. Dean was high as a kite but he seemed honest. Roman wanted to say something but he was in shock.

Tiny whimpers escaped from Dean's mouth as he kept talking, "I love you Roman. Please don't leave because I'm a fucking mess. I love you so much."

Now Dean was crying for real. He tried to sit and almost fell of the bed, "I'm a mess Roman. You're going to leave me!"

Roman could react and he held the teenager. "Dean please stop. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care. I don't want my life. I've never wanted this shitty life where people take advantage of me because I'm poor or I'm alone or I'm an addict. This fucking life where I have to whore myself for food or drugs or grades. I hate my life!"

Dean was trying hard to look at Roman but his eyes were still unfocused.

"Dean please don't say that."

"But it's the truth. I've been dreaming to overdose and die… and die happy in a fantasy world…"

So that's why Dean was taking drugs.

"You really want to die?" Roman held Dean by his shoulders forcing the teenager to face him.

"I love you," Dean looked Roman straight in the eyes, "Don't leave me please."

Roman hugged Dean tight as he softly kissed his forehead. Roman knew Dean would never show weakness if he wasn't high. Dean was opening his heart here.

"You're the first one I've ever had sex with for love. I'm a little crazy, right? Because I like that you mistreat me when you take my body... because I like to feel pain... I deserve to feel pain... I am so useless..."

"You're not useless Dean. You're smart and lively and-"

"I'm a slut. I'm damage goods." Dean was crying holding onto Roman for dear life, "I have nothing. No control about anything around me. But I have you… you're mine Roman. I love you so much."

In the middle of the unconnected sentences Dean was saying. Roman found the cry for help of a lonely teenager. And the reasons why he behaved this way. Roman understood everything.

"There's nothing good that I can say I've done in my worthless life. But I can make you feel pleasure, Roman. I can do that. I'm good doing that. That's the only thing I'm good for. You will never love me."

Dean cried even more. He was sobbing and his body was squirming. Seeing Dean so broken, ripped Roman's heart. Dean needed so much things and he was not sure if he could give what Dean needed. He was a mess himself. He was unable to control his own life.

"There's one thing you're doing and you're good for that. And I am not speaking about sex, Dean." Roman was deadly serious.

Dean was still sobbing, his face buried on Roman's chest.

"Dean, you've been the only one able to provide calm and anchor me when I'm a fucking mess because of my illness. Nobody has ever been close to anchor me the way you do when I have these breakdowns. And maybe that's because you're the only one that looks at me as I am important. You don't see me as a burden like the rest of the people around me. You really care for me even in this weird way. And you are really important to me, too."

Dean cocked his head and looked at Roman.

"I am important to you…" It was the tiniest of the smiles on his face.

"You have no idea. We can help the other. We can heal the other but we need to speak about this and find a way to handle our relationship." Roman smiled with longing.

"Then… you're not leaving me…" Dean seemed hopeful.

"No, Dean."

"You're really mine Roman. I can call you mine. This is so fucking good." Dean yawned. "I love you, Roman."

Roman smiled and softly kissed Dean's lips as the teenager fell asleep.

"I'm yours Dean. I think I love you too."

* * *

 **I know it's been 84 years. I've been busy trying to solve my own mess so yeah I delayed this chapter. If you still like this fic leave a review with your thoughts about Roman and Dean and their weird feelings. And remember to support other fics. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one asking my readers to support other authors lol.**


	9. 3-2

Dean woke up and he was alone in bed, yet he could still smell Roman in the white sheets. The smell was nice, inviting. Dean felt protected and cared. He rubbed against the sheets and inhaled deeply.

He loved Roman. He realized this some days ago. He was scared to admit it. Roman would never love him back.

 _You just want my body. It's lust. It's okay, maybe your heart will never be mine, but your body will. I'll be the best lover. I'll tie you between my legs._

Dean didn't remember how he returned to bed after he went to the backyard to do some drugs. He probably crawled back to bed and Roman didn't even noticed it.

Roman was coming out of the bathroom. The Samoan smiled sweetly at Dean. The auburn-haired teenager felt relieved. If Roman was smiling that meant he didn't find out about Dean's dirty secret.

"I was about to wake you up", Roman sat in the bed and softly kissed Dean's forehead. "I prepared the tub for you to take a warm cozy bathe".

Dean blinked several times. Roman was being so sweet. The Samoan gently petted the unruly mop of auburn hair.

"Will you bathe with me?" Dean purred in pure bliss.

"I will bathe you, puppy".

Normally, Dean would have mock or even insult someone who dared to give him such a petname. But this was Roman, the man he loved. Dean was delighted.

He truly was a puppy because he almost wagged his tail at Roman.

Dean was enjoying the warmth of the water and Roman gently passing a soft sponge all over his body. They both were naked in the tub.

"You enjoying this, puppy?"

Again the petname.

"Very much".

Roman smiled so pleased.

"I want to make you feel good".

"You're succeeding on that, Ro". That was a petname too and Roman seemed to like it. He was smiling.

"I want you to feel cared". Roman left the sponge and now was running his naked hands on his young lover.

"I feel like that now", Dean moaned.

Then Roman held Dean by the waist and the teenager sat on the older man's lap. Both kissed.

This kiss was different too. Roman was soft and his tongue was softly teasing the auburn-haired teenager's. Their bodies gently rubbing against the other and the growing bulges on their crotches adding heat and passion. But everything so soft, so tender.

Roman broke the soft kiss and Dean whined.

"Puppy, I want you to feel loved", Roman looked at Dean with intensity.

Dean was petrified. He wasn't expecting something like this. Maybe this was just a game. Some kind of kinky game. Love? Roman couldn't love someone like him.

Dean's defense instinct made him try to escape. Yet he couldn't, Roman seemed to be prepared since he held the teenager even tighter.

"Don't be afraid. You deserve to be loved and I love you, Dean". Roman was totally honest.

Dean knew it. He felt it. Roman was saying the truth.

"How can you..."

"How cannot I, Dean", Roman reassured his lover. "You're the only one that truly cares for me. You're strong even if you don't realize it. You're smart. You're able to provide comfort to others. You're the only one that can control my fucking crisis and you're sweet and kinky. You're the perfect lover. It was easy to fall for you".

Dean was trying to understand. He was also trying to convince himself this was real. He wanted so bad this to be real.

"And plus you're sexy and handsome. What else can I ask for? I love you Dean".

The teenager closed his eyes and a tiny tear ran over his face. "Say it again".

"I love you, puppy"

"Again".

"I love you, Dean".

"Again".

"I love you Dean Ambrose and if you need me to repeat it the rest of the day to believe me, I will".

Dean opened his eyes. He couldn't believe Roman loved him. He couldn't believe someone loved him, period.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Stop!" Dean giggled.

And this was the smile of a teenager in love. The smile Dean should be sporting all the time.

"I love you too, Roman", Dean buried his face on Roman's chest, "I love you so much. I fucking love you!"

They kissed again. This time with no rush. Savoring the moment. Enjoying this new feeling. Everything was changing. Their relationship, the way of see the life around them.

Roman was kissing Dean's neck and the teenager surrendered.

"Take me. I'm yours, Roman".

Roman kissed every spot of pale skin. Dean moaned and purred. There was lust, but there also was love. Roman softly squeezed Dean's thighs and ass.

Dean watched at his teacher, his blue eyed brighter and wider. He aligned his ass in the hard length and impaled himself on his lover's manhood.

Roman could see every single movement on Dean's face. The way he contorted in pleasure as Dean proved his love for him.

Dean bit his lower lip and moaned nonstop.

"So good. I love you Ro. So fucking good".

Dean was softly riding his lover's dick.

"So tight, so warm. I love you puppy. Love you so much", Roman held Dean's thin waist as he enjoyed the way Dean's hole was milking his dick. "So good for me".

Dean was riding faster. Both moaning in pleasure, their bodies bathed in sweat as they kissed softly.

"Just like that Ro!"

"Puppy, you're so wet and tight. Love you!"

Both were watching the other with intensity and they increased the pace on their hips. So close to the euphoria. Roman growled deeply before repeat Dean's name and a litany of _I love yous_. Dean couldn't hold it when he heard Roman declaring his love and spilled his seed on Roman's chest and the tub as he felt himself be filled with Roman's warm essence.

They took another bath and left the bathroom completely satisfied.

 **…**

Dean was in the island watching Roman fixing their plates with sausages and pancakes. There was milk and fresh orange juice. Roman was really taking care of him. Roman even borrowed him some soft pants and the Samoan was wearing the same.

"This is delicious Ro", Dean munched, "Almost as delicious as your cock".

Roman softly laughed, "I'm happy you like it".

Then Roman was rummaging on his pockets. Then he presented a tiny plastic bag with a white substance. Dean dropped the fork.

"I found it in your clothes when I put them in the wash machine". Roman wad carefully studying Dean's reaction.

The teenager was on his feet. Roman almost immediately was next to him.

"Don't be scared puppy. I am not angry. I am not judging, okay... I'm just worried".

Dean looked at his teacher with truly despair, "Please don't leave me!"

"Dean, I am not leaving you", Roman reassured his lover, "I want you to leave this". Roman shook the bag.

"I will. I swear I will leave that shit. Just don't fucking leave me".

Dean was scared af. Roman hug him trying to comfort him and felt Dean's heart beating so fast.

"Please baby, keep calm. I am not leaving. Just calm".

"Roman I love you. I swear I'm leaving that shit", Dean looked at Roman and his eyes wide open, it was kinda weird. Dean seemed almost out of his mind, "For you I'm leaving that shit".

Roman held him tighter, "I don't think is that easy to leave something like this. You need help and-"

Dean almost ripped the bag. Then he ran upstairs and Roman followed him. Dean entered the bathroom and threw the little bag and flushed the toilet.

Roman was amazed.

"For you I will, Roman. _You have no idea the things I would do to keep you by my side_. Now you love me. There's no way I am losing you". Dean's face was contorted.

Those words made Roman uncomfortable, almost scared. Sometimes Dean was creepy. The Samoan shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside. Dean was a teenager. Yes, he destroyed Miss James' car but he wouldn't do something worse. Roman needed to stop the paranoia.

He held Dean again and just nodded, "I'll trust you, please don't disappoint me".

"Never Ro, never. This thing ends here I swear".

Dean's body was shaking. Roman was still uneasy with the way Dean was behaving. But he loved this kid no doubt. Maybe they just needed to find the way to handle their relationship. Dean wasn't dangerous, a teenager couldn't be dangerous.

 **…**

The rest of the day was fine. Roman and Dean spent it laying on the couch watching movies. Softly kissing the other and giggling. Dean was behaving so sweet. Roman realized his fears were unfounded. The Samoan felt he finally broke Dean's harsh shell and now he found the teenager in love. It was wonderful how Dean went from troublesome to sweet with just three words. Dean needed love and Roman was going to give him all that and more.

Another thing that Roman noticed was the change on himself. To spend a quiet morning, in the arms of someone who showed him love, was something alien to him. Sarah was more like a nanny than a girlfriend. She was always giving orders or telling him what to do and how he should do it. Even when they had sex it was routine, like taking out the trash or walking the dog.

On weekends Sarah would take him shopping or to visit her family or to meet her friends and brag about a handsome and rich boyfriend. At this point he didn't understand why he was with her. He was even going to marry this woman! Maybe because it's what his parents wanted.

 _Nobody can love your crazy ass. She can take care of you and see that you behave properly in the environment that surrounds you. You need her... you need her... you need her._

But I do not love her.

I love Dean.

"Do you want something to drink?" Roman asked his lover.

Dean was going to say a beer but he knew that Roman didn't drink ... although he didn't know why.

"Lemonade!"

"I'll make it for you!"

Roman went to the kitchen and Dean stretched his body. The teenager looked out the window behind the curtain and saw the neighborhood. It was a nice quiet place. Apparently the neighbors took care of their own business. That was a good thing.

Suddenly Dean imagined living here with Roman. Recreating a domestic life with his teacher. Cooking, laughing, having sex in every corner of the house. Then he remembered his reality, he was Roman's lover. His teacher was going to marry that gold-digger whore.

 _But Roman said he loves me…_

He wanted this life. He wanted Roman only for him. Dean knew he won't be able to endure a life as the lover. He wanted all of Roman and he wanted that bitch outside of the picture. Dean was thinking and thinking when he recognized a person approaching the door.

It was Seth. Dean immediately opened the door.

The younger teen almost fainted. What the hell was Dean doing here? In Roman's clothes no less and looking very comfortable.

"Hello Sethie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see you too, Seth," Dean pursed his lips. "I'm spending the weekend with Roman."

Actually Roman had not invited him and Dean didn't even know if he was going to be there all weekend. But it was what he wanted so he said it.

"Are you happy being his lover?" Seth didn't look angry or sarcastic. There was a trace of concern in his eyes. Genuine concern.

"It won't be like that for a long time. Roman said he loves me. He loves me and not your sister", Dean tried to pretend confidence. "I love him too."

But he could not fool Seth, "He's not going to leave her. His parents will force him back with her. And if he doesn't, he's going to get out of control because there's no one to keep an eye on him. Perhaps worse, he will end hurting himself."

Seth was sure of what he was saying and Dean was dumbfounded.

"You don't even know what the man you say you love has. He hasn't talked about it with you, right?" Seth said with sadness. "You just love each other when he buries his dick in your ass".

Dean grabbed Seth from the collar of his shirt, "I'm going to know everything about Roman and I'm going to help him. He's not going to need that bitch anymore."

"You cannot help yourself, Dean. You cannot help him either. And he cannot help you. You know how horrible it is to see the man I love and my best friend destroying the other because _of a strange obsession you both call_ _love_ ", Seth's gaze reflected pain. "Even I know that although my sister is the gold-digger bitch you say she is… she's the only one with the knowledge to keep Roman calm. You'll soon realize what things are like."

Dean released Seth. The auburn-haired teenager's gaze was full of fear and doubt. Seth was right in the fact that Roman had not told him anything about his illness. But he was not going to lose Roman, he would find a way to control whatever the older man had.

"He's going to leave her ..." Dean murmured.

"What if he doesn't?"

Dean smirked, "Then I'll take care of that… _personally_. No one is going to take the man I love."

Seth felt a chill run through his body. God if Dean was weird. Seth knew well that Dean was capable of atrocious acts. He destroyed Miss James's car just because she flirted with Roman.

"Dean, Sarah is my sister..." Seth murmured.

"If you appreciate her so much, get her out of my way." Dean was deadly serious. "Although I don't know why you would appreciate that whore if the feeling is not mutual. She would let you die if she could."

"Seth!" Roman's voice was heard from the kitchen.

The Samoan approached the door and it was obvious that he was ashamed that Seth discovered Dean in the house he shared with his sister.

"Sarah called my parents to ask about you and they sent me here. You didn't answer the phone", Seth explained himself.

Roman scratched the back of his head, "I forgot to turn it on."

"Don't worry, if she calls again I'll tell her that you're fine," Seth looked at them sadly, "I'll see you on Monday."

Seth turned and left without saying more. Dean closed the door.

"I hate exposing Seth to this," Roman admitted.

"What about me?" Dean sounded angry. "You don't hate exposing me to being your lover. Your little dirty secret".

Roman was petrified, but Dean was right. He couldn't keep pretending that nothing happened. He had confessed his love to this boy.

"I won't do that anymore. I'm going... I'm going to break up with her," Roman was nervous. "When she returns I will tell her and… _my parents_..."

Roman was shaking. Was he afraid of Sarah? No, it impossible, but Dean knew Roman was scared of his parents' reaction. There was so much stuff about Roman that Dean didn't know. But watching him so nervous Dean decided not to pressure him. At least Roman had agreed to leave Sarah and that was already a progress in their strange relationship.

While Roman was sitting on the couch with his eyes lost saying things that Dean didn't understand. The teenager wrapped his lover in a protective embrace while kissing his forehead saying how much he loved him and that he would take care of him.

* * *

 **As always let me know what you think of this episode. From the next episode things are going to get quite complicated so hold onto your seat! Thanks for the support, I know it's difficult to read what I'm trying to write so I thank you for the effort.** **Remember to support other writers!**


	10. Chapter 4

_[Chapter Four]_  
 _You have new love and_  
 _It looks good on you_  
 _I have never wished you dead, yet._

 _You can now have all the things I could never give to you_  
 _Look out the window "c'est moi"..._

 **...**

Dean stretched his body in the middle of the sheets. This weekend had been wonderful. Roman had spoiled him and had been there for him when the need to use drugs had overwhelmed him.

But Roman had not said a word about his mental illness.

"I have to get you to school. We have to be early, I don't want to be seen together", Roman said as he fixed his tie.

"I would never harm your reputation", Dean pulled the tie and kissed Roman's lips softly. "I love you so much... I, God... I have no words to describe how much I love you".

Roman smiled sweetly. Dean was just as any teenager in love. With his gaze bright and practically waving his tail to him.

"I love you too, puppy". Roman gave him a sweet smile.

"When you kick that bitch out of your life, I'll be able to visit you often. We could spend together on the weekends. These have been the happiest days of my life".

Dean was being brutally honest.

"I'm going to take good care of you, puppy. I'm going to make you very happy, as you deserve it".

Dean took Roman's hand and began to remove the engagement ring. Roman looked at him intently without saying a word.

"Start with this. You've been making love to me all weekend with this in hand", Dean finally had the ring in his possession. "If you're going to leave her, do it from now on. Prove that you are only mine, that I am not only your fucktoy".

Roman nodded and took the ring back, set it down on the nightstand.

"I love you. I don't want you to feel that I'm using you. I will break with her and I must think about how I will say this to my parents. But you must know that I can't mention your name. You know if this comes to light-"

"You would end up in jail. Never, never will I do anything to harm you. I just want to be sure that you are mine, Roman. I don't want to share you with anyone, I can't".

Dean was beginning to feel anxious, and Roman hugged him protectively until the teenager calmed down.

 **...**

Roman parked his car in the last parking lot. It was so early that there was no one in school.

"If you need help with your classes, let me know". Roman said sweetly.

Dean bit his lower lip. He knew that Roman was aware that Dean had slept with several teachers for grades. The teenager nodded in anguish.

"Roman, I..." Dean's eyes showed a lot of sadness.

The Samoan put one of his fingers on the teenager's lips, in a gesture full of tenderness.

"Shhh, don't explain anything to me. You don't owe me explanations, but if this is serious, we need to do things the best we can in the circumstances we are in. You know we must hide".

Dean closed his eyes, nuzzling his lips against Roman's index finger.

"I love you so much, I'll never let you go, I'll die if I lose you".

"Don't say that. You're not going to lose me. Now go study and if you need anything, be it help or money, let me know".

"Roman, I don't want you to think I'm using you for your money".

"I would never believe that, but I don't want you to have to do things that you hate for money. I'll help you, okay?"

Dean smiled sweetly and nodded.

"If you have a need crisis for drugs, I need you to let me know".

Dean wanted to cry. Roman was perfect and the teenager knew his words were a statement: he would never let Roman go. Dean nodded vigorously and gave Roman a peak. Both got out of the car and took different ways.

 **…**

"He's going to break up with her. He's promised me", Dean chewed on the sandwich Roman had prepared for him. "He even stopped wearing the engagement ring".

Seth was surprised by this. If Roman had left the ring meant that he was serious with Dean which for Seth was a total madness.

"So he told you about his condition?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

And this was an annoying topic for Dean. He hated that Seth reminded him that he didn't know the most important thing in the life of the man he loved.

Although Seth was sure that Dean and Roman did not love each other, that feeling was nothing more than an obsession of two unstable and insecure people.

And from the expression of desperation on Dean's face, Seth knew that Roman had not mentioned the topic.

"Stop rambling and say it!" Dean demanded. "Tell me what he has!"

"Depersonalization syndrome," Seth stared at the football field in the distance. "Plus anxiety and suicidal tendencies".

Suicidal tendencies.

Dean widened his eyes. "That's what you read in the library".

"I wanted to understand what is happening in the head of the man I love", Seth said without malice.

Although Dean didn't say it, he hated when others even looked at Roman. He had destroyed Miss James' car because she dared to touch Roman and flirt with him. But for some reason Seth's declarations of love toward Roman didn't bother him. Dean knew Seth well enough to know that the other teenager was harmless.

"And he was born like that or was it triggered by something or someone?" Dean needed to know.

"I don't know. If Roman and you love each other, maybe he'll tell you soon. Although he has not even told you his condition, then maybe you should work harder to get his trust instead of just his dick".

Dean narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to have all of him, his trust, his secrets, his yearnings. Roman is mine and as for his dick, it's something I plan to continue enjoying. But you're right, I'm going to do more talking and less fucking".

"Does he know about your addiction?" Seth was curious.

"I told you I don't have any addictions. And he does. In fact, I have not inhaled anything since Friday", Dean admitted.

"It doesn't matter how much you try to hide your addiction from yourself. If you keep saying you don't have any addictions, how will you rehabilitate? You need to get help or you're going to ruin Roman and if you think he's what you need to quit drugs, then you're crazier than I thought because Roman is going to ruin you", Seth looked at Dean with deep sadness.

Dean pursed his lips, unable to reply to his friend. He didn't want to believe that both were going to ruin the other as Seth said. Dean loved Roman and he was sure of that. Roman loved him and how the hell could love ruin them? Their love would save them. Dean was sure that Seth was just spreading his pessimism about them.

 **...**

"You're not wearing the engagement ring!" Mickey wasn't discreet at all.

Roman was in the cafeteria and at Mickey's voice several of his classmates and some students turned their attention to the Samoan.

"It's a personal issue", Roman said without looking at Mickey.

"But then there will be no wedding?" Mickey insisted.

"What part of personal issue you did not understand!" Brie, the art teacher, rolled her eyes.

"Why are you always so bitter Brie. Your little girl is going to be born with a frown", Mickey complained.

"Stop fighting. There's people here who actually want to lunch in peace", Mr. Jericho was laughing. "If Roman wants to talk about it, he'll do it on his own".

Roman nodded and smiled as he finished eating. He stood to leave the tray and Mickie didn't even hide her eagerness. She was almost walking at Roman's heel. Several students were watching them closely.

"And then they say I invent gossips about Miss James", Alexa rolled her eyes. "She's practically stalking Mr. Reigns since she realized he's not wearing the engagement ring".

Dean and Seth were near the cheerleading table. The girls had not even noticed their presence because they were too focused on their own selves.

"It is true. What a pity he's older than us! He's so handsome, I really can't blame Miss James". Carmella, another of the cheerleaders, whined.

Seth looked fearfully at the scene in front of him, his best friend was fuming and Roman was trying not to draw attention despite the obvious of the situation. Roman left the cafeteria and Mickey followed him. Dean almost immediately did the same, using another door.

"Roman I know that maybe I'm being too bold for your taste but... look I don't want you to feel that I'm harassing you", Mickey had almost cornered Roman in a small alley near the library. "I don't want to miss the chance to get close to you now that you're free. I'm not eliciting a relationship, but we could have a lot of fun together, Roman".

Mickey was waiting for a response and she realized that Roman was so static. As if his body was there but his mind wasn't.

 _"We could have a lot of fun together, Roman", Wade's voice was very soft. "We've been in this thing for a long time. You know you drive me crazy, why keep waiting? There are things you obviously have not experienced yet, but I do. Come with me to my house after school, I am 18 so I live alone. I will take care of you"._

 _"But you and I..." Roman was nervous. "I never, I..."_

 _"Do you trust me, Roman?" Roman looked at Wade's lips as if they hypnotized him._

 _Roman nodded and gulped._

 _"Then come with me", Wade kissed his lips sweetly._

 _Roman was not able to resist his... What kind of relationship did they have?_

 _"You will remember this day for the rest of your life". Wade's smile was so beautiful._

Yet Roman remembered nothing, not even that moment and for some reason, this memory had appeared in his mind out of nowhere.

Roman felt Mickie's soft lips covering his and this brought him back to reality.

"What's wrong with you, Roman?" Mickie smiled. "You look like a zombie. Are you this shy? I like that. I dig shy guys".

Dean was watching the scene. The teenager knew that Roman's mind was probably not there. It was the same blank stare he had when something frightened him or made him nervous. Seth was practically holding Dean, the younger teenager knew that if he let Dean go, Miss James would be in big trouble and with that Roman and Dean himself.

The bell rang loudly and Mickie kissed Roman's cheek and left him there. Dean looked at his teacher with real hatred but she didn't notice it. Seth pulled Dean.

"Roman needs help. We should take him to his office!" Seth hissed.

Both teenagers locked Roman in his office and Dean was walking back and forth in the small place. Seth was the one trying to calm Roman.

"It was just a kiss. Why did it get you so upset, Ro?" Seth didn't understand.

"That bitch will pay for this!" Dean finally stopped his walk and his eyes reflected the fire of hell.

"Do you think it's time for a jealousy tantrum?" Seth complained. "Just look at him. Something Miss James did upset him. And it's strange because she did nothing but corner him and probably offer herself to him".

Dean nodded. At this moment Roman was more important. But he would take care of Mickie, and that would be final.

Dean hugged Roman. He looked at the clock, they had classes with Miss James. He didn't want to see the bitch anyway. Seth was looking at Roman's schedule. Luckily he had no class at this time.

"Puppy..." Roman's voice was barely audible.

"I am here. What did that bitch do to you?" Dean needed to know.

"I don't know. I don't remember". Roman was calmed now listening to Dean's heartbeat.

"You can't keep yourself under control. I mean, do you think you can function properly without supervision?" Seth was worried.

"It was just an isolated fact. I have been stable all the weekend", Roman minimized what happened.

"It's true. Roman has almost had no episodes of..." And Dean realized that he could not explain whatever happened to his lover.

Roman realized what was happening.

"You must go back to your classroom, Dean. Both must do it. I see you at the exit, puppy and I'll tell you what you need to know". Roman stared at his young lover.

Dean nodded. Seth and he left the office. Seth was walking towards the classroom and Dean was heading for the yard.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked his friend.

"You go to class. I have something to do", That was all Dean said. Leaving Seth with more doubts than before.

 **...**

"I don't remember a period of my life that lasted almost a year. I have no idea what happened. I only know that my problems started after that", Roman stroked his lover's unruly hair.

They were lying on Roman's bed. They should be asleep by the fact that they both had to wake up early to go to school. The Samoan had cradled the teenager. Dean listened to him intently.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Dean asked curiously.

Roman remembered several things, all related to Wade Barrett. But Roman wouldn't mention this.

"Absolutely nothing". Roman assured.

"Why are you so afraid of the opinion of your parents? You don't need them. You have a job, a life you have done for yourself. You even finished your college career". Dean insisted, "I know you must be under control but you should get yourself a good psychologist, not a nanny as Seth's sister has been. One that really helps you because I believe that she keeps you in this eternal state or numbness becasue she wants to be necessary in the eyes of your parents and that they pressure you to have a relationship with her".

Roman looked closely at Dean and in fact, his reasoning was logical. Roman felt that Sarah didn't love him, that this was an exchange of interests, they both received something in return for staying together but if they separated, Roman would suffer the most.

And the engagement was all about his parents almost demanding him to do it.

"I'm sure that bitch sees you as an ATM that she can explode by keeping you sedated", Dean was cmplaining. "You seem to attract goldigger whores".

Roman smiled at Dean's pout. The boy was very jealous.

"If you mean Mickie, I don't care about her. I love you. I'm going to make a lot of changes in my life for you. These changes for a person like me who needs stability are difficult and I'm still doing this for you, Dean".

Dean began to kiss Roman's neck. "Let's forget those bitches and make love to me. I need to feel you inside me. I won't be able to sleep if you don't fuck me properly".

"If you want it..." Roman smirked.

Dean grabbed two fingers of Roman's hand and began to suck them eagerly. Roman looked at him hypnotized. Roman kissed Dean deeply and brought his damp fingers to the tight entrance, teasing the young man.

"Stop teasing. I need you..." Dean didn't know if he was begging or demanding.

"Wow, you're so eager", Roman said gutturally.

"I'm always eager for your cock", Dean bit his lover's lower lip.

They kissed passionately and Roman's cell phone rang non-stop.

"Turn that thing off and fuck me!" Dean demanded, rock hard like Roman.

"Wait", Roman looked at the screen, it's from the whatsapp group we have with Chris and Brie".

Dean was kissing Roman's chest, so excited. Roman grabbed the cell phone and looked at the messages. Dean suddenly felt Roman stiff.

The teenager looked up and Roman was nervous. Dean decided to look at the cell phone screen and saw Chris's message.

 ** _Chris:_** _Mickie had a car accident this afternoon when she left school. She crashed into a tree. Police determined that the car's brakes were cut D:_

 ** _Brie:_** _Jesus Christ! If she left school that means the attack was perpetrated by someone from the school. :o_

 ** _Chris:_** _Of course I thought about it. Sure was the same person who vandalized her car :(_

 ** _Brie:_** _But did Mickie survive? :s_

 ** _*Chris is typing_**

Roman was shocked. He looked at Dean, "Tell me you had nothing to do with this!"

Dean gulped twice.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun ... It's been 84 years. Do you think Dean was capable of something like that? Is Mickie alive? Why are Roman and Dean still hiding things? Why does Seth insist that both Roman and Dean are going to destroy each other's life? Leave me a review with your opinions on this episode.**


	11. 4-1

"Dean, tell me you have nothing to do with this!" Roman dropped the cell phone and held his young lover by the shoulders.

The auburn-haired teenager was nervous, he looked like a deer in the headlights. He even looked paler.

"I... I..." Dean stammered.

"By God, Dean! Tell me you have nothing to do with that accident and I'll believe you," Roman begged.

Dean was breathing heavily. He didn't say a single word, he only shook his head repeatedly.

Roman clutched his temple in great confusion. He wanted to believe in Dean, needed to believe that he would not be capable of such an atrocity. Roman loved this boy madly, couldn't be that he was in love with a murderer... But he didn't know if Mickie was alive.

Roman picked up the cell phone again.

 _ **Brie:** But did Mickie survive? :s_

 _ **Chris:** No :'( she died bc of the crash._

 _ **Brie:** D: omg no!_

Roman was in shock. Dean snatched the phone from his hands and read the messages. The teenager was shaking.

"I... no, I don't..." Dean tried to speak but couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"You didn't... didn't you?" Roman raised the tone of his voice.

"I wouldn't be able to..." Dean was shaking nervously and looking at his hands almost obsessively.

"You vandalized Mickie's car, Dean! Now someone cut off the brakes on her car and she's dead!" Roman was beginning to feel overwhelmed, this was the worst time to have a crisis.

"You don't believe me!" Dean finally found his voice. "It doesn't matter if I did or not! Before your eyes I will always be guilty. If you really loved me you would believe in me even if all the evidence points to me. You don't love me!"

Dean pulled on his T-shirt and pants as fast as he could. Roman was so nervous that he didn't stop him, the professor was still. Roman saw Dean leaving the bedroom and that was when he finally reacted. He got dressed as fast as he could and went downstairs. His door was open, Dean hadn't even closed it.

Roman grabbed his keys and ran for the tormented teenager, almost begging for a bit of luck, because first: he hope he wouldn't begin to disassociate or have a crisis, second that nobody in the neighborhood would realize what was happening and third to find Dean safe.

After twenty minutes Roman found Dean sitting near a tree, in a huge park still in the vicinity of the neighborhood. The teenager was shaking and his skin was kinda blue. Dean was barefoot and he wasn't wearing a coat. The night was cold.

"I need... I..." Dean was shaking.

Roman reacted. Dean needed cocaine. The Samoan immediately held the nervous teenager in his arms.

"I love you, puppy. I would never suspect of you, I'm so sorry! I... I didn't react the right way", Roman tried to give the teen some warmth.

"If I told you I didn't, even if everything accuses me, would you believe me?" Dean was gasping bc of the cold and his nerves.

"I would believe anything you tell me. I just want you to calm down and come home", Roman tried to reassure the frightened boy.

Dean looked up and his eyes were full of tears, "I love you so much, so much. You have no idea. Everyone can turn their back on me, everyone can accuse me and judge me. But it only hurts if you do it. I don't need anyone to believe in me, only you. I love you so much, I love you so much that I will die if I don't have you by my side."

Dean was brutally honest in his feelings. But every time he showed his feelings he looked vulnerable and this upset him. Roman needed to reassure him.

"Don't say that, puppy. I will always be with you, okay. Let's go home Dean, it's too late. I'll make you a warm bath and some tea", Roman was surprised at the fact that he had been able to remain calm in this situation.

If he had a crisis, Dean could have hurt himself. Alone, no shoes, no coat, no money and away from home. Someone could even hurt him. Roman shook his head. The thought of someone taking advantage of Dean's vulnerability scared him like crazy.

Roman managed to get Dean to walk home, but the boy was still disturbed and weeping softly. Roman's heart broke when he saw Dean in that state. Arriving home, Roman released Dean.

"I'll prepare a hot bath and some tea and..."

"I don't need any of that. All I need to calm down is you."

Dean knelt down and began unbuttoning Roman's pants.

"Dean, let me take care of you..."

Roman's trousers rolled down his legs and Dean immediately licked the cock. Roman could never resist. His cock started hardening and Dean shoved it into his anxious mouth. The teenager sucked him almost in desperation.

"Dean, puppy, calm down," Roman gently held the teenager by hair, stroking it to reassure him.

And it seemed to work as Dean purred in pleasure. The auburn-haired teenager was an expert in the love arts and Roman couldn't complain. Dean sucked hard and licked the cock that was now fully erect, gently passing his teeth to add pleasure. And it worked, Roman threw his head back and groaned pitifully.

Dean took his own cock that was also hard and began to jerk off. The teenager tried to moan despite having his mouth full of cock. Dean loved the pleasure Roman made him feel because it was accompanied by a powerful feeling that made him almost worship the raven-haired man.

They were perfect together, the yin and the yang. The two sides of the same coin.

"Puppy, you do it so well," Roman stroked Dean's hair with much love. "I love you so much, Dean."

And this only made Dean suck harder to please his lover. The young man sucked quickly, trying to get Roman to climax. Roman began to push his cock into the teenager's hot mouth almost making him gag. Dean let Roman dominate him and sped his hand into his own cock. Shortly afterwards the Samoan was spilling his seed in the warm, wet cavity. This, plus stimulation in his own cock, led the teenager to ecstasy. Dean swallowed Roman's hot cum as he spilled his own seed into his hands.

Roman dropped to the floor and took Dean's hands sucking the boy's seed. Dean looked at him in adoration. He loved everything of this man and for him would be capable of everything. No one was going to separate them.

"Anyway, let's take that bath, puppy." Roman said trying to breathe properly.

 **...**

The next day the school was wrapped in an atmosphere of sadness and nerves. Not only because of the fact that all the students and teachers were in the main courtyard paying homage to Miss James. There was also the police, they had to investigate what had happened.

"Mickie was not my favorite person but by God she didn't deserve something like that," Brie stroked her baby bump.

"The worst thing is to know that someone inside this school may be to blame. Remember they first vandalized their car, "Chris added.

And this last one thing had Roman very nervous. Although he trusted that Dean had nothing to do with the attack. The police could discover that he did have to do with the destruction of Mickie's car and this would make the teenager a prime suspect. And not only that, the police could pressure Dean to reveal the reasons for the attack: his illegal relationship with a man almost ten years older, which was a crime. Roman could end up in jail, he was fucking a minor!

"I refuse to believe it was anyone from this school. Surely she had some enemy. This is just a horrible coincidence," Roman said firmly.

"I hope so. It would be horrible to think that one of our students or one of our coworkers is a murderer," Brie said worried.

The students were gathered in the courtyard. The murmur was incessant. The teenagers told all sorts of stories, mostly gossips invented by themselves about Miss James and the reasons for her death. Dean and Seth were a little out of the way, but this was not suspicious since they were always far away. No one ever noticed if they existed anyway.

Seth was holding back tears as he glared at Dean.

"Don't even dare, Seth," Dean murmured.

"Where were you at the time of Miss James' class?" Seth asked.

"I didn't do it," Dean defended himself. "I didn't say anything because I was... doing drugs."

Seth looked at Dean incredulously, "You're always doing drugs. Why would you hide something like that? You think I'm stupid? Of course that was not what you were doing."

"I hid because I told Roman that I don't use cocaine anymore," Dean explained. "But I have not stopped doing it and you better not open your damn mouth. The only reason I've revealed this to you is to stop suspecting me."

"Have you been fooling Roman?" Seth said accusingly, "I bet you still have sex with Baron in exchange for drugs, if not then how could you buy cocaine. I can't believe that Roman trusts so much in you."

Dean was about to answer but Alexa's screams caught his attention. The girl cried.

"Why do you all accuse me? I did nothing. You envy me because I am beautiful and talented. I would never have done something like that against Miss James, she had enough of being old and spinster as well as having a pathetic job as a teacher."

All the students rolled their eyes.

"Alexa could not be," Naomi assured.

"Even if it comes from you, I appreciate your trust," Alexa said with disdain.

"Of course, you ahave nothing to do with that crime Alexa. You don't have enough neurons to cut the brakes of a car." Naomi smiled at Alexa.

Alexa threw a tantrum and walked away from the group of teens who laughed at what had happened.

 **...**

The investigation would continue as they gathered evidence and continued with the interrogations. The police, of course, knew what had happened to Miss James' car, and Roman was more nervous than usual. He didn't know how long the police would take to find out that Dean was the cause of the destruction of the car and the reasons why he did.

At the end of the class the students were desperate to leave school. Seth walked over to Roman in the parking lot.

"You think Dean had something to do with this?" Seth was worried.

"He says he doesn't and I believe in him. Dean wouldn't lie to me". Roman said confidently.

Seth nearly rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not going to give you the reason or deny whether Dean lies or not. I'm worried about Sarah. She's not going to settle for you leaving her, she'll use your parents, she'll use whatever she has in her hand, and I'm afraid for her if Dean walks around attacking anyone who puts their eyes on you."

Roman was somewhat irritated by Seth's words, yet he didn't berate the boy as he had reason to be worried about his sister. However what most caught Roman's attention was Seth's attitude when he told him that Dean wouldn't lie to him.

"You know Dean is hiding something from me, right?" Roman went straight to the point.

"Come with me," Seth said.

Roman followed Seth and they both reached an alley between the gym and the library. There was no one there.

"Walk and see for yourself and then make sure Dean is not going to hurt my sister," Seth said angrily and left.

Roman walked a little further and heard Dean's voice and another boy's voice. Roman narrowed his eyes trying to understand what he was seeing.

Dean was inhaling cocaine while Baron was counting money. Now he understood why the teenager had not come looking for him, he had more important things to do, besides he was lying. Who knows if Dean still slept with Baron to get drugs?

And that thought made him lose control.

Roman really was not thinking when he almost ran over both boys. Baron didn't seem intimidated by Roman's presence; it was well known that this boy respected no one. Yet the expression of desperation on Dean's face at being discovered was something else.

"Mr. Reigns, If you're not going to buy some of the merch, get out of my way I've got to go", Baron said defiantly.

"I'm going to take you to detention," Roman threatened.

"School hours are over, Mr. Reigns and I don't give a shit about detention anyways", Baron smiled smugly.

"Don't challenge me brat", Roman was livid.

Baron smirked and shoved Roman. Baron was strong, made Roman fall to the floor.

"What's up Professor Reigns? Did you lose your courage?" Baron was so sure of himself when he saw Roman on the ground.

"Shut up Baron!" Dean finally reacted.

Baron rolled his eyes and swatted at Dean's ass, "Glad to see you Deano, I hope we can have a meeting again."

And to see that, Roman snapped. He literally kicked Baron's feet and young man fell on his mouth. Dean was scared. What had he done?

Baron immediately threw himself on his teacher and began to beat him. Roman hit him back. Dean tried to separate them but it was difficult. Seth had returned and found the horrible scene. Between the two separated Roman and Baron.

The teenager was bleeding. "Don't stuck your nose ion my business Professor Reigns or you'll regret it."

Baron left school.

Roman was also bleeding. Seth and Dean helped him to his feet. Seth was wiping the blood on Roman's face.

The younger teenager was horrified. "But look what you've done Dean!"

"How the hell did Roman know I was here?" Dean looked at Seth with hatred, "It was you. Of course it was you!"

Seth looked back at him. "Of course it was me! You wanted me to see how Roman destroys his life for you while you lie to him and manipulate him. God knows if you're not to blame for what happened to Miss James, but Roman is so blinded by your skill in sexual arts that he can't see reality!"

Dean pushed Seth and the younger boy fell to the floor, "I didn't do anything!"

"That will be decided by the police, but I'm not going to sit here watching you destroy Roman. Much less I'm not going to wait for you to hurt my sister!" Seth complained.

"You don't care about your sister. All this is because you're in love with Roman and it upsets you to see that despite being so close to him, he fell in love with me!" Dean smirked.

Seth was pale, his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Roman! Did you know Seth has been madly in love with you for three years?" Dean exposed his friend.

"How could you, I trusted you?" Seth was so embarrassed.

"And I trusted you, telling you I was still using drugs and look what you did!" Dean shouted angrily.

Roman held his jaw that hurt from the punches he received. He couldn't believe what was happening. Did Seth love him?

"Seth..." Roman wanted to ask, but he didn't know how.

Seth was crying now, his face red with embarrassment, "It's true. Unlike Dean who is going to destroy you and lie to you, my love for you is selfless. I have been here protecting you silently, I would never harm you. But you know what? Now you've seen that Dean is a liar and that you can't trust him, and if you still choose to stay with him and trust blindly even though Dean may be responsible for what happened to Miss James, you'll be as responsible as him if anything bad happens to my sister!"

Seth was crying copiously, looked at Roman as if waiting for an answer he never heard.

"You are risking your career, your reputation, even your freedom for him. And you're probably risking my sister's life. You couldn't predict what happened to Miss James, but if you can keep something from happening to Sarah! And all you can think about is your dick in his ass. I hope it's worth everything you're putting at risk for him!"

Seth screamed in disappointment and ran off.

Roman finally looked at Dean. The teen tried to approach his teacher.

The Samoan was breathing hard. "You lied to me!"

"It was too embarrassing for me if you know that I couldn't stop doing drugs as I promised." Dean said in despair.

"You and that boy..."

"No!" Dean put his hands on his teacher's chest, "Roman I know I lied to you but I have not been with anyone else, you must believe me. I've been using some of the money you give me to buy the drugs."

Roman put his hands to his face in despair. Dean never stopped to amaze him.

"I have to go home, Dean. I'm confused and overwhelmed and I cannot stay any longer near you." Roman started to walk toward the parking lot.

"You're leaving me!" Dean complained.

"Dean, I just got involved in a fight with a student!" Roman answered desperately. "You can see the problem that can come to me!"

"I'll talk to Baron and..."

"NO!" Roman snapped. "I don't want to see you near that boy!"

"Then let me go home with you. Don't leave me here, please. Don't leave me", Dean was crying now.

At that moment Roman realized that Seth was right, he was risking his entire life for Dean and now he was not so sure of his sincerity. Dean lied when it suited him. And yet, seeing him crying and begging him not to leave, Roman just wanted to wrap his arms around the youthful body of his student and assure him that everything would turn out well.

"This has to be worth Dean," Roman took his student in his arms. "I'm risking everything for you. You have to make it worthwhile."

Dean clung to Roman's shirt as he cried. "I will do it. You won't regret it Roman, I promise you."

* * *

 **Do you think Dean is innocent as he claims to be? Will Seth's words be a prophecy and Dean will be the cause of Roman's destruction? Why do I ask questions every time I finish an episode as if I were taking you a lesson?**

 **Leave me a review with your opinions, that's all I ask in exchange for another succulent episode.**

 **This story is coming to an end, and as always when I'm about to finish one story, I start another. So take a look at my new ambreigns story called "Bad Omen" and see if you like it.**

 **Remember to support other writers.**


	12. 4-2

Roman was nervous and this definitely didn't help his situation. Dean slept peacefully. Since Saturday, Dean and he were practically living together. The teenager had just returned home for clothes and school stuff. Even his bike was parked in Roman's garage.

However Roman knew well that this ended today. Sarah was about to return and her things were still in the house. In addition they would have an inevitable discussion because Roman was going to end their relationship, Dean needed to return to his house at least for a while until Sarah calms down.

But Sarah was the least of the problems.

Police would sooner or later find that Dean was the responsible for the destruction of Mickie's car. Roman felt he had a knife hanging over his head. Police had already spent three days investigating, questioning students and teachers and collecting evidence.

Roman was feeling uneasy. He looked at Dean, he looked so vulnerable, innocent, and almost angelic. The teenager was clinging to him. It was the only way he could sleep by wrapping himself in Roman's body.

The teacher wanted to walk a little and dissipate his mind. He tried to untangle his body from the teenager and heard a groan. Dean clutched him harder. The young man was deeply asleep and yet he could feel that he was being separated from Roman.

"I love you so much," Dean mumbled in his dreams. "Don't leave me".

And this froze Roman's blood. Dean was too possessive. The teenager demanded all his attention and all his love and they were getting to a point where Dean showed disgust and annoyance by anyone who approached Roman. Even if Roman was sure that Dean was not the one to blame for Mickie's death, he knew Dean was capable of hurting someone if he got too close to him.

Roman loved this boy and that was out of the question. But Dean's instability sometimes terrified him. Dean didn't measure the consequences of his actions. In addition to his addiction to cocaine he had not been able to quit. The icing on the cake, Dean lied if he thought it necessary.

Because of the status of their relationship, Roman should not demand sincerity, but they were so drowned in this forbidden relationship that they needed to trust one another and be honest with one another.

 _However I have not told the whole truth_. Roman thought.

No, they were not sincere. Roman thought about how long they could sustain their love if they kept lying to each other.

 _My only hope is that the police will find the person that killed Mickie before they find the responsible for the destruction of her car._

Roman stroked Dean's messy hair. The teenager smiled in his dreams and purred. At times like these, Dean was just a teenager in love, hopelessly in love with his teacher.

Roman gave up on his idea of leaving the bed. He wrapped his arms around his young lover's body and smiled at him. He loved this boy madly. The professor closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The morning would bring more problems like the fact of his fight with one of his students. Although Baron had not appeared by the school in several days.

 **...**

At dawn Roman and Dean had breakfast.

"I'm going to break with her today, you cannot be here." Roman said as if nothing.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm staying. I'm going to hide inside the house, because I want to be sure that you're really going to get her out of your life. I don't want you to find an excuse on why you couldn't dump her."

Dean was showing his possessiveness at its best.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "Looks like you're giving me an order."

Dean stared at his teacher. "I just want to be sure that you're going to do as we agreed. She's just like her brother and she's will try to manipulate you."

Roman wasn't very convinced of Dean's reasons, "You're not going to be here. I want to work this out on my own, it's my business to fix."

Dean frowned visibly unsatisfied by Roman's refusal "When will I be able to return?"

"For now it's better not to see each for a while. I don't want to do anything that raises suspicions."

Dean grunted. "We won't do that, Roman, I refuse."

"We can't keep so bold. We need to use intelligence if we want this to work." Roman tried to reason.

"I'll be more careful, but not seeing us is out of the question! Are you tired of me already?" Dean complained.

Roman didn't know what to answer, especially since Dean's response took him by surprise. Was it so difficult to understand that they were taking too many risks?

"Dean, can you act with maturity or at least try?" Roman said angrily. "We must do this well or else I will end up in prison that seems to be your desire since you don't want to help me."

"I would never do anything to hurt you! But I... why do I always have to lose?"

Roman was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're my first love and this is the damn first time I feel happy inside a house and it's because I'm with you. I can't believe that I've almost believed this pantomime of domesticity. We both living here, happy, with you that you love me and protect me and..." Dean's voice cracked.

Roman was frozen. He had not thought about the consequences of letting Dean stay in his house for so long.

"Have you wondered why in more than a week no one has reported my disappearance or at least asked where the hell I am?" Dean was visibly upset.

Roman opened his mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. Dean had a good point here.

"No one cares, I could disappear right now and no one would notice it. And now I must go back to live alone in that house that is falling apart or worse, probably mom has already returned and there are some loser living there and they're both begging me not to come back. Maybe they won't even let me in." Dean was angry and sad, "Or maybe daddy number 11 would want a blowjob to let me into my own damn house!"

"What are you talking about? Your mom's boyfriends..." This froze Roman's blood.

"Is it so surprising?" Dean got to his feet and began to walk desperately. "Do you want to know how I lost my virginity? How old was I? You want to know how horrible it was and so have a good reason to despise me and get rid of me!"

"For God's sake Dean!" Roman walked to his student and wrapped his arms around him. "Forgive me I... Listen if you want to talk about it I'll listen to you but... not like this. Not because you're angry with me Dean. I love you and this is not a pantomime You have no idea how much I want to have you here next to me and make sure no bastards ever hurt you again."

"And yet you send me back there." Dean tried to get out of the embrace.

"No, you're not going to go there, no..." Roman was now stroking the back of the altered teenager and it seemed to work, Dean was no longer so stiff. "I can't even give you money to stay in a hotel, you're still underage."

"I have no friends, Seth has not spoken to me for days, and you know he's jealous because you love me." Dean said softly. "I have nowhere to go, just my mother's house."

Dean released the hug and went to pick his backpack, he walked to the door without saying anything.

"Dean, it's still early," Roman stopped him.

"It's better if I go on my own. I have to take my bike or your fiancée might suspect you're cheating on her." Dean said coldly.

Roman could not, he just could not leave Dean helpless and at the mercy of his shitty family.

"Don't go, I'll hide your things and your bike, you can stay in the attic until Sarah leaves," Roman knew how risky this was but had no choice. "We will look for the way that nobody notices that you live here."

When Dean heard that his expression changed completely, the teenager smiled sweetly.

"Nobody's going to notice, I'll be very careful! Anyway, don't worry about it today, I want you to be calm so you can get rid of that bitch. I'm going to walk around, I'll be back at midnight," Dean was smiling now.

"What are you going to do?" Roman was worried.

"I'll go home and pick up the things I left there. I'll sneak inside and then I'll go out, no one will notice," Dean said cheerfully. "I cannot believe we're going to live together."

"We must be careful, Dean." Roman was worried but he couldn't help smiling at Dean's joy.

"We will be!" Dean clung to Roman, "You'll see that you won't regret it. I love you so much."

Roman was sure that this decision would be his disgrace and yet he could not say no to Dean. Besides, how could he leave him helpless at the mercy of his horrible family? He was hopelessly in love with this boy, his duty was to take care of him, although this was very risky.

 **…**

When Roman arrived at the school everything was a chaos. The police were all over the place and several people shouted. Roman always left Dean to several streets away of the school so he entered alone.

The professor stepped into the crowd of screaming students and teachers. The scene he saw almost shocked him.

His father-in-law was screaming and his mother-in-law was crying. The police had handcuffed Seth who also cried.

"But what are you doing?" Roman shouted. "Why are you doing this to him? Seth is just a kid!"

One of the cops approached the teacher, "Are you Roman Reigns?"

Roman was nervous. "That's right, what's up?"

"This kid is the prime suspect in Miss James' death. We found several menacing notes among Miss James's things. Checking the student lockers we found some of those notes in Seth's locker."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Roman was puzzled.

"You are the reason for the threats," the policeman indicated and taught a series of drawings, all of Roman.

Roman looked at Seth almost in shock. Seth looked back at him in a sea of tears. "The drawings are mine, but I don't know how those notes came to my locker, someone is blaming me."

Roman's world was crumbling. Not only because he really loved Seth like a little brother and it hurt to know that the boy could be responsible for the death of his co-worker. He felt despair thinking all this was somehow his fault.

Seth was doing this for him.

"Who do you think would want to blame you, boy?" A policeman asked Seth.

And at that moment Roman lost the notion of what was happening, because the only person who could blame Seth was... Dean.

If Seth accused Dean, the whole truth would come to light and no matter who was to blame, Roman was going to end up in jail. Roman knew he was committing a crime, this was illegal. And even if the truth didn't come to light, if any of the teenagers ended up in prison that would kill him.

Roman felt that everything was unreal, had endured too much pressure and now the whole weight of his actions was falling on his conscience. His mind was clouded.

Seth and his parents realized what was happening with Roman.

"I don't know who would want to blame me," Seth said resignedly as he looked at Roman sadly. "I just know I'm innocent."

Roman wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to say something but his body and mind were disconnected. Maybe Seth was sacrificing for him... or maybe he was a murderer and couldn't really blame anyone else.

Once more Roman was trapped inside his own mind.

 _Is this real? It is a dream, a nightmare. This was a mistake from the beginning. It is not real, nothing is real, this is not real. Dean, Seth... Wade... nothing is real._

 _What the hell am I doing with my life?_

Roman needed something to hold on to, something that would provide him security. He felt that this time his mind couldn't return to his body. This time he was going to lose his mind completely because anything was better than reality.

"My name is Sarah Rollins, I am Seth's sister and Roman's fiancée." Apparently Sarah had returned earlier. "I will escort Roman to the police station."

Roman felt Sarah embrace him, it was a familiar feeling. Sarah knew how to deal with these situations.

The teachers were trying to reassure the teenagers. Roman thought saw Dean in the middle of the students who had crowded into the yard. But it was like seeing a mirage, Dean was there and he was not there just as the rest of the people in that place. Roman didn't want this and decided to block his mind, and nothing else mattered.

 **…**

"Roman... Roman..." Sarah's voice was soft. "I arrived on time, I cannot believe my brother was capable of this."

Sarah and Brie sat Roman on the couch in the Samoan's office.

"What's wrong?" Brie was worried.

"Nothing a teacher can understand," Sarah said with disdain. "I am a trained psychologist and I have everything under control."

"Roman is my friend and I'm worried. Above all because I know he appreciates Seth and..."

"Seth was always a problem, he's been always weird and I'm not surprised he's done something like this. But this is private business just like what happens to Roman."

Brie looked at the woman in horror. "Seth has always been a good kid, something shy but nothing that was out of control. Having a crush on Roman is not rare, Roman is handsome and Seth always sees him. What is hard for me to digest is that Seth is a murderer and much more than his own sister speaks of him with disdain."

"You can't know more about my brother than me, much less about my fiancé." Sarah looked at the woman as if she were inferior to her.

Brie smiled. "You can be a great psychologist and I a simple teacher. But empathy is not something you learn in college. You don't know your own brother and you don't seem to mind about him. And obviously you don't know Roman as you think you do, if you haven't even noticed why he no longer wears the engagement ring".

Sarah looked at Roman's hands in dismay. Brie smiled.

"And the fact that you say you have Roman under your control makes me worried." Brie stated.

"You have no right to talk to me that way, much less to get into personal issues. I beg you to leave this office, Roman is my fiancé and I will take care of him!" Sarah was angry.

"I have to leave because I have to work. Not all of us have millionaire boyfriends that we can keep under control while we enjoy their money." Brie slammed the door.

Sarah was livid.

"The nerve of this slut." Sarah looked at Roman with disdain, "Roman, Roman. Your parents thought that after the awful incident with Wade Barrett they wouldn't see you involved up in another mess of this kind. When you get back to reality you're going to be an obedient boy, right Roman?"

Roman could hear that, Sarah knew all about Wade, but even he didn't know what had happened... maybe this wasn't real.

"This episode is going to end, you never stay that way forever, even if you want to. Inevitably you're going to return, Roman. Just like you came back after what happened with Wade Barrett and honestly I don't know how you did it. How you have been able to overcome that kind of trauma. God, you always manage to get into such atrocious things. I read all your files, your doctors and the police gave them to me, remember that I am the person in charge of your life. Not you Roman, never you, you're not able to take care of your own ass. I own you and mommy and daddy pay me very well for that. We'll sit here very quiet even if that take the whole damn day until you come back to reality."

Sara sat next to Roman on the couch. "Your parents will have to increase my credit card quota when I let them know about your latest antics. They need again to take care of the consequences."

Roman was still while Sara texted on her cell phone with a confident smile on her face.

* * *

 **I'm writing a new story, is called "Nowhere Fast" and is loosely based on the movie Streets of Fire.** **It's ambreigns but it's also rolleigns, it's both.**

 **That said, I want to apologize for being late in updating, I've been finishing my thesis. Luckily I already did and I can update as always. You already know that I am updating all my fics once a week. I am grateful for the support shown to this story. Let me know your opinions about this episode with a review.**


	13. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Okay, this chapter explains what happened to Roman, why he forgot his past. There are things I didn't explain in detail because I honestly am not able to write something like that, but it's implicit in such a way that everyone will know what happened to him, so if you feel this is somehow rude or hurtful please skip that part and continue reading from after Roman's memories.

That said, here is the episode.

* * *

 _[Chapter Five]_  
 _I'm sorry, I am here_  
 _I'm not sure if it should bring you fear_  
 _I whisper in your ear_  
 _Why is he here'_

 **...**

Sarah was talking to the police along with a lawyer Roman's parents had hired for their son. Because of Roman's clinical condition, Sarah and the lawyer were in charge of everything. Seth and his parents were there too.

"All I know is that Roman is not in medical condition to make any statement at this time," the lawyer said. "In addition, according Seth Rollins' confession, he developed a feeling for his sister's fiancé on his own. Mr. Reigns never knew about this. He has nothing to do with whatever crime this boy could have committed."

Seth looked at his sister, her eyes were cold as ice floes. "Aren't you going to ask about me, Sarah?"

"Seth, you're involving my future husband in a mess that you started because you are obsessed with him. Until this incident is cleared up, I have nothing to say about it, and nothing to say to you." She smiled and stood up ready to leave the precinct.

Seth's mother finally spoke. "We are your family, your blood. This is your younger brother."

Sarah's father grabbed her arm. "Can we talk to you alone, please?"

The policemen stood outside the small room while the Rollins family spoke.

Sarah looked at them blankly. "Seth did something wrong and must prove his innocence. He's involving my future husband. Why all of you look at me as I am the bad guy here?"

"Roman doesn't even wear the ring anymore. He's going to leave you unless you pull some dirty trick. It seems like you're desperate, maybe you know more than you are pretending to do." Seth couldn't contain himself.

"I think that your obsession is making you lose your mind little brother. If you need psychological help, I'll send you one of my friends. After all, if you were able to hurt one of your teachers because she flirted with Roman, you sure can do the same to me," Sarah said with disdain.

"I did nothing!" Seth defended himself and looked at his sister closely. "But for the cruel way you talk to me and the coldness with which you speak about Roman as he was an object, maybe you do have something to do with all this."

"I was not even in the city, little brother. You'd better confess and ask for a reduction in the punishment," Sarah pushed her father and left the room.

 **...**

Dean had climbed the window and was inside Roman's bedroom. The professor lay as if he were asleep, but he moved restlessly.

"What is that bitch doing to you?" Dean was stroking his lover. "She keeps you like this, Roman."

Dean looked at the bedside table, all sorts of medicines. The teenager didn't know what they were, but he knew well that none of those medicines were meant to help Roman.

"Wade no, please no... I'm only 17. I thought you..." Roman complained in his dreams.

"Who's Wade?" Dean hugged Roman tightly. The Samoan was moving more frantically.

"Wade no!" Roman screamed and sat down.

Dean stared at the Samoan who was wide-eyed but didn't seem to look anywhere.

"My life is ruined. I don't want to live any more. I am nothing but a hindrance, and now, after what you all did to me, I'm worthless. I loved you Wade, why did you do this to me?" Roman's gaze was so lost.

"That Wade guy hurt you, he did something horrible to you, didn't he?" Dean stroked his teacher's black hair. "That's the cause of your illness, right?"

Dean crawled in front of Roman and gently took the handsome face in his hands, trying to make eye contact.

"Tell me Roman, speak to me. Tell me what that Wade did to you." Dean cooed, there was so much genuine love and concern in his words.

Roman closed his eyes and stroked his cheek against the hand of his young lover.

"I wanted to die after what they did to me, but I'm so useless that even that I couldn't do it right."

Dean started to cry, "Do you remember anything, Ro?"

"I went with Wade to his apartment, he was legal and I was a just silly boy, too weird too big, too shy, too rejected and without any self-esteem. An easy target. Wade was as handsome as a prince. He was the bad guy who put his eyes on the weird kid."

Roman's voice seemed so sad, empty, far away. This made Dean cry even more.

"I was like your puppy, that's why I love you so much, that's why I want to protect you. I know you've suffered like me, maybe worse things, but you're strong and I've never been."

Dean tried to speak despite the tears. "Roman please tell me. Tell me what they did to you."

Roman opened his eyes but his gaze was lost. Dean understood that Roman was not here, not in this bedroom. His mind must have been far from his body, and yet Roman recognized him. Roman recognized Dean and the teenager smiled with sadness.

"Wade took me to his apartment and I gave myself to him. I had never been with anyone, he was my first everything, first kisses, caresses, sex... love. I loved him with the innocence that someone naive loves."

Roman looked at Dean but his eyes had no expression, reflecting his soul, empty all empty.

"Wade gave me some alcohol and I got drunk quickly. Soon after I heard voices, several of his friends, all members of a band called The Nexus came in. I was wasted and I didn't understand anything. But I trusted Wade so I wasn't scared."

 _Wade stroked Roman's hair, the Samoan was just beginning to grow his mane._

 _"Totally virgin, every part of his body."_ _Wade said jovially._

 _"He's not very attractive, he's something... big," one of the newcomers said._

 _"Nah David, Roman is beautiful. It's just he doesn't know it and doesn't exploit his looks. You must see him naked, he's delicious." Wade smirked._

 _Despite his stupor, Roman reacted to the fact that Wade was trying to unbutton his jeans._

 _"Wade no," Roman hiccupped and tried to stop Wade._ _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Wow, he's naive." Another of the men gathered there approached._

 _Roman tried to focus his eyes, all those guys were older than him and they all looked at him in an intimidating way._

 _"Roman, baby... Here we have a rule. We are a brotherhood and we share everything. So tonight, I had your virginity because I am the leader of the gang and I am the one that found you. But you are going to be a good boy and you are going to open your legs for all of them."_

 _Roman tried to react, Wade's words made him sober, at least mentally. His body, however, continued to react clumsily._

 _"I'll take him first!" Another voice was heard in the background._

 _"You're not, Husky!" Another man complained._

 _Wade stood up, "Calm down guys. You all will have you chance to take him. To take him as you wish, all together or separately. That is an advantage that he is so big. He is tough, he will resist what0s coming."_

 _Roman knew he was lost. "Wade, please, please."_

 _"Me and my gang will leave tomorrow, baby. Back to England." Wade smiled. "You'll stay here to denounce us if you want. Justin's father is a powerful diplomat, nothing is going to happen to us. Nothing has ever happened to us."_

 _One of them grabbed Roman's hair and the others stripped him of his clothes amid the screams of the scared boy._

 _"It's good that we rent the whole building, so this bitch can yell everything he wants and no one will listen." Justin licked his lips._

 _"Do you think he will die?" Husky asked as he removed Roman's underwear while the young Samoan tried to defend himself without much success._

 _"Nah, this one is very strong, not like the others." Wade said as he unbuttoned his own pants and sat down in a chair. "But he's got issues, he's unstable. He probably commit suicide after this."_

 _"We'll give him a weapon to see how he takes his life." David suggested. "I would like to see that"._

 _Wade began stroking his cock. "We'll do all that my friend. Now start fucking this bitch."_

Roman's gaze was lost, his body felt stiff and cold, while he told the story.

"They filmed me, they filmed everything. They beat me and raped me for hours until I fainted from crying and screaming, from so much pain." Roman began to tremble. "Wade masturbated seeing everything. Seeing me bathed in my own blood."

Dean was horrified. He was paralyzed, he couldn't move or speak. Dean was crying watching Roman suffering as he remembered all that.

"I had forgotten everything, I didn't want to remember anything!" Roman shouted. "You forced me to remember that!"

"Forgive me," Dean was trying to speak despite the stupor. "I thought talking would help you. Roman I love you, I love you."

"Wade said the same thing and his supposed love destroyed me. Sarah, she says she loves me and she's killing me and you... you're killing people!" Roman shouted. "And the worst thing is that you don't let me die in peace. I want to die!"

Roman got up and took a glass from the bedside table. He smashed it against the wall. He grabbed one of the pieces and led him close it to his throat.

Dean never moved so fast. He grabbed Roman's hands and even though his teacher was bigger and stronger. Desperation made Dean struggle with him on equal terms.

"Let me die!" Roman shouted.

"Never! I love you Roman Reigns and if you die I'll die with you! With that same glass I'll cut my throat and die next to you!" Dean shouted and this made Roman react.

They were both standing in the room. Both with their hands full of blood. Roman dropped to the floor and snuggled to himself. Dean immediately sat next to him and hugged him.

"I'm here Roman. I'm going to get rid of all of them, and after that we'll go far away... Away from all this shit." Dean said between sobs.

"I love you puppy. I love you so much". Roman repeated with a lost look.

"Forget all about this again, Roman. Please forgive me, forgive me for make you remember all that. Just forget everything and come back to me. Return from that place your mind always goes to and return to me." Dean kissed Roman's hair.

After half an hour. Roman fell asleep again. Dean cleaned up the blood, bandaged the Samoan's hands, and fixed the room. He saw with relief that Roman didn't wear the engagement ring. Then he saw the medication on the bedside table.

"Those damn things are not going to destroy the man I love. And that bitch is not going to take Roman away from me." Dean said angrily. "I'll take care of you, my love and you'll take care of me."

Dean heard the sound of the door. Sarah had returned. The teenager struggled between hiding or facing Sarah. But a discussion would only alter Roman even more. The Samoan had had too much for just one day. Dean chose to hide in the huge closet. There it was his backpack, the one he had brought with all his belongings early.

Sarah came into the room and saw Roman sleeping. "Those tranquilizers are effective. You're still very much asleep."

Sara saw the bandaged hands. "But what were you doing? You're just a headache and you're ruining all my plans," she complained. "I was supposed to take care of your crazy ass until our wedding. Then I would give your parents a non-crazy heir for them to cherish and forget that they create such a sick thing like you. Thanks to that child I would live like a princess and finally I would send you to a sanatorium."

Dean was looking through the little cracks on the door. He squeezed his injured hands in sheer rage. As he suspected, this slut was only using Roman.

Sara checked the drawers, finding the engagement ring there. "But you're ruining everything! My stupid brother is in love with you, and you were planning to leave me. Now I'll have to speed up the plan. We'll have the damn heir before you end up in a sanitarium... or with all things that are happening probably in prison."

Dean watched as Sara took Roman's bandaged hands and growled in frustration to see that she couldn't put the ring back on Roman's finger.

"You're probably fucking Seth, ugh." Sarah grimaced in disgust. "That kid would die for you. Maybe all that love is a good thing. He's in jail ready to sacrifice his life for you and thanks to that he's not hindering my plans anymore. Just imagine if they comdenm Sethie, much better, he will rot in jail and cannot try to help you."

Sarah pulled out a box that was on the double bottom of one of the drawers near the bed. He took a folder and looked at it carefully.

"If you knew the things that you are capable of, Roman, if you only remember everything that happened that night... _everything_ , for God you could not live with your conscience. Your father's influences, your medical condition and the accusations of other surviving victims helped you, but what you did was atrocious, it was so atrocious that your mind didn't resist. You even tried to commit suicide in that horrible way."

Sarah left the folder on the coffee table.

"Before you do another stupidity of that kind, you will give me the heir who will make me a millionaire. The owner of the only heir of your family's fortune."

She removed the expensive dress and the underwear.

"So, if I have to drug your ass to have sex with you, I'll do it. I won't waste any more time." She dissolved a capsule in a glass of water. "It's not that I'm not going to enjoy it, it's even a pity that your destination is a psychiatric hospital or maybe jail. Truth be told, I enjoy riding your cock. And I'll ride it as a carousel until you get me pregnant."

Said this Sarah crawled on Roman's body as she softly rocked her hips against Roman's crotch while with his hands softly slapped the Samoan's face to wake him up. "Come on you stupid, wake up. We must have sex until the little heir of your fortune grows inside my womb."

Dean saw with horror what Sarah was trying to do and would not allow it. Dean opened his backpack and began desperately to look for something, while listening to Sarah's sick laughter. Her laughter made him want to vomit, and the fact that she was getting his hands on Roman's body was driving him crazy. But above all, to know that she was using Roman to become a millionaire, that she was using, manipulating and maybe destroying what's left of his sanity because she was a gold digger. Something very bad was going to happen.

* * *

 **Let me know your opinions about this episode. I apologize if someone didn't like the way I explained all this. Tell me also what you think will happen in the next chapter. I want to thank the support of the people who are still reading my stories after all the drama that has surrounded me. I appreciate you very much and I dedicate all my work and effort to all you.** **I love you guys!**


	14. 5-1

Dean took a couple of things from his backpack and continued to stare at Sarah.

"If someone knows what to give you to make you do what I need, it's me. You're going to get me pregnant, Roman. I'm going to have the damn heir I need to enjoy your family's fortune and then I'll lock you up in an asylum."

Sarah took the glass with the medication she had prepared.

"After taking this, you will do my will and we will have sex as many times as necessary. Not only now, the next days too. I will use your body to conceive your heir. You won't leave me high and dry, I have invested too much time in you and I won't let the fortune of your family escape from my hands."

Sarah raised Roman's face to make him drink the medicine, the professor opened his eyes but didn't react. Dean realized that Roman was having a crisis and it would be impossible for him to defend himself in such a state. It was then when the teenager decided to leave his hiding place, he was nervous and very angry.

"Get your hands off of him!" Dean screamed and Sarah fell to the ground in shock, spilling the medication on the carpet.

She watched in horror as Dean, the teenager who was Seth's best friend was pointing a gun at her. Sarah tried to cover herself with her dress. Roman was still staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah didn't understand anything. "How did you get inside?"

"I heard everything, and not only that, I recorded a good part with my cell phone." Dean said pointing the gun.

Sarah saw the nervousness in Dean. "I don't believe you. I know you Dean, you're impulsive, you probably just took that gun, but that doesn't explain what you are doing he-"

Dean picked up his phone with one hand and Sarah heard her voice.

 _"If someone knows what to give you to make you do what I need..."_

Dean put the phone in the pocket of his jeans and continued aiming the gun. Sarah's eyes were wide.

"You're here as if you were the owner of this house. You were here all this time... How is that possible? Why does Roman have you here with him?"

Dean couldn't explain why, but he didn't want to either.

"It's not your problem, you're nothing but a gold digger whore. Destroying Roman in this way, I'll never forgive you. I'll make you pay for everything you've done to him."

Sarah realized everything. "Wow, you're very interested in Roman, so much that you want to kill for him. All this time I was thinking Seth was Roman's lover and it turns out it was you?"

"Put on your clothes!" Dean yelled at the woman. "I can't stand seeing you naked, you disgust me!"

She didn't hesitate, in just seconds she was dressed. "You know Roman will go to jail for having sex with a minor, right?"

"You just confessed that you drugged Roman many times to manipulate him. You were trying to have sex with him against his will. You know that you will go to jail for attempted rape, for manipulate his medicines, for destroy his life. I have recorded in a video all the atrocities you've been doing with Roman," Dean was pointing with both hands and in each word he became more nervous and unstable. "But jail is not enough for you to pay what you've been doing to him. You deserve to die and I will kill you."

"If you kill me now the only one injured will be Roman." Sarah was scared but she knew Dean was terrified too. "Roman will be the one accused of rape and you will be the reason why him in his delicate situation ends up in jail, where he will end up even worse and probably committing suicide."

Dean pursed his lips. She was right. Even if he denied it the police would find evidence of their forbidden romance. Roman would end up in jail.

"And if you denounce me I will denounce you!" Sarah sentenced. "Now let me go. I won't accuse you and you won't accuse me. We are both in the hands of the other, accusing you would be to harm myself and vice versa."

"You're a lying bitch, I would never believe in you and I'm not going to let you go. You deserve to die for what you've done to Roman, you're a bitch!" Dean's hands were shaking now. "You know how much he has suffered and yet you have been manipulating him, making his situation worse. He has been a victim-"

Sarah looked at Dean with contempt. "No, no no... Who doesn't know all the details is you, Dean. If you knew everything you wouldn't be here saying these things."

"What are you talking about?" Dean didn't understand anything. "You won't manipulate me. I won't believe any of your lies!"

"There's the folder with the police report. I didn't even know Roman at the time." She took the keys from her car as she pointed the folder. "If you know about the rape that means Roman remembered that. But it's obvious that he still doesn't remember what happened after that event. That was so awful that in fact the only time he could remember it, he tried to kill himself. It wasn't just the rape that traumatized him that way. It was what he did after what ended up fucking his mind. I'm sure he was the one who made that atrocity".

Dean looked at the folder and in that moment Sarah lunged at him. They both struggled for the weapon. Sarah clawed one of the teenager's arms and bit his hand. This caused Dean to let go the weapon.

Sarah tried to get the gun and Dean grabbed her hair. Sarah screamed.

"Let go of me, you're just a lunatic kid!"

"And you're a damned bitch!" Dean slapped Sarah in the face.

Sarah saw Dean's gaze and she felt a deep panic. The teenager exuded anger and rancor and Sarah knew she could kill her.

She went down the steps, throwing ornaments and things on the way to the boy who looked possessed and ran after her. When she reached the door Dean caught up with her. They both struggled again and Dean grabbed her by the throat. He was choking her.

She stretched out her hands to take a vase that was on the floor and with her last breath hit the teenager on the head. Dean had to grab the wound that was bleeding and Sarah used that time to breathe and compose herself. Dean stood up despite being bleeding and she opened the door and ran to her car.

Dean ran after her but she was already inside and started the vehicle, escaping from the place.

Dean looked around and everything was silent. The properties were large and quite separate from each other. Many of them were empty, since the place was expensive. Dean entered the house again, locking the door. He saw around and everything was chaos, they had made a great mess in the fight and yet everything was for nothing, Sarah had escaped, she had run away and knew everything.

"If that bitch opens her mouth, it will be our end. That would kill Roman, and I'll die without him."

Dean ran upstairs and went to the room. It was also a disaster. Roman's gaze was lost.

Dean approached his teacher. "Roman, come back to me."

But Roman was still. Dean wanted to die, this time they had pushed him too far. What if he didn't come back?

"That damned bitch was doing this to you for god knows how long!" Then Dean saw the folder.

The teenager took the documents. He read the first few pages. Several photos of teenage Roman were attached to a sheet of his personal information. Roman was a big, chubby boy. And although he was not the handsome man he was now, for Dean Roman was beautiful.

The teenager stroked one of the photos. In none of them Roman smiled, obviously he was not happy. Dean read Roman's information and on the next page he saw a medical report, other photos were attached. Dean felt like dying a little. Roman was so battered, he had a very swollen black eye as well as his mouth. There were bruises, scratches and marks of bites, even burns. And the worst thing was that he was bathed with blood.

"What did they do to you?" Dean was crying now.

He read the report and thought he would vomit. There was the detailed description of all the things these bastards had subjected Roman, he was only seventeen. The same age Dean had now.

The next sheet was the worst part. What Sarah had described as the reason why Roman had tried to kill himself. Dean saw the pictures of a crime scene. There were 4 bodies, all bathed in blood, full of blows, cuts, was horrible. Whoever had murdered them had tortured them horribly. Dean saw the names of the dead men: Wade, David, Husky and Justin.

There was a testimony of one of the policemen who came to the scene: "The teenager does not talk, he does not move. We do not know what happened or who did it. We are talking about four boys all older than him. All of them are dead and were tortured horrendously. The bodies are cold and they are somewhat swollen. It is likely that this boy has been surrounded by these dead men for more than a day. But we cannot know whether he did it or not because there is no evidence, and the only witness is paralyzed."

The report of the deaths was attached to the folder and various medical and legal records. The next sheet was a police record. Roman was arrested and was to be tried for the murder of the four men. But there was no evidence because Roman didn't react. He was hospitalized with police custody.

A third sheet explained that Roman finally reacted but didn't say anything, he barely moved or functioned. He stayed at the hospital where he was being treated for the raping and the beating and without saying a word or showing any kind of reaction or emotion. The fourth sheet explained that Roman took advantage of a moment when the nurses were not around to cut his veins, It was so savage that he bled so quickly, a nurse saw him and called the doctors, but Roman was on the verge of death. Actually, it was almost a miracle that Roman didn't die.

Then there was another report indicating that the case had been filed for lack of evidence and because the principal witness who was also the victim had been unable to cooperate and needed psychological help.

"So that's how Roman avoided jail", Dean muttered.

The last pages showed a record of Roman's entry into a mental institution and several reports of his progress. Roman was in a sanitarium and was successfully discharged. Becoming a productive person and being psychologically supervised. Dean understood everything.

Roman erased all those memories of his mind as a defense mechanism and now... he had remembered the first part. However, what happened afterwards was the reason of his suicide attempt and that must have been a horrible thing. However, Roman didn't remember that... yet.

"You won't remember the rest. I will not lose you, I will save you!" Dean said looking at the folder in horror. "It doesn't matter if it was you or not who murdered those bastards, the case is already filed and no one cares about them. They deserved to die and you won't continue to suffer for these things."

Dean carried the folder to the kitchen and one by one burned the sheets.

"I'll keep that video in a safe place, it's my only evidence against that bitch."

After that, Dean cleaned the house. Everything was neat, he didn't want that Roman saw that disaster. He wanted to give Roman a peaceful environment. Again, Dean tried to talk to Roman and he didn't react. The teenager took a bath and lay down next to his teacher, shortly after he fell asleep.

 **...**

He heard the bell ringing non-stop. Dean opened his eyes and saw the clock, it was 11 in the morning. Dean sat up and looked at Roman, his teacher was sleeping peacefully. The teenager closed his eyes. He just wanted Roman to come back to reality.

The bell kept ringing as well as someone was knocking on the door and shouting scandalously. Dean had no choice but to go to the door. He looked over the peep hole, there were Seth and Sarah's parents. Dean opened the door.

Seth's parents stared at him in horror. Surely Sarah had told them the truth.

"What are you doing here in my shorts and as if you were just getting up?" Mr. Rollins was genuinely surprised.

Then Sarah had closed her mouth, of course. The bitch knew she was going to end up in jail.

"That's not your problem," Dean said angrily. "You're making a scandal on private property."

"Sarah came home injured and we know it had to be Roman who beat her." Mr. Rollins was enraged.

"Did she say it was him?" Dean was angry.

"She didn't say anything but it can't be anyone else, besides she no longer wears the engagement ring." Mrs. Rollins added.

"Why does Roman have a teenager in his house?" Mr. Rollins narrowed his eyes.

"Surely this is what Sarah discovered!" Mrs. Rollins shouted. "What kind of pervert is Roman? We will call the police."

Mr. Rollins pushed Dean and started yelling at Roman. Dean didn't want to make a scandal so he closed the door.

"Do you want to know what happened to Sarah? I'll explain it." Dean was outraged as well as nervous. "And then you'll tell me if you want to call the police."

Dean went up to the room. Shortly afterwards he came down with his cell phone in his hand. He handed the phone to the woman. The woman played the video and what she saw left them horrified. Proof of what Sarah had been doing with Roman.

"Use the phone to call the police, this is going to be very interesting," Dean threatened. "You already have a son in jail, you surely want to see your daughter there as well."

Seth's dad took the phone replaying the video over and over again, unable to accept the reality.

"That's why your daughter didn't say anything." Dean said.

"Roman can't beat her and get away with it. Besides, it's a crime that he has you here." Mr. Rollins kept complaining.

"It was me who beat your daughter." Dean showed his arm and the wound in his head, "She beat me too. Still if you want to call the police, let me remind you that Roman's parents are stupidly wealthy. Believe me, before allowing their name to be involved in a scandal, they will find a way to rid their son of any accusations you may make. With the things Sarah has been doing to him, it will be easy to declare Roman incapacitated, he needs psychological help and won't go to jail."

Dean remembered that was how Roman avoided jail the first time. It was in the document he burned.

Dean then looked at them as if they were his puppets and he was the puppeteer. "What's more, if I show this video to Roman's parents and they find out what Sarah was doing with their only son. I don't want to imagine the future of your only daughter who is not yet in prison. Roman's parents will bury her into prison without you having no penny to do anything."

Mr. Rollins threw the phone to the floor and shattered it. Dean smirked.

"Do you seriously think I didn't keep that video in a safe place?" Dean said angrily. "Get out of here!"

Mrs. Rollins walked over to Dean and slapped him. Dean looked at her with contempt. "You are all the same. I thought Seth was different, but he wanted to destroy my happiness. Sarah, that whore was destroying Roman and now you want to do the same. It will be better for you all to get out of my way or I will get rid you all! Get out of here!"

Seth and Sarah's parents stared at each other in horror.

"You are no better than our daughter, Dean. It's true that Roman is mentally ill, it's true that my daughter was taking advantage of that and what she did is inexcusable, but you, you are worse. You're evil Dean, you're a bad seed and you're crazier than Roman. I don't need to accuse Roman, you are going to end up with him! You're both crazy!" Mr. Rollins said.

"I don't care what you guys think. If you don't leave, I'll call the police and as you can see now you have more to lose than Roman or me!" Dean opened the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Rollins had no choice but to leave. The anger was evident in all of them, but nothing could be done. Sarah was lost with all the crimes she had committed against Roman and they knew that the Samoan's parents would at all costs avoid their only son going to prison and that they would get very angry if they found out what Sarah was doing, they would destroy them all.

"If somehow someone finds out about my relationship with Roman, it will be your fault and I don't care if it's not!" Dean threatened again. "I'm going to destroy Sarah if someone stands between Roman and me. You'd better keep quiet if you want your daughter to go free! Although she shouldn't, she's a damn bitch."

"Well, I can say the same thing." Mr. Rollins said. "If anyone finds out about the crimes Sarah was committing, I'm going to tell the whole truth about your relationship with Roman. Even if I don't get anything... I will tell the truth! "

The adults left and Dean closed the door. The boy dropped on the carpet. He didn't understand how he had been able to face this horrible day. He began to punch on the floor.

"Damned whore! She hurt you so much and it's not fair that she doesn't pay for it. She must pay."

Dean was shaking. His body asked for the only thing that could give him relief: cocaine.

"Dean!" Roman shouted into the room.

At least for now Dean wouldn't consume, he had to deal with Roman first. The teenager hurried up the stairs and found Roman sitting on the bed.

"Do... Do you remember anything of what happened yesterday?" Dean asked.

"I remember parts. I remember what they did to me Dean, I remember." Roman looked at teenager, his eyes mirrored so much fear. It was heartbreaking to see a man like Roman behaving like a frightened kid. "I remember Sarah was here but I don't know."

"Sarah knows the truth about us, but she won't say anything." Dean sat on the bed next to Roman.

Roman panicked. "How can you know? She's going to-"

"NO!" Dean shook his head. "I must show you something. You must be strong Roman, I know you've been through a lot of horrible things in less than a day but, this is important."

"Tell me…"

Dean had sent the video to Roman's phone. He showed him the evidence. Roman looked at it in astonishment.

"She's just another person who's been destroying my life," Roman said with sadness. "Everyone does the same. Everyone says they love me and they end hurting me."

"Not me, Roman. Never me." Dean approached his teacher.

The teenager stroked the Samoan's face and Roman closed his eyes. Dean was pouring all the love he felt for him in this caress. The teenager felt so useless, he wanted to do something for Roman, he needed to do something for Roman. Dean hugged his teacher and now it was he who played the role of protector, Roman allowed himself to be protected and buried his face in Dean's chest.

"I love you puppy. You are the only one who has loved me without wanting to hurt me. You are the only one who wants my well-being. I need you so much." Roman began to cry.

Dean was heartbroken. All those bastards had taken something from Roman, they'd all had taken something that could never be replaced. Everyone had killed this beautiful man a little and even though Dean loved him with all his being, he could never give Roman back the things he had lost.

"I love you and would give my life for you. I would die for you." Dean assured him and Roman knew he was sincere.

"I would do anything for you Roman, anything." Dean stated.

* * *

 **Again I am very sorry. These two episodes have been a real mess. We're just a few episodes from the end, so be ready. This fic is pure drama so I just ask you to be ready because anything can happen in the final chapter.**

 **As always I appreciate your support and patience and I hope you leave me a review with your opinions, the reviews are very important and is the motivation that writers need to continue entertaining you with our stories. Thanks a lot for your support, I love you very much guys.**


	15. 5-2

It had been three days since the incident between Dean and Sarah, and it didn't look like she or her parents were doing anything against Dean or Roman. But Dean felt it was just the calm before the storm, Sarah was not going to resign herself to having lost the money of the Reigns just like that and Dean knew perfectly what to do.

"I'm going to win this war against that bitch and against anyone who gets in my way. I just need Roman to be calm and then I'll convince him of what we should do." Dean thought as he walked into Roman's room carrying a tray with breakfast.

Dean entered the room with a shy smile. The raven-haired man was still in bed.

"Puppy, I should be the one taking care of you." Roman was somewhat embarrassed.

"But I want to do it." Dean said putting the tray on the bedside table and sitting next to Roman. "It makes me happy to do things for you."

And for the first time since Roman had remembered what Wade and his friends did to him, the Samoan smiled. It was only a slight curvature of his lips but for Dean it was beautiful, it was a small progress.

Roman was hypnotized, this domestic scene between them was beautiful. "We look like a married couple." Roman said this without thinking.

But Dean's blue eyes were brighter and more open than usual at this, and the expression of sweetness on his face intensified.

"You really, you... did you say that?" Dean was a little flushed, "You would marry me. I mean, if I had the age to do it."

Roman was melted by this boy. While Dean was still a teenager, it was he who took care of Roman at this hard stage, had taken care of the house and was here demonstrating the strength of an adult without losing the sweetness of a teenager in love. Who would have believed it?

"Do you really want to marry me?" Roman stroked the lips of his young lover. "You are so young and you have shown that you are a good boy, that you can give love and you deserve something better than to carry my paranoid ass."

Dean shook his head. We have suffered horrible things that have marked us, but all we want is to be happy and to be able to love. I know that I am very young but I also know that I will never be able to find someone like you who loves everything about me, not caring that I've been making my life a disaster. And even though it sounds selfish I know you'll never find someone who loves you more than I do. I love you with my life, with my soul, with my blood. You have no idea of the things that I am able to do for you."

Roman closed his eyes enticed by Dean's words. "So if you're proposing to me, the answer is yes, but first you must finish your studies and... I have not seen you go to school in three days."

"I don't want to leave you alone, I don't know what you're thinking. I think you might need me and I won't be here." Dean was justified his behavior, but in fact he had other plans.

"You must go, no more excuses. I must call my lawyer and my parents, they have both been calling me and I have not answered them. I can't remain locked up pretending that my real life doesn't exist." Roman was thoughtful.

"First, have breakfast, let me take care of you. I've always taken care of myself so I can cook and do other things, but it's the first time I'm happy to do it... because it's for you." Dean looked at Roman with such love.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, puppy." Roman ran his fingers over the boy's cheeks. "I love you so much. I wish I could pay you all your care these days. I'm the damn adult here and you've had to take care of me."

The teenager felt in the clouds. From the day that Roman remembered everything, or almost everything, the Samoan had not made a gesture of love toward Dean. No kisses, no caresses, nothing. But after reading the documents in that folder, Dean understood well why.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled, his dimples in full display. "I love you Roman and this is no sacrifice for me... however if you want to pay me somehow you can... we could..." Dean was a little nervous.

"You miss me, right? That's what you're trying to tell me." Roman sighed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I've been so distant."

"Doesn't matter." Dean smiled sweetly. "I'll wait for you, I know you need time and I'll give it to you. It's not that I don´'t want you to make love to me or that you kiss me at least, but I understand that now you cannot get there..."

Roman smiled at Dean's attitude. "What could you want, puppy? If I can do it, I will give it to you. I will put whatever you want at your feet. I only hope to be able to please you."

"In fact you can do it. It's ... I would like to get away from everything that hurts us and escape together to a place far away, where no one knows us, where no one will judge us." Dean looked at Roman with longing. "That would be perfect, Ro. You know, we might even get a fake ID for me, everyone says I look older than I really am. Together I know that you will be stable and you will be able to be a teacher again or I don't know, find another job... I..."

"It's a beautiful fantasy, but it's unreal Dean." Roman said with sadness. "Things are not so simple. If I'm thinking about a future with you, I can't just disappear. I have to be in a psychological treatment again, I have to organize my life so I can take care of you."

Dean sighed. "No Roman, it's not unreal. Look, I don't think you need any more psychologists. I think they just want to get you money and keep you like a zombie, like that bitch was doing. You just need peace of mind and I need to be fucking free. Believe me, nobody's going to get me, nobody's going to notice that I'm not around."

And this saddened Roman, Dean was right. The young man had been living in his house for more than a week and no one seemed interested in knowing if he was well, if he was even alive. And probably in school they didn't care, after all, it was public knowledge that everyone thought that Dean was not going to finish his studies.

"Escape together..." Roman said thoughtfully. "I have money, that's the only thing my parents gave to me and I think we could escape but I don't know, it's so unreal and dangerous and..."

Dean looked at Roman intensely. He didn't want to pressure him now but, they really were against time, Dean needed to leave the city, the country if necessary. He had to take Roman away from all those who wanted to separate them.

"It's not dangerous Roman, at least no more dangerous than living together here where sooner or later someone is going to discover us. And staying away from the other is not an option and you know it."

"Leave the country." Roman cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's exaggerated? I know it's hard to hide but..."

"It is exaggerated, yes, but ... you have to understand my point of view. I have never had anything like this that I have with you, someone who loves me and wants to take care of me and it happened in a forbidden relationship that could lead you to jail. I don't want to lose the only good thing I've ever had in life and in this damn city, surrounded by all these people who do nothing but hurt us, will end with our relationship."

"It's still a crime." Roman explained. "I love you but I can't cover the sun with a finger, before the system I'm a criminal."

Dean looked at his teacher as seriously as he could. "The system can kiss my ass, they don't do anything for boys like me. My teachers and classmates know that my life sucks and many of them used me as a whore just because they had power over me... and the system was not there to protect me. You have been here protecting and loving me. But I assure you that if our relationship comes to light, all of them will pretend that they want to protect me by taking you away from me and punishing you for having loved me."

There were so many things that Dean had not told Roman and now the professor didn't want to touch that subject, his mind was still confused by his own tragedies and right now he couldn't help Dean. But they needed talk about it, especially if they were thinking about run away, there was no way to escape together if they kept hiding things.

"If I say yes, we must be honest, Dean. No more secrets, if we cannot trust each other, escape is not an option." Roman said thoughtfully.

Dean smiled and hugged his teacher tightly. "I... I'll tell you everything, I swear there won't be more secrets, but I'll tell you everything when we're away from here, when you can hold me and I know there is nothing more dangers. When I know that happiness is the only thing waiting for us. Because I know we will be so happy away from all this shit."

Roman had to admit that the idea was very attractive. Escape away from all this shit. What was there to lose for him? His parents didn't love him, they left him in a school to his fate without knowing how unhappy he was and that ended with him being raped and tortured and then their beautiful way to fix the problem was to hide everything even from himself, leave him in the hands of a sociopath and give him a lot of money.

Dean was the only one who really loved him. And now that Sarah's entire family knew the truth, how long would it take for them to try to separate them?

A quiet future that would help them both forget their misery and Dean would be happy as he deserved. What could be wrong with that?

 **...**

"There's no evidence against you, your locker was forced and someone took your drawings to frame you. Also, your alibi from being in class during the hours the car was vandalized was confirmed by all your teachers." The policeman indicated Seth. "You have an unblemished record in your school and everyone assures you that you are almost a saint."

Another policeman looked at him almost pityingly. "Whoever framed you knows you well, boy."

Seth closed his eyes in resignation, of course someone knew who him so well framed him and he was sure who was that person. The police were signing the minutes that released him and although this should be a happy moment, it wasn't. Seth was completely alone, there was no one there. Neither his parents nor his sister.

 _Not even him. But... even if I am not accusing Dean because I love Roman, he doesn't love me back... Why would he be here? I'd wish I could just get rid of this feeling. How stupid am I? While I still worry about Roman's future but, he gives a shit about mine. I must think about myself._

The boy left the precinct at noon and felt faint, he was so alone. And even though he didn't want to, Seth began to cry knowing that even if he died nobody would care.

"Dean was right when he told me my life was as shitty as his. I live in a nice house and have a family but the end is the same shit, nobody cares about me." Seth said wiping the tears.

"I still care about you, Seth..." There was Dean, holding a bag of Mc Donalds.

Seth snorted. "Surely you're worried, especially now that I'm free. But you don't have to worry, I won't stain your plans. I've learned my lesson."

"You think I was happy to know that you were in prison?" Dean explained. "I was not. I came to visit you, I see they let you go."

"I'm innocent, Dean and you know it. They had to let me go. The police realized someone was framing me." Seth walked to a park near the precinct.

Dean stepped behind him and held the other boy by the arm leading him to a lonely grove. "I... I know that my jealousy made behave like an asshole to you but... you are my only friend and..."

Seth continued to cry. "And you took that for granted. Neither you nor Roman care about what I've been through, but I do, and that's why I'm stepping aside, it doesn't matter anymore, just leave me alone. I don't want to be your next victim."

"Seth, it was not me. I didn't cut the brakes on Miss James's car!" Dean was desperate. "And I didn't blame you either. I swear I didn't."

Seth noticed that they were both shaking. "Neither you nor Roman came to see me as I was in jail. But I don't blame you, not even my parents visited me."

"We couldn't, Roman and I were not having a happy time, okay!" Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed it several times. Then he handed it to Seth. "Play the video".

Seth did as Dean told him and saw with horror the things his sister was doing. Seth was stunned.

"You see, Seth. Roman was in a terrible emotional crisis, he remembered why his episodes of depersonalization began, I won't tell you the facts, but it was horrible and your sister knew everything and she still was doing that to him. I thought would lose Roman, I thought he would never come back to reality." Dean was breathing heavily. "I think the person who murdered Miss James and blamed you was Sarah."

Seth cried even more. "But what kind of person is she? How's Roman?"

"He's already better," At that moment Seth realized Dean was crying, too. "It was difficult but Roman is good again. You see how I am not the monster you believed."

"But I cannot believe it was Sarah who killed Miss James and blamed me, I'm her brother and she was not in town when all this happened..." Seth was so hurt.

"Unfortunately, I didn't record it when she made fun of you. She thought that you were Roman's lover, she was spying on him. She thought to get rid of you thinking that you and Roman were together, but now she knows that I am with Roman." Dean showed the scars on his arms and head. "She made this to me, we had this big battle. Your parents know everything and are happy because I can't denounce her, we can't do it justice because if we denounce her, your parents will tell the police that Roman and I are together."

Seth was crying copiously and could not speak. He even shook his head.

"That's why I came to see you, Seth. I had to tell you the truth. You must know that your sister is the one who caused you this harm and that your parents are with her. All of them know about my relationship with Roman."

"And what am I supposed to do now?" Seth tried to wipe his tears in vain as he kept crying. "My family is so horrible, they let me through all this, and I'm only 17 years old."

"Now you know what I feel. Now you know why I've clung to Roman so much, it may seem obsessive, but I only have him, so I can't lose him." Dean was still crying. "And I know that if your sister has been capable of all these atrocities, she won't resign herself to having lost the money that Roman represents."

"I'm so sorry Dean I..."

"Don't apologize, Seth. I was not the best of friends, either."

And in the midst of tears both teenagers hugged each other tightly. They both cried for a long time. By sunset both had calmed down a bit and Seth was eating what Dean had taken him.

"Where are you going to go now?" Dean asked worriedly.

Seth smiled sadly. "Brie and Professor Jericho were visiting me, they helped with the evidence that excused me, and although I don't want to bother them, I don't think I have any other choice."

"You can't tell them the truth, Seth. That would hurt Roman and he, what he's been through is horrible." Dean was sincere in this. "Promise, promise for the love you feel for Roman, that I have no doubt is pure, promise that you won't say anything."

Seth nodded. "I promise. Take good care of Roman and please be careful."

"Seth I'm going to take good care of him. So much so that I'm going to take him away from here, we must escape from this hell, it's the only way out." Dean confessed.

"I would tell you it's crazy, but my family is so horrible and Roman's family is no better and yours... we're surrounded by snakes. You're right, my friend, you must go. In six months you will no longer be underage. If your decision is to leave you have my support." Seth said sincerely.

Dean smiled sadly. "I am happy to know that you don't hate me and that you don't believe that I have caused you this harm."

"I believe in you and I'm sorry I doubted. In fact I love you both, you are my brother and Roman, and he is my first love." Seth nodded. "I am also happy to know that both will be happy, that at least you will manage to leave this hell."

"You must stay away from them, Seth. Don't let them destroy you." Dean handed the phone to Seth. "Roman can give me another phone, I want you to have this one. That way we'll communicate, at least until we leave, because before that we'll disconnect all those lines so no one will find us."

Seth picked up the phone. "Thanks, at least we can still be friends until you leave, it will be like before all this shit would affect our lives."

Dean also gave some money to Seth. "Don't tell me no, I don't need this. Roman forces me to take money when I go out in case I need anything. Look, just find a house or let me know if you don't get it..."

"I'll get it, I know that Miss Bella or Mr. Jericho will help me, you and Roman need to be alone to fix your escape. I'm happy for both of you, I hope everything works out for you."

Dean and Seth said goodbye.

 **...**

Dean returned to the house. Roman was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Puppy, you took too long. Where were you?" Roman was recovering little by little.

"I went to visit Seth to jail, and they let him go free." Dean sat down near the island and took Roman's phone, he was texting. "I told him the things his sister was doing. He also thinks Sarah was the one who murdered Miss James and blamed him."

"If Sarah is a killer, we'd better go, Dean. You're right." Roman fixed a plate for Dean. "I'm worried about Seth."

"Seth is with Mr. Jericho, his parents didn't even go looking for him when he left prison. Mr. Jericho and Miss Bella helped him all this time." Dean explained.

Roman sighed in relief. He trusted Brie and Chris. "Seth is the only person I care about in this horrible place, I have to do something for him before we leave."

"Leave him money. He's smart and will not waste it. He must go to a university away from all of them. Save him money so he should not return to his family." Dean said seriously.

Roman nodded. "I am going to withdraw money tomorrow and buy some things for our trip. I consulted a friend of my family, he's a pilot and will take us to South America." Roman said thoughtfully. "All this is illegal, but for the amount of money that I am going to pay, we will get out of the country without any question. I will make some transfers to special bank accounts... we will survive for a while, and I also won't leave Seth helpless. I think this is the first time I will used the money my parents gave me in something useful."

Dean smiled and hugged his lover. "Thank you, Roman, you're making me so happy, we're going to be fine, I promise, I swear, everything will be all right. When will we leave?"

"In four days, we'll leave on Friday night, we'll go in my car. I'll leave it on my friend's airstrip, not without first putting the car in Seth's name. I'll leave this house to him, too. I don't want his family to manipulate him. I want him to be free of all of them, I want to save him. I want his teenage years to be different from mine."

"Or from mine." Dean murmured. "I'm so happy we will go, my love. We'll get away from all of them."

Roman smiled at Dean and kissed his forehead. "We're going to be happy, puppy."

Dean was so happy. In spite of all the misfortunes, they would finally be free and happy.

* * *

 **First at all I posted a new fanfic called "Ambreigns One Shots", take a look at it to see if you like it. Back to the story... We are closer to the end! And you know that you must be ready for any possible outcome. Do you think Dean and Roman can escape together and leave everything behind? Do you think Dean is telling the truth and he is innocent? Do you think Sarah is th one to blame for Miss James' death? Do you think Roman will never remember what happened after being attacked by Nexus?**

 **Leave me a review with your opinions and your thoughts about this episode. Thank you for your support, I'm about to finish another story yay! And that is thanks to the support I receive from you, either in the form of reviews, favs or follows. I love you guys! Have a beautiful weekend. _And let's hope Roman wins tomorrow._**


	16. Chapter 6 - Pt 1

**_Warning_** **:** this episode was quite difficult to write for me, this must be the darkest story of all I have written. It's quite hard to read as well because it will reveal what happened to Roman after the aggression and who is the murderer of Miss James.

I want to thank **Zoe Ambreigns** for her kind words, I was having doubts about this story and her words helped me to finally post this episode. It was she, who some months ago, gave me this prompt and maybe in some things I didn't exactly follow the plot she asked for (sorry about that). But the final chapter will be as close as possible to the final she requested.

That being said, this is the **penultimate episode** , the next will be the end, so hold onto your seats because **anything can happen**.

* * *

 ** _[Chapter Six - Part 1]_**

 _While you are sleeping, I steal your ear ring_

 _Light you one candle, this anger I handle_

 _They said I won't find you, but now I'm beside you_

 _I'm not all that stable_

 _You should know by now that you are mine..._

 _Tell me that past times won't die... Tell me that old lies are alive_

 **…**

Dean couldn't believe it. Tonight they were going to be free. They were twelve hours away from saying goodbye to the whole past that tormented them.

The teenager stretched out, was in bed with Roman, a smile was drawn on his face. Roman was clinging to him. Since the professor had remembered a part of his past, he had not touched Dean in any way. This was a huge progress, probably Roman didn't notice, but the relief of knowing that soon they would be free surely had relaxed him and now began to heal.

 _This is the best idea I've ever had in my life._

Dean smiled, Roman was the love of his life, he knew it. They would be together forever.

"No matter what happens, it doesn't matter if the whole planet is against us. You and I will be together, wherever you go I'll go, wherever you are I'll be. I'll never let anyone or anything separate us, Roman Reigns. I swear on my life that we will always be together. I would follow you to hell if necessary."

Roman started to move, Dean stroked his professor's long hair.

"Puppy, mmm..."

"What do you want for breakfast, Ro?"

Roman looked at him with intensity. There were so many feelings in his gaze, Dean could tell them all. From appreciation for his care, to the deep love they both felt, til the passion that Dean believed he could never see again in the eyes of the older man.

Roman was nervous, he obviously wanted this, but he still had doubts, fears. Dean smiled trying to reassure him silently. Giving him the space he needed to stop if he felt scared. But Roman didn't stop. Slowly, very slowly he brought his face close to the teenager's. Dean's heart was beating so fast. He had missed the closeness, the physical contact.

Roman put his hands on Dean's face and stroked it gently. The auburn-haired teenager smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the beautiful moment. Roman smiled at the gesture and gently placed his lips over the boy's.

Dean didn't move, didn't want to scare Roman. The professor kissed him softly, feathering their lips together, feeling the softness of the other's flesh. Roman slowly deepened the kiss, playing with his tongue on Dean's lower lip. The boy moaned.

Roman put his hands on Dean's waist and while they kissed sweetly, the young man put his hands on Roman's neck. It was a soft make out, Roman's hands ghosting on the soft skin of his young lover.

Roman broke the kiss and saw Dean's face, the young man panted, his face showing all the happiness of someone who is deeply in love.

"How I missed that." Roman murmured.

"I missed that, too. I love you so much, Roman."

"You know? I was going to wait for us to be in South America to make love to you again, but I feel so calm, so peaceful now that I know we'll be free. I'm excited and happy and I want to... I want..." Roman smiled nervously.

For Dean, Roman's attitude was adorable. How much he loved this man. "I would wait for you for a lifetime, if necessary, Roman. I miss you so much, I miss your closeness, i miss feeling the warmth of your skin, feeling myself full of you when we make love, feeling our souls connecting, but I'll wait until you are ready." Dean said this seriously. "It doesn't matter if it's today or when we get to South America. Besides, I want you to make love to me in Spanish."

Roman started to laugh. "You're crazy, but I love that. Don't ever change."

"Never, you are the only one who has loved me as I am. I must not pretend to be someone else, I must not change for us to be together." Dean hugged Roman with such love. "And I love you just as you are Roman, with your virtues and flaws."

Roman smiled at Dean's show of love and kissed him again. Without realizing it, Roman was unbuttoning Dean's shirt, it was one of his own that the teenager wore in as pajamas. The kiss intensified as the clothes spread across the bed. They both parted to breathe and looked at each other intensely. To see the almost naked body of the other was something sublime.

"You are so beautiful and I just want to dedicate my life to worshiping you." Roman said kissing the younger man's neck. "I'm going to take you to heaven, where a little angel like you belongs."

Dean was overwhelmed by Roman's words. "Do it Roman. Love me, take me to heaven. I am yours."

Roman softly kissed each piece of paled skin he could reach. It was so slow, like he was afraid of break Dean's body. Roman had never been so delicate, so loving. He was right when he said he wanted to worship him, Roman kissed him as if he were something sacred. Dean just moaned and groaned. Again, their lips met in a sweet kiss as their hands explored each other's bodies. Soft kisses were lavished on Dean's body. Small bites and soft licks. Roman slowly made his way by feathered soft kisses in the auburn-haired man's legs. It was true. Every word that Roman said was truth, he was taking him to heaven. Dean could almost hear the angels singing. Then he felt the most amazing of pleasures. Roman was sucking him. Dean opened his mouth in a silent scream of pure pleasure. A little time after those expert lips left his cock.

"I love you Dean, with my soul, with my body, with my whole being." Roman was breathing heavily.

"Take me." Dean whined.

Roman took the lub and smeared it in his length and fingers. He was prepping Dean and the younger man was a mess. Dean was in a cloud of pleasure and Roman thought it would only cum to see what his fingers did to him. The younger man was squirming. He couldn't take it anymore and just moments before, Dean was riding Roman.

Being inside of Dean was inexplicable and so perfect. Roman had promised to take the younger man to heaven. But it was him who was in heaven. Both moaned and kissed passionately each other. Shortly after Dean shuddered shouting Roman's name as spilling his seed in the stomach of the other man. Roman increased the pace of his thrusts and soon after came inside of Dean, screaming the name of his lover. They held each other as they returned to earth.

"That was amazing. Making love to you is always the best thing I experience." Roman said softly.

"And you will do it forever. We belong to each other and soon we will be free to be together." Dean giggled. "I am going to beg for cock in Spanish."

Roman laughed. After reconnecting to a new level, the morning passed calmly. Dean and Roman were packing their things. After noon Roman was dressing casually. Jeans and tank top. Dean smiled to see his teacher so relaxed.

"I'm going to sign the papers, the lawyer will tell Seth all of this when we're no longer in the country. I want that Seth has no choice but to accept the things that I will leave in his name." Roman said kissing Dean's forehead.

"He will." Dean smiled. "I can't believe the three of us will be free tonight."

"It's so amazing, isn't it, puppy?" Roman said smiling. "When I come back, I'll bring the dinner, so just relax and enjoy this last day in this house. In six hours we'll go away to be very happy."

Dean nodded with a huge smile. Roman left the house.

 **...**

"What happened with you?" Seth's father was astounded.

Seth's parents had found out where his son was and they were in Professor Jericho's garden. As the teacher wasn't in the house, Seth decided to attend to his parents in the garden even though he didn't want to see them. They both saw almost with horror as their youngest son had discolored a part of his hair.

"I wanted to do that a long time ago and you wouldn't let me. Now that you don't give a shit if I live or die, I decided to do it." Seth shrugged. "Professor Jericho is cool, he helped me."

Seth's mother gulped at the words of her son. It was true they had abandoned the boy.

"Wow, that looks pretty good to you, son." The woman said nervously.

Seth rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We want you to come home with us, son-" The woman tried to explain.

Seth snapped. "You're crazy! After everything you did to me, you just have Sarah, she's your daughter, she always was-"

"Your sister is crazy!" Seth's father shouted. "You have to come home and see what we have discovered, we don't know what to do, Sarah is our daughter but this is too much."

Seth was frightened. He knew his parents well and they were genuinely desperate.

"It has to do with Roman, son. Come with us." Seth's mother stated.

Seth distrusted his parents but accompanied them. Both led him to Sarah's room. There were several folders with photocopies of medical, psychological and police records. They were all about Roman. There were also several of Seth's drawings, and part of the evidence used to blame him for Miss James' death.

"It was Sarah!" Seth couldn't believe it. "It was she who killed Miss James and she accused me and you never cared!"

"Son, you are not understanding anything. Read those files, and read your sister's notes, she accused you of murder, but she is not the killer." Seth's father explained.

Seth was looking at Roman's archives, where he spoke of the rape he suffered and the murder of the four boys who assaulted him. Even Roman's testimony after remembering how the four boys died.

 _"When they all finished assaulting me, my mind was lost, I no longer felt any pain, I felt nothing but deep anger, they continued to say that I was strong and could endure several more days of abuse, all I could think of was to avoid that they would return to hurt me, to stop them or any other person to hurt me again. Before I allow anyone else to take advantage of me, I would hurt them first."_

Seth was crying, Dean never explained what happened to Roman and rightly so this was horrifying. He continued reading.

 _"David and Justin were wasted due to the alcohol and heroin. Wade was awake but he couldn't move very well and Husky was in the same state. Husky came up to me and asked me what I was thinking. I told him that I wanted to die. He had been playing with a knife, he smiled at me in a sick way and told me that it would be interesting to see someone taking his own life so he gave me the knife. He wasn't thinking coherently because of the drugs and I wasn't thinking coherently because of the damage they made to me."_

Seth felt himself dying as he read the last part of Roman's confession. His teacher was only a teenager when he suffered such aggression. A frightened teenager. The next part was the cold tale of how Roman, tied and tortured each one of his attackers in the cruelest way.

 _"They died, I resisted the torture I was strong, but they didn't they're weak. They died... I killed them... I am a murderer, I am like them, I am worse than them."_

They were the final words of Roman's statement. Seeing the records in the documents that night, because of all the trauma suffered, Roman tried to kill himself by cutting his veins in a terrible way. It was almost a miracle that doctors could have saved him.

Seth was crying disconsolately. "Sarah always knew this, and yet she was manipulating him. She was doing the same thing as those four guys did to Roman, just in a different way!" Seth screamed out of control. "And you supported this? You supported her using a person who had suffered something as horrible as this just because you wanted to take his money."

"We didn't know she would be able to blame you. We thought you had murdered the teacher out of jealousy." Seth's mom explained. "Sarah convinced us of your motivations and said she was afraid that you would hurt her like you did with the teacher."

"But when all her plans failed and you were released, she was hysterical because everything had failed and she couldn't blackmail Roman. Then she confessed why she blamed you. She told us that she always knew who the killer of the teacher was and that she framed you for convenience." Seth's father explained.

"Since Sarah knew she had lost Roman and all the money she would get from him, she went crazy." Seth's mother added. "She repeated over and over again that three years of her life preparing a perfect plan couldn't go to waste. That if she had lost... everyone would all lose with her."

"What is she going to do?" Seth was scared.

"She said that when Roman knew the truth of what he had done, he couldn't resist and tried to kill himself. Your sister has someone watching Roman and just an hour ago said she would go after him and tell him the truth." Seth's mother said through tears. "She took the originals of all those documents and went to show them to Roman."

"But that's not the worst part." Seth's father added. "That's not the only truth she's going to tell Roman. When he knows that his revenge against these boys was not the only atrocity he ever did, Sarah thinks he won't be able to resist it this time."

Seth walked over to his father and slammed his fist into his face. The boy's mother stared at him in horror.

"You both supported Sarah all this time and you had to wait for things to get to this point to do something! You didn't even stop her!" Seth yelled. "You and she are the same and I hope you all rot in hell, I never want to see your faces again!"

"Son, forgive us!" Seth's mother tried to approach him.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed.

Seth grabbed his cell phone and hurried out of the house, dialed Dean's number.

"Seth?"

"Dean, where's Roman?"

Noticing the despair of his friend, Dean was frightened. "He's in his lawyer's office."

Seth told him all the things he just knew about Roman, as briefly as possible. Dean thought he was dying, they were about to go away. Roman was finally happy and stable, they were about to leave all this behind and start a new life. Sarah was not going to ruin everything.

"I'm going to go get you, we should stop her from telling the truth to Roman!" Dean closed the call.

Dean tried to call Roman but the professor didn't answer. At full speed, Dean picked up Seth, luckily Seth's house was just on the way to the lawyer's office so they didn't waste time.

"You're not going to take Roman from me, I won't let you. If you destroy Roman, I'm going to destroy you, you damn bitch."

 **...**

"Roman!" Sarah ran to her ex-boyfriend.

Roman was in the parking lots building in front of his lawyer's office, his car and hers were the only ones parked on the fifth floor. The place was somewhat dark as night was falling.

Roman couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. "We have nothing to talk. I can't believe after alll the things you did to me you have the nerve to stand in front of me.

"I have a good reason to be here." She said.

"It must be terrible to see how you had to let go the goose that laid the golden eggs." Roman said in pure anger. "I won't waste my time talking to you."

Sarah pursed her lips and handed a folder to Roman. "Okay, if you don't want to hear me, at least you should read these documents. It's all the records about your past, everything from the aggression that those guys committed against you to the horrible way _you_ murdered them after they hurt you."

Roman was in awe. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the memories your mind blocked, the memories of your bloody revenge against the four boys who subjected you to that hell at age seventeen. The reason you tried to take your life." Sarah smirked. "In spite of how bad I could be, I always kept this information as a secret and with that protected what was left of your sanity."

Roman was breathing heavily, his mind was beginning to cloud. What Sarah said could not be true, she was lying. "You never tried to protect me. You just took care of your investment. But it doesn't matter, I don't believe you. You just want to ruin my life now that you know you can't do anything to hold back the fortune of my family that you wanted to take over. I won't fall for your games!"

"But I have proof and in fact my evidence is in that mind of yours. Your mind that is like a tornado, everything is chaos. If you think I'm lying, just take a look to those files, let Dr. Jekyll remembers about Mr. Hyde." She said with astonishing confidence.

Roman knew he shouldn't do this, he knew it and yet his curiosity and the desperation of his own mind prompted him to open those files. The first thing he saw was his confession, the statement of what he had done to his aggressors.

Sarah smirked at the change in Roman's expression, as he went from anger to anguish in seconds. The man's eyes were fixed on those papers, reading everything without stopping. Roman looked at the woman in real agony.

"I... I couldn't... I..." He was nervous and his hands trembled.

"You did it and you know it... and by the way you tremble, I see that Dean's useless ass has not even been giving you your medicines." Sarah chuckled.

"No, you're just mad that everything you planned for years went to hell, because no matter what you do, you're left with nothing!" Roman tried to defend himself, Roman was pacing back and forth his mind was a mess. "You're not going to get anything, Dean and I, we'll leave the country and you will stay here rotting in your misery, like the bitch you are, knowing that you didn't get anything!"

"So you've planned to leave." Sarah began to laugh out loud. "Roman, you're just a murderer, you killed those guys. There is evidence of that and you have it in your hands and in your mind. Those assholes were so stoned they gave a knife to a boy your size to see how you took your own life, and apparently you snapped and killed them."

"They deserved it!" Roman shouted.

Sarah watched with satisfaction as Roman's gaze was lost, he was no longer in the parking lot of the law firm. His mind was far away, remembering the missing pieces of the puzzle that were his memories.

"You're right Roman. Those boys deserved what you did to them. But I'm sure that teacher, what was her name... Oh! Miss James, she didn't deserve being killed by you. To be a bitch is no good reason to take someone's life."

Roman looked at Sarah in agony and dropped to the ground. All the memories were coming to his mind so fast that he felt as if they were drilling his brain. Roman remembered the last time he talked to Mickie.

 _"Roman I know that maybe I'm being too bold for your taste but... look I don't want you to feel that I'm harassing you", Mickey had almost cornered Roman in a small alley near the library. "I don't want to miss the chance to get close to you now that you're free. I'm not eliciting a relationship, but we could have a lot of fun together, Roman"._

Mickey's words were the same that Wade had told him the same day he took him to his house and gang raped him. Roman remembered as he felt a terrible fear when Mickie said these stuff to him and his mind reacted in a strange defense mechanism. All he could think about was to stop his assailant before she could hurt him. It was then that when there was no one in the parking lot, he approached Mickie's car and very carefully, leaving no trace... _cut off the brakes._

Roman began to cry as he tugged at his hair. He couldn't speak, he felt that the world was falling over his head, this was too much.

"You know what the worst part is: That you don't know if you'll do it again. You can go to China if you like, but someone over there can trigger that strange defense mechanism of yours and you'll kill an innocent again. And who would stop you? Dean? He's just a dumb kid and a lot more unstable than you." Sarah was enjoying torturing Roman. "Maybe your beloved Dean is the next moron to trigger the killer inside you and you'll end taking the life of the kid you say you love so much. Anything can happen. I don't have to do anything, and you know it, there's no way for you to have a happy ending. You're going to end up killing that boy. I won this battle."

Roman stood up. "You didn't win, Sarah. I would never hurt Dean, he's the only beautiful, pure thing I've ever had in my life. But while you are alive, he will never be happy and free, you are always going to go after him because he will remind you how you couldn't keep the money for which you were manipulating and destroying innocent lives."

Sarah was pale. She looked around and there was no one, suddenly her magnificent idea had turned against her.

"Miss James didn't deserve to die, I will never forgive myself for that. I didn't want to do that, I was scared." Roman said with deep pain as he walked towards Sarah. "But Wade and his friends did deserve to die for what they did to me. And they did that not only to me, they tortured and murdered many innocent boys as naive as I was and actually I did this world a favor when I killed them."

Roman had cornered the frightened woman who was on the edge of that floor. She looked down. If Roman pushed her from this height, she will die for sure.

"Wade and his friends deserved to die as much as you deserve it." Roman said grabbing the woman's neck. "For years you kept me sedated with medication to control me. We had sex yes, but many times I didn't even remember how, you also took advantage of me that way. You blamed your brother even though you knew I was the killer, just to carry out your plan. And now you're here, saying I will be the one taking the life of my beloved Dean."

Sarah was being choked, she scratched Roman in the face and he had to let her go. She tried to run but Roman was faster and he grabbed her hair.

"You don't deserve to live and you know it!" She shouted. "You know you'll end up killing your beloved Dean! But that goddamn brat deserves to die!"

"No one will hurt Dean!" Roman led Sarah to the edge of the parking lot. The woman knew with horror that if Roman threw her, she would die on impact. "No one is going to hurt him, neither you because you are going to die tonight... and nor me because I will do whatever I need to do keep him safe."

 **…**

Dean parked his motorcycle near the office and that's when he saw an agglomeration of people on the other side of the street.

"I think is dead!" A woman said.

"Jumping out of the parking lot, poor soul." Other woman said.

Dean and Seth looked at each other in fear. Never in his life was Dean so frightened, he thought the worst. And what if it was Roman who had jumped? As they both walked through the crowd, Dean only prayed for the whole nightmare to end.

 _"I can't lose you now, not now that we were about to be happy and free."_

* * *

 **I just posted a new ambreigns fanfic called "Fade to Black" please take a look at it to see if you like it.**

 **Back to the story. The next is the final chapter. Leave me your opinions regarding this episode and what do you think it happened between Roman and Sarah? Also what do you think will happen in the final episode? Do you think there is any hope for Dean and Roman after all this?**

 **Get ready for the final episode. GET READY.**


	17. Chapter 6 - Pt 2

First of all, **Zoe Ambreigns** is writing her first fanfic so go to her profile and read it. Support a new writer in this fandom, I'm sure her stories will be amazing.

I want to thank those who have read this story and have had patience. As I said in another fic, in these last weeks my emotions are all over my stories and again I apologize for it.

 **This is the final episode** , it is as dark as the story has been and you should be ready for any outcome... maybe it's still a light at the end of the tunnel, so keep reading until the last word of this final episode.

* * *

 ** _[Chapter Six – Part 2]_**

 _I tell you that past times won't die...  
_ _I tell you that old lies are alive  
_ _Love due to expire too long time ago  
_ _Kills me, it will kill you... too  
_

 _Past times won't die...  
_ _I tell you old lies are alive  
_ _Hate to conspire too long time ago  
_ _Kill me, please kill me before  
_ _Tell you that past times won't die..._

Seth and Dean ran and going through the crowd of onlookers was difficult. Dean was crying, he couldn't stop thinking in the worst scenario, in his desperation he pushed people violently. Finally both young men managed to get to the crime scene and what they saw was horrific: Sarah's body was in the sidewalk bathed in blood.

Seth ran to his sister. "No! No!"

"You know her?" A curious asked.

"She's my sister!" Seth cried out in despair.

"The police are on the way. They will find out what happened." Another curious said.

Dean couldn't believe what he saw, the young woman was dead. Dean didn't feel sorry for her.

 _I don't want to imagine what she did to make Roman do this. She had to have destroyed his mind._

"Roman, what this bitch did to you?" Dean muttered desperately and couldn't contain the tears.

Dean decided to get out of there, he should look for Roman. The auburn-haired teenager tried to run back to his motorcycle, but it was difficult. Now there were more people crowded and many of them stopped him trying to ask questions.

"Boy, what's wrong with you?" A lady held him.

"Let me go!" Dean cried out in a sea of tears.

"These guys are relatives of the poor woman." A man explained.

"I'm not that woman's family!" Dean couldn't stand it. "And she's not a poor woman! She's a demon who deserved that fate!"

Several of the curious looked at him in horror and began to mutter things. Dean pushed them again despite the fact that they kept trying to stop him for the things he had said.

Dean was more and more desperate, he had wasted too much time trying to get out of the crowd. When he got it, he ran to the parking lot. Roman could still be there. When he arrived he saw several curious people asking questions to the guards of the place.

"There are no cars in. There were very few and everyone left, but we have the videos and receipts of the parking users." A guard indicated.

Dean paled, now Roman had a huge advantage. His car was much faster than Dean's bike and the auburn-haired teenager had also lost too much time and didn't know where the older man could be.

"I must go for him." Dean ran to his motorcycle and started it immediately. The only place he could think of was to go back to the house. "Please, Roman, please, I hope you're in the house. I'm not going to lose you, not now, not now. Please, Roman, resist, I'm gonna make all this better. Please, Roman, please give me the chance to fix this for both of us. I can fix this for both of us and then we'll get away from here."

 **…**

And as Dean suspected, Roman was in the house.

The Samoan's mind was like a stormy sea. He went up to his room and saw the luggage. He had been so excited about this trip. He was going to run away from them all, to a place where no one knew of his horrible past and he could take care of Dean.

"Dean, my puppy." Roman said in agony. "How am I supposed to take care of you if I have not been able to take care of myself?... I'm just a murderer."

Roman felt something dying inside him and found himself face to face with the huge mirror in his room. Maybe he had physically changed but although he was now an college educated adult, although people said he was a handsome man, all that Roman saw reflected in the glass was the same timid and depressed teenager, full of doubts and with nothing of self esteem. That had not changed at all, Roman was the same.

"And I'm a murderer, I killed those guys, I killed Mickie and now... I killed Sarah." Roman's breaths were erratic. "I didn't even remember it. I want to forget everything. I want to forget everything again!"

Roman threw his phone against the mirror and looked at his reflection in the split crystal. It was a distorted figure and for Roman that image was more like his real person, a broken man, his mind was shattered like that mirror.

"I just wanted to forget everything and start over again. I did that several times, I always tried to start over and I always ended up the same, ruining everything and feeling lonelier and sadder than before. No matter what I do, I will never overcome this feeling that consumes my sanity."

Roman sat on the bed, no longer had the strength to hold his own body, pushed aside the suitcases, seeing with deep pain as once again an attempt to be normal and have something real was running like sand between his fingers.

"I tried it, I tried it again and again, but my mind never let me succeed. I had everything, money, influences, but my damn mind always ruined my life. I just wanted to be like the others. I wanted to belong, I wanted to have friends and being loved as everyone else and everything was mistake after mistake."

Roman put his hands to his face and started crying inconsolably as he remembered his past and all his failed attempts.

"First Cody who only used me to vent his problems until he found a group of popular people to belong to and not only did he put me aside but he even blocked all contact with me, because I was worthless so that I didn't deserve a space in his life."

Roman smiled bitterly. "That was my fault, I have nothing to offer. Who could want to be close to someone negative who only has problems, when there are so many nice people in this world? That's why they always put me aside."

"Then it was Wade. God... I was so starved for love and attention that I didn't even realize that he was just using me, like everyone else did. Wade was my first love but... who can love someone like me? I must have suspected that nobody was going to approach a loser without charisma and full of problems and traumas if he didn't have a hidden interest. But he was like a charming prince and I wanted so much that someone loved me."

Roman tried to breathe but it was difficult, he could only cry and feel more and more alone and lost.

"Then he and his friends subjected me to that hell, they took away my dreams and degraded me. I was nothing more than an object that could be used and abused because nobody would ever care about it. My struggles, my battles, none of that has ever mattered to anyone, much less someone would care if they attacked me in that horrible way."

"That's why they gave me the knife, because my life was not important either, and my death would only be a means of entertaining them, but I... I couldn't stand it and I returned the attack, I became them, and I didn't want to. I did not want!"

 _That's why I wanted to die. Because there is nothing that can be saved inside me. Because it is useless, I am condemned to only suffer and fail again and again._

"Then it was Sarah... She was one more person who approached me for an interest: money... Like everyone else, nobody ever wanted to be with me for me. And she did the same thing as Wade and his gang, just so she kept me under control with those medicines. She wanted to have a child with me, to later get rid of me, take me to this point that I am now, but she would have the heir of my family's fortune... She even accused her own brother, she hid that I murdered an innocent woman, all that to achieve her goals."

 _She destroyed what little was sane in my mind._

"In all my life I never knew what it was to be loved, that someone wanted me for myself, without interests, without wanting to hurt me... until I met Dean and Seth."

"Seth was imprisoned trying to save my ass, he loved me sincerely, probably still does, and although I couldn't reciprocate his feelings, I have nothing but gratitude for him."

Roman took his laptop and started digging through his private documents.

"I trust Seth, he's a good boy. He'll be the one who will take care of Dean... of my puppy."

Roman continued to investigate his documentation on the laptop.

"Dean, my Dean, you have been the only light in my life. You, with a soul as broken as mine, were the only one who loved me without wanting anything in return. It was you who tried to save something that has no salvation. I also wanted to save you, I wanted both of us to heal our wounds and start over, far from all those who had hurt us."

"But my life is nothing more than a ferris wheel, rotating around the same mistakes. No matter how many times I want to escape, how many times I want to start again... in the end I will always ruin it _."_

 _Sarah was right, I killed an innocent person just because my mind is not working well anymore. I could do it again. I could hurt my beautiful Dean._

Roman closed his laptop and began to remove his clothes.

"I tried, Dean, I tried, puppy. I tried again and again just to realize that I was never going to succeed. Someone like me is doomed to lose what he loves, to fail and even though I love you with madness, I can't keep going. What I did today was the last frontier to cross, I have no salvation and I will not drag you to my misery. I will save you, Dean. I will save you from me and from all the pain and disgrace that surrounds me. And I will save myself of this life of misery and pain."

 **...**

Dean was going full speed. It was incredible that he had not crashed. He arrived at the house and left the motorcycle lying on the floor, opened the door with such nervousness that he could not even insert the key. Upon entering he found the lights on.

"Roman is here," Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

He closed the door and ran to the bedroom. He saw the broken mirror, the luggage on the floor and Roman's clothes all scattered on the carpet.

Dean felt he couldn't breathe. "Roman!"

There was a note stuck in the broken mirror. Dean took it, it was Roman's handwriting.

 _All my life has been a stony path that I had to walk barefoot. My feet were bleeding and then I had to continue, dragging my tired body with my hands with my knees until they were bleeding as well, but I had to keep going on that path I didn't want to go through._

 _But why did I do it? Because everyone around me told me that even if the road was difficult it was also beautiful, that despite the pain there was also happiness and that if I couldn't stand the pain, I was a coward._

 _But I never see any beauty or happiness, only pain and sorrow_

 _I was a coward once and my parents prevented me from escaping and they returned me to the same path helped by someone who instead of reaching out her hand just hurt me more and more. But she kept my wounds sedated so that although I was still hurt I didn't feel pain._

 _Until one day that didn't work anymore._

 _Then you appeared Dean. You gave me the best moments of my life and if all that pain I suffered was to finally find you then it was worth it._

 _But even our love, being as beautiful as it is... is forbidden, it's a crime._

 _This world is disgusting, is not it?_

 _Anyway it was nice to meet you Dean, unfortunately we met in the worst circumstances. My body, my mind and my soul were beyond repair, I had no choice. You only appeared so that before finally surrendering and seeking the peace I always longed for and couldn't take before because it was the "cowardly" way out, so that before that I would know the meaning of the word love._

 _Puppy, one day everything dies. My dreams, my innocence, my mental health everything died, everything was taken from me. But there is something that will never die: my love for you._

 _Forgive me Dean, I swear I tried a thousand times and a thousand times I failed. And I would have tried a thousand times more because you deserve it but I no longer have control over my actions. I am completely damaged, I don't know what I am doing and I can't risk putting your life in danger._

 _I love you so much puppy, but I can't do this anymore. I want to rest, I want to rest in peace. Forgive me, Dean. I love you but I can't goingt throught this pain, it's too much and I can't take it anymore. I fought but I must admit that I lost this battle._

 _I will love you forever, but it wasn't our destiny._

Dean felt he couldn't breathe.

"It's not true, we're going to leave the country and I'll take care of you." Dean tossed the crumpled paper on the floor and screamed. "It's not true!

Dean saw the bathroom door open, ran to the place and it was then that he saw it: there was Roman, the love of his life, the only man who loved him sincerely and did not seek to take advantage of him.

A soul is damaged and hurt like his. No, a soul much more damaged than his.

Roman was there, reclining in the bath tub. His beautiful chocolate look was empty. Dean felt he was dying, he couldn't breath, he couldn't walk. He approached the tub and saw that the warm water that bathed the body of his beloved Roman was dyed in red.

Dean cried nonstop. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Roman why?"

The teenager approached the man he loved and knelt beside him.

Roman blinked weakly and focused his gaze on Dean. "Puppy..."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done this. You know I need you, how could you have tried to leave me alone in this cruel world?" Dean took Roman's hand trying to stop the bleeding.

Then he realized that his ankles were also bleeding inside the water.

"Let me go, Dean, if you love me, let me go, I can't do this any more, it was too much pain, and even though it's the cowardly way to get rid of my problems..." Roman's voice was barely audible. "It's the only thing I have left, I have suffered too much and I am damaged beyond repair. I'm doomed and allI want is to be free and have peace."

Dean climbed into the tub and drained the water. Then, he looked in the medicine cabinet for something to stop the bleeding but when he returned, Roman had his eyes closed and the sweetest smile he ever saw on his face.

Dean started shaking his head. Roman looked so peaceful, as if he were just sleeping and his dreams were beautiful. Dean was shaking and put his hand on Roman's chest.

Then Dean smiled sweetly as he sat in the tub and cradled Roman's body between his legs.

"No, Roman, I finally understand you... And no, you are not a coward. If in spite of all the pain you went throught, you were able to achieve everything you achieved. If in spite of all the horrible things that you lived you could still love as you loved me, you are not a coward. You were very brave, my love and it's sad that nobody can value how much courage is needed to keep fighting despite losing each battle."

Dean stroked the soft black hair of the man he loved. "But I can recognize it, I value every time you tried, every failed attempt because all that led you to me. I value that you came to me and thanks to you my life was not only pain and misery. You and I got what we wanted, to feel love and find happiness if only for a short period, but we did it and nobody can't take that from us. I thank you for that, my love."

Dean looked at the shaving knife in the white bathtub stained with blood. "And even if you don't believe it, once again you will start again, but this time you will not do it alone, I will be with you, I will be by your side. We will start again and this time we will get it, because we will do it together. We will finally be free from all that people. In the place we will go, they will never reach us."

Dean kissed his teacher's forehead. "Remember I told you that I would not let anyone separate us? Remember that I said I would follow you to hell if necessary? We will start my love again, the truth is that I also think this world is disgusting. I will love you forever, Roman."

 **…**

 **One month after…**

Seth stood looking at the beautiful sculpture, there were two silhouettes with hands entwined, looking at the sky as they finally found freedom. It was something that Seth insisted has to be done, just as he insisted that both lovers had to have their eternal rest together. Roman's parents didn't object, since Seth was the only one at the funeral, the only one who suffered and cried for the tragedy that happened with their son and the one who told them the whole truth. They pleased his petitions.

It was one scandal after another. First, Seth's parents revealing that Roman was a murderer and had a forbidden relationship with a teenager. They did everything to paint Sarah as the victim and Roman as a perverted murderer. The school and the whole neighborhood were horrified, Roman had killed a teacher and his ex-fiancée and shortly afterwards ended with his own life. It had also led to madness to a teenager who was his lover and also decided to follow him to death itself.

Everyone thought that both were crazy.

The rumor spread even though Roman's parents did everything to keep everything under control. Seth's parents hired a lawyer to sue the Reigns family. They still wanted money so Seth, who had the video and evidence incriminating his sister, gave everything to Roman's parents, but before that Seth sent the video to all his classmates and they posted Sara's horrible actions in every social network. Soon the lie his parents tried to sell was exposed and everyone knew that Sarah took to the limit to a mentally unstable person, that perhaps the manipulations and the medicine that she provided him was what destroyed Roman's sanity.

Seth's parents vowed to never again talk to him for preferring a couple of crazy people instead of his own family and because they invested the little money they had left in a lawyer and they had lost the trial and now were in absolute poverty. Seth was definitely alone but that didn't matter, he hated his parents.

"Dean couldn't resist losing the love of his life and followed him wherever he went. Where they all see the horrific tragedy of a two crazy lovers. I see a love so strong that it transcends the barriers of sanity and madness, of good and evil, of life and death." Seth left a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the huge tombstone that had carved the names of the two lovers. "Roman and Dean were victims of many wolves disguised as sheep and in the end, in a society that criminalized their love that was the only pure thing in their lives, surrounded by people who tried to destroy them in horrible ways, they found true love and happiness on each other's arms. I want to believe that now they are together, in a better place where they can finally be happy and free."

Seth stayed a few more moments and when he was about to go a tall man with black hair and tanned skin approached him.

"Are you Seth Rollins?" The man inquired.

Seth blinked a couple of times. "Yes."

"I thought you were a myth. I've been looking for you for more than a month." The man smiled at him. "I'm Tama, Roman's lawyer and we were also friends."

"I can see why, you seem to be of the same ethnic group." Seth tried to smile but failed.

"Before all this tragedy happened. Roman left his house, his car and his bank accounts in your name. You are millionaire young man." The lawyer looked attentively at Seth who seemed to understand nothing.

Seth started to laugh although his laughter was bitter.

"What happens?" Tama approached the teenager.

"My sister ruined her life and Roman's life because her dream was to put her hands on that money. My parents were obsessed with Roman's money and they threw me out of the house because they couldn't get it. It's ironic that me, who never wanted that money, now I have it. I don't think it's a good thing, I'm still underage and my parents could find out how to get hold of that money." Seth shook his head," It will only bring more misfortunes."

"Look, I invite you to lunch and you can tell me that story. I'm very curious to know what happened to Roman. He was very reserved and didn't talk much, but I know that all those rumors are not true. I can recognize a good man and Roman was one." Tama smiled at the teenager with empathy. "Besides, I'm a lawyer, even though you're still a teenager, I can help you become independent from your family, if you're worried they're going to hurt you."

"But I don't want that money." Seth insisted.

Tama smiled in astonishment. "Wow, now I understand why Roman left everything to you, you're very special. Look, we're going to talk and then you'll decide what to do."

"It's okay." Seth nodded.

Seth followed the lawyer. A soft breeze moved the treetops around the beautiful tombstone. Roman and Dean were in a very beautiful and expensive cemetery, their bodies resting in a remote place that was meant just for them. Surrounded by beautiful trees.

"Everything is in order, now there are no more worries, Seth will be happy. I think your lawyer is attracted to Seth. Seth's a lucky guy, he is now a millionaire and that handsome rich and successful lawyer is totally interested in him." The blue eyes shone brightly as the lithe body was leaning against a cherry tree.

"Tama is a good guy, if that happens Seth will be fine." The smile on the handsome Samoan's lips was genuine.

"Even if this sounds weird, I'm dying for tormenting Sarah," Dean smirked. "When she knows that all the money she has always wanted will be enjoyed by her brother, she's going to cry in anger."

"Dean, we're not supposed to do that. We want to start over again, is not it? "Roman approached Dean and hugged him around the waist.

"Well yes, but I want her to suffer." Dean pouted and laid his chin on Roman's chest.

"I'm sure that somehow she already knows it. We should focus on going to a better place." Roman looked at Dean with love.

"Anywhere is a better place if we're together." Dean put his arms around Roman's neck. "It's good that the laws of the universe are totally different from the laws of the earth. We were too good for this shitty world."

Roman couldn't help but smile. Dean would never change, but Roman wouldn't want it any other way. "You're right on that, puppy."

Roman gave a soft kiss on the lips of his soulmate. They both took each other's hands and walked towards the horizon.

* * *

 **Leave me a comment with your opinions about the whole story and about the final chapter. I apologize if I hurt any susceptibility, but this fic was meant to be dark. Remember that I posted a fluffy Halloween Ambreigns called " _Moon of my life_ " so if you have not seen it, take a look at it and I also posted the second part of the fic " _Creep_ " in the " _Ambreigns One Shots_ ".**

 ** _Zoe Ambreigns_** **: this was my first request and although I know that maybe it was not what you expected, I want you to know that I did the best I could with the plot you asked for and I tried to write the end more similar to what you expected. I apologize if I couldn't meet your expectations. But I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this fic because it was for you.**

 **To everyone else, thank you very much for reading this story. I think this is the darkest story I've written so far (I still have " _Bad Omen"_ , don't think I've forgotten that fic) and well this fic had a dramatic ending but I tried to give a ray of light at the end of so much darkness and I hope that you have liked it**

 **This is another fic that I could finish and that always gives me joy. It's another small achievement. You all know that I don't like to have incomplete stories, so little by little I'm finishing all my fics. Thank you very much for your support, see you in my other stories.**

 **If someone likes _rolleigns_ please read my rolleigns fics, they're cute!**


End file.
